El lento deshielo
by Naoko Ichigo
Summary: Después de que perdieran la guerra, Hermione es sirvienta en la Mansión Malfoy. En su sombría existencia, se las ingenia buscando formas para hacer frente a su realidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _camnz_ y esta historia fue beteada por _Ilwen Malfoy_. Contiene nonconsensual.

 **xxx**

Hermione caminó por el sendero de grava hacia la Mansión Malfoy. Había sido comprada o algo parecido, y alguien la había enviado allí en calidad de esclava. Tenía una pequeña maleta con sus escasas pertenencias, que incluía unos resistentes zapatos y dos vestidos grises. Todo lo demás se lo habían ido quitando con el tiempo o lo habían destruido.

La guerra había terminado, y habían perdido. Ellos lucharon un par de años, que pasaron a ser más y más años como fugitivos con el paso del tiempo. Uno por uno, todos cayeron. Harry, Ron, los otros Weasley y los demás miembros de la Orden. El resto se mantenía en cautiverio de alguna que otra forma. Neville y Luna estaban por ahí fuera, o eso habían oído. Ser un Gryffindor no era una buena cosa en esos tiempos. Los que sobrevivieron se encontraban obligados a vivir en clandestinidad en el mundo muggle.

Aunque la guerra había terminado, seguía haciendo estragos, esta vez con los muggles. Los planes de Voldemort para conquistar el mundo aún estaban en funcionamiento, pero los muggles estaban poniendo más resistencia de lo que los mortífagos jamás habrían imaginado. Resultaba que las armas muggles eran bastante temibles en comparación con las varitas, de modo que los mortífagos habían tenido que ajustar sus tácticas.

Después de la captura, Hermione fue ubicada con una familia del norte. No estaba muy segura de su ubicación exacta, en realidad nunca llegó a ver demasiado de donde vivía. Sin embargo, se le permitía seguir a sus amos al Callejón Diagon o alguna otra casa de familias Sangre Pura. Ella les había servido durante tres años, aunque, al principio, opuso resistencia.

Pero sólo consiguió ser golpeada y violada.

Con el tiempo aprendió a hacer frente la situación, a rendirse por completo y a hacer lo que se le exigía, ni más ni menos. Los comentarios sobre su inmundicia y su estatus de sangre ni siquiera le importaban ahora, cuando en el pasado solían hacerle tanto daño.

Ella había previsto que debería realizar para siempre favores sexuales a los hombres Sangre Pura donde era esclava. Había acabado resignándose y obedeciendo sus deseos. Pero el amo de la última casa a la que fue enviada prefería, sin lugar a dudas, a su esposa.

Recientemente había sido enviada con los Malfoy, por lo que sonrió débilmente al pensar en cómo eso la hubiera mortificado en el pasado. Habría sido el peor de los castigos en su momento, pero ahora a ella ya no le importaba. A su llegada, le pidieron que entrara por la puerta de atrás, la que usaba el servicio. Por suerte la encontró con bastante facilidad.

Un elfo doméstico le mostró la gran y oscura cocina. Allí había cinco elfos preparando el almuerzo. Después, el elfo le mostró su habitación, que era un pequeño cuarto de color gris con un colchón viejo y sucio en el suelo. Tenía una pequeña ventana con barrotes en ella. Después de dejar sus cosas, fue guiada con la Señora, la tan temida Narcissa Malfoy.

Hermione la había visto una vez antes, cuando había comenzado la guerra, pero no había vuelto a verla desde entonces. Siguió al elfo, que se dirigía hacia la "Sala de dibujo" de la mansión, por lo que recorrieron interminables pasillos y estancias gigantescas hasta llegar a ella.

La habitación estaba lujosamente amueblada, y sobre sus suelos de madera oscura se hallaban alfombras de color un tono más claro. Hermione apreció un poco de suciedad, sin duda tendría que dejar la casa reluciente. El salón era de un color más claro y la hermosa mujer estaba sentada en su escritorio escribiendo sobre algún pergamino.

—Debes ser la nueva sirvienta —dijo ella, casi sin levantar la vista.

—Sí, señora —respondió Hermione.

—Bien. Esta casa necesita algunas manos extra. Sus funciones serán limpiar la parte principal de la casa y servir las comidas. Los elfos hacen la preparación de éstas, por lo que no es necesario ayudar con eso. Sin embargo, debes cumplir con cualquier tarea que mi marido y mi hijo te asignen. Ahora los elfos te mostrarán dónde está todo. Hay otra chica aquí, una chica muggle. Sus deberes están predominantemente relacionados con mi marido. Seguro que le encuentras en la planta baja. Puedes permanecer abajo cuando no estés ocupada, sólo se te permitirá ir a los cuartos de arriba cuando estés realizando una tarea.

Dicho aquello, hizo un movimiento con la mano para que se marcharan. Los elfos, obedientes, le mostraron todos los productos de limpieza cuando llegó a la cocina, todavía algo desorientada debido a la inmensidad de la casa. Se dio cuenta que, en la pared de la cocina, había un mapa de la casa con indicaciones de dónde estaban los miembros de la familia en ese momento. Podía ver el punto de la Señora Malfoy en su salón de dibujo, pero no encontró otros puntos que le dijeran dónde estaban los otros dos, por lo que supuso que no estarían en casa.

En poco tiempo Hermione ya estaba fregando suelos. Realmente no le desagradaba el trabajo. La mantenía ocupada y hacía que los días pasaran rápido. Mientras frotaba, el brazalete de hierro que se agarraba a su muñeca daba leves golpecitos contra el suelo. Aquel brazalete era su mecanismo de control. De esa manera, sus amos se aseguraban que no pudiera ir a ninguna parte donde ellos no quisieran que fuera. También se aseguraban que no pudiera realizar magia, incluso si sostenía una varita.

La varita de Hermione se había perdido el día en que la capturaron, resultando gravemente herida. Sin embargo, alguien se las había arreglado para que la viera un médico y no muriera.

Al principio se había preguntado constantemente si no hubiera sido mejor haber muerto ese día, pero dejó de tener esos pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta que no hacían otra cosa que hundirla más.

En estos días, Hermione disfrutaba de placeres simples. La naturaleza, las flores, la lluvia, los insectos, las aves, etc. A veces ella era tratada como a un animal por los sangre pura y cuando ellos le permitía irse a su habitación lejos de la gente, ella se sentía como un animal también. Eso era suficiente para que ella se mantuviera distante.

Conoció a la otra chica muggle, una chica danesa o alemana cuyo nombre era Stina. Stina no hacía nada sobre el mantenimiento de la casa, ella era la puta de Lucius Malfoy y eso era todo lo que ella hacía. Él le daba regalos y ropa bonita, pero ella todavía llevaba el brazalete de hierro, al igual que Hermione. Hermione supo de inmediato que no iban a ser amigas. Stina era bastante protectora de su posición en la casa y Hermione ciertamente no tenía ninguna ambición de posición. En términos de estatus, estaban más o menos a la par. La capacidad y la formación mágica de Hermione no contaba para nada ahora.

El día transcurrió como siempre y pronto llegó la hora de la cena. Hermione sabía como servirla, lo había hecho en innumerables ocasiones. Ella llevaría a cabo sus deberes a la perfección, siempre lo hacía.

El comienzo de la comida significaba que tendría que llevar la sopa a la mesa. Hermione se quedaría la mayor parte del tiempo en el salón, ya que a los Sangre Pura no les gustaba ver a los elfos. Entró en la habitación con la olla de sopa y la puso sobre la mesa para servir.

—Pero si no es la Sangre sucia. —Oyó decir a Draco detrás de ella.

Hermione no respondió, pero se trasladó junto a la cabecera de la mesa, que era ocupada por Lucius Malfoy, quién le estaba indicado que quería sopa y vino. Después de llenar su copa, ella hizo lo mismo con la de la señora Malfoy. La sopa era la única parte de la comida en la que en realidad tenía que servir, el resto consistía en colocar los platos en la mesa del comedor y cortar si había carne. Mantener las bebidas fluyendo era la principal tarea después.

—¿No te dije siempre que así es como acabarías? —Continuó riendo. —Respóndeme Sangre sucia.

—Sí, lo hiciste. —Ella respondió y reemplazó el plato de sopa de la señora Malfoy. Hermione tenía que responder a las preguntas que le hacían.

Se mudó al lado de Draco hasta que él decidió que debía terminar de comer su sopa.

—La servidumbre se ve bien en ti. —Dijo sonriendo altaneramente. A Hermione no le importó. Él no le daba indicaciones, así que no podía dejar su lado.

—Draco, es de mala educación tener conversaciones con el personal de servicio. —La señora Malfoy dijo como una cuestión de hecho.

—¿Te refieres a los esclavos? —Respondió él, sus ojos no dejaron la figura de Hermione mientras que ella miraba fijamente a la pared.

—Te dijeron que mantuvieras tus modales. —Lucius dijo con calma.

La vieja Hermione le hubiera preguntado si él era todavía un niñito de papá, pero mantuvo los ojos fijos en la pared y la mente despejada.

Eventualmente Draco le indicó con un gesto que procediera. El resto de la comida siguió normalmente. Lucius y Narcissa mantuvieron una conversación y Draco predominantemente observó a Hermione. Cuando terminó la comida, salieron de la habitación y Hermione comenzó a limpiar los platos de la mesa.

Las noches antes de dormir podrían ser atareadas, especialmente cuando las botellas de alcohol necesitaban ser rellenadas. Normalmente terminaría alrededor de las nueve. Y ser llamada al piso de arriba después de las nueve era típicamente una cosa mala. Ese tiempo era, sin embargo, cuando Stina esperaba ser llamada a la habitación de Lucius. Hermione no juzgaba a Stina o al consuelo que recibía con los regalos y los privilegios. No envidiaba a nadie, ni a ninguna comodidad que las personas pudieran encontrar en este mundo, aunque ellos fuesen derrotados y se arrodillaran ante ella.

Cuando fue seguro asumir que no se le necesitaría más esa noche, ella se retiró a su habitación. Todavía tenía que limpiarla. Ella no tenía por qué hacerlo, pero había aprendido a sentir comodidad en la limpieza. No había nada que pudiera hacer con respecto al colchón más allá de voltearlo y quitarle algo de polvo. Después de un buen azote, cubrió el colchón con las sábanas de lino que eran para la planta baja. Eran sábanas de lino de buena calidad, sin manchas de lágrimas o cualquier otra mancha no lavable. Ella apreciaba la ropa de calidad.

Le tomó una hora fregar el suelo de su pequeña habitación, pero ella consiguió quitar años de suciedad del suelo. Era pasada la medianoche cuando terminó, pero aún podía tomarse un poco de tiempo antes de dormir. No la necesitarían hasta el servicio de desayuno, que era a las siete.

Se permitió una taza de té que bebió en la escalera de servicio de afuera, antes de retirarse por la noche a su nuevo dormitorio. Dio un rápido vistazo a la pared de la cocina, que le dijo que todos los Malfoy estaban en sus respectivos dormitorios... y con Stina ocupándose de Lucius.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Uno.**

 **Notas Naoko:** Hola! bien que les pareció la historia. Espero les guste, y por favor, díganme sus opiniones, siempre es bueno saber que piensan, si debo continuar, o lo que sea..

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _camnz_ y esta historia fue beteada por _Ilwen Malfoy_. Contiene nonconsensual.

 **xxx**

Hermione realizó la tarea de servir el desayuno y después se pasó el resto del día haciendo limpieza. Todavía no había visto muchas partes de la casa. Se encontraban ya a finales de agosto y el otoño estaba llegando con todo su esplendor. Por la ventana vio la lenta progresión de colores de la intensa temporada. Pero hoy era un día oscuro y tormentoso. Tan oscuro, que las luces del interior de la mansión debían estar encendidas. Pero eso no le importaba, si tuviera la oportunidad, iría a dar un paseo al aire libre. Antes de irse a la siguiente habitación, volvió a fijar el rodete que mantenía su cabello permanentemente confinado.

Se encontraba fregando el suelo de una de las salas del primer piso cuando oyó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse detrás de ella.

—Aquí estás —Draco dijo en broma—. Estaba buscándote. En realidad, tuve que bajar a la cocina para encontrarte en el mapa de la pared.

Hermione no era consciente de que su ubicación aparecería en el mapa. Draco pareció leer sus pensamientos.

—Oh, sí, aparecerá en el mapa si estás en la mansión. Así que no podrás ir a un lugar al que no debieras. —Dijo mientras se acercaba al sofá de cuero y se sentaba. —Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí. Siempre me pregunté que había sido de ti, incluso pensé en buscarte una vez. Y aquí estás. El destino está siendo bueno conmigo. —Arrastró las palabras mientras lentamente cruzaba los pies—. Te desapareciste por un buen tiempo… también escuché que Potty y la Comadreja murieron. —Continuó mientras Hermione estoicamente seguía fregando el suelo. —No es ninguna sorpresa, nunca tuvieron oportunidad. Y ahora tú estás en el lugar que te corresponde.

—¿Hay algo en que te pueda ayudar? —Preguntó Hermione.

—Sólo investigaba. —Dijo pronunciando lentamente cada palabra como si fuera un niño—. Todo ese estudio y en realidad todo lo que realmente necesitabas saber era como utilizar un cubo y una fregona.

Con una carcajada, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se volvió y dijo —Oye, Sangre sucia, voy a follarte esta noche. En realidad, nos costó un buen dinero comprarte. Bien podrías hacer que el gasto valiera la pena.

Hermione cerró los ojos cuando escuchó esto. Había estado esperando que las cosas no tomaran esa dirección, a pesar de suponer que probablemente lo harían. Lo que realmente la decepcionaba era que se quedaría sin parte de su tiempo libre por la noche. Tener relaciones sexuales con hombres de Sangre Pura era algo que debía hacer alguien de su posición. Algunos aprendieron a deleitarse de ello, como sospechaba que Stina hizo, mientras que ella sólo cerraba los ojos y los dejaba hacer. Por lo general no era tan malo, una mamada o un par de minutos de embestidas y todo habría terminado.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Por la tarde, tuvo que limpiar y reorganizar el armario de pociones de la Señora Malfoy. A primera vista parecía bastante ordenado, pero la suciedad en los estantes se había acumulado durante años. Las personas mágicas no tenían el mismo nivel de limpieza que las personas del mundo muggle. Los elfos no eran los mejores limpiadores y los magos nunca limpiaban. Hermione tuvo que vaciar los estantes para frotar la superficie hasta quitar todo el polvo y luego poner todo de nuevo en su lugar.

La Señora Malfoy debió de estar complacida con su trabajo, porque Hermione no fue llamada para un aluvión de críticas, o tal vez no le importaba.

Después de la limpieza, tuvo que servir por segunda vez la cena en la casa. Draco ocasionalmente le daba pequeñas sonrisas para recordarle lo que sucedería esa noche. Ella hizo su trabajo y no hubo quejas. Después de la cena, compartiría las sobras con los elfos y ocasionalmente con Stina. Pasaban un poco de hambre, pero normalmente preparaban más comida de lo que la familia necesitaba para asegurarse que las sobras fuesen suficientes. Hermione había aprendido a mantener un poco de comida en su habitación en caso de que no hubiera suficientes sobras, a pesar que con los Malfoy era poco probable que eso sucediera.

Después de la cena, Hermione se quedó en la planta baja, clasificando la ropa que acababa de regresar del servicio de lavandería. Poco después de las nueve, oyó la campana que la llamaba a subir.

Como era de esperar, se trataba de Draco.

Ella tuvo que aprender el camino del mapa en la pared, porque todavía no había estado en esa parte de la casa.

La habitación de Draco era grande y oscura como el resto de la casa. Además de la cama y el baño, la habitación también tenía una zona de estar, un balcón y un escritorio. Incluso había una pequeña estantería cerca de la zona de recepción. Los libros siempre le habrían atraído antes de la guerra, pero ahora ella no leía más, parecía que no tenía sentido leerlos.

—Ahí estas. —Draco dijo, desde una de las sillas—. Apuesto a que has estado esperando mi llamado.

Hermione no dijo nada, pero esperaba instrucciones.

—Ah —bromeó— parece que deseas jugar, ¿no es así? Okey, voy a jugar. Así que responde sangre sucia.

—Tú no preguntaste, pero no, no he estado esperando tu llamado. —Respondió Hermione.

—No te pongas descarada, no estás en posición de ganar. —Dijo fríamente, pero luego hablo con interés—. Entonces, ¿cómo te has sentido en tu nuevo hogar?

—Bien. —Respondió.

—Quítate la ropa.

Hermione hizo lo que le dijo, mientras él observaba, sonriendo todo el tiempo. Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda, se quedó quieta y esperó instrucciones adicionales. Draco se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se acercó a ella dando vueltas a su alrededor. Era mucho más alto que ella, todavía vestía los pantalones negros ajustados y las botas altas de cuero negro que llegaban hasta debajo de sus rodillas. En estos días ese era el uniforme típico de los Mortífagos. Se había quitado la túnica y ahora estaba en su blanca camiseta de algodón.

La Marca Tenebrosa se mostraba amenazadora en su antebrazo. No esperaba que fuera a quitarse la ropa, nunca lo hacían. Podrían ser llamados por el Señor Oscuro en cualquier momento, por lo que los Mortífagos evitaban estar en un estado completo de desnudez.

Él se puso detrás de ella y le quito los pasadores que sujetaban su cabello.

—De verdad que luces como una institutriz estos días, Granger. —Dijo mientras dejaba su cabello suelto—. Aún con ese cabello tuyo, puede ser bueno. Es increíble que nunca aprendieras a manejarlo.

Siguió dando vueltas alrededor de ella, mirando su cuerpo desnudo.

—Ahora, ¿qué hacer?... —Pensó en voz alta— Las posibilidades son realmente infinitas. Sube a la cama.

Hermione hizo lo que le dijo y se acostó en la cama, su cabello oscuro quedó repartido por las sábanas blancas. Él la siguió, pero permaneció de pie, viéndola tendida en la cama antes de sentarse a su lado. Dejó de verla por un par de minutos, encendió un cigarrillo y lo fumó.

Una vez acabado se dio la vuelta y le acarició un poco el cuerpo.

—Tus manos son ásperas como una fregona. Ah, lo olvidaba... eres una fregona. No quiero que me toques con esos jamones a los que llamas manos, ¿me escuchaste?

Hermione asintió y mantuvo los ojos en el techo.

Draco acaricio su piel un poco más, jugo con sus pezones y lentamente arrastró sus dedos hacia abajo, hacia su sexo. Los toques no tenían impacto en Hermione, ella realmente no los sentía. No le eran repulsivos, pero se las arreglaba para mantener su piel y su sexo lo suficientemente insensibles como para no sentir las caricias de manos desconocidas.

Draco deslizó su dedo a través de sus pliegues hacia su entrada.

—¿Por qué, Sangre Sucia, estás completamente seca? Saber que no quieres esto sólo me hace desearte más. —Rió—. ¿Supongo que todos los encantos necesarios están en su lugar?

Hermione asintió y mantuvo sus ojos en el techo, pero aún sentía a Draco cambiar de posiciones, él ahora estaba arrodillado entre sus piernas. Sus rodillas hacían presión en sus piernas para separarlas un poco mientras descomprimía la cremallera de sus pantalones. Puso su brazo junto a ella mientras se inclinaba y se alineo a sí mismo para entrar en ella. El cuerpo de ella protestó ante la intromisión, ya que no estaba preparada.

—Eres increíblemente estrecha. —Dijo cuándo se abrió paso en su cuerpo. Finalmente se había obligado a sí mismo hasta el fondo y puso todo su peso sobre ella. Escuchaba la respiración entrecortada del muchacho junto a su oído mientras bombeaba un par de veces. Ella sabía que esto no iba a durar mucho tiempo. Aumentó la velocidad de sus golpes hasta que se estrelló contra ella por última vez. Él gimió en voz alta y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Hermione bastante duro mientras se corría. Hermione esperaba que no le hubiera hecho sangrar, y se preguntó dónde podía encontrar un poco de desinfectante. Esperaba que tuvieran en la planta baja, ya que no sería capaz de visitar el armario de pociones de la señora Malfoy a esta hora de la noche.

—Vete. —Draco ordenó mientras rodaba lejos. Hermione se levantó y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Él todavía estaba acostado en la cama. La estaba mirando, pero no dijo nada. Hermione salió de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible. Tendría que cambiarse y limpiarse en su habitación en la planta baja.

Por lo menos había sido rápido, pensó, aún tendría tiempo para un pequeño paseo por los jardines antes de meterse en la cama llena de bultos y un poco maloliente.

Le gustaba dar paseos por la noche, a veces era lo único que podía hacer. Los paseos eran siempre mejor cuando la luna estaba llena, así que estaba particularmente contenta de que hubiera luna llena esta noche. Pero también valían la pena los paseos en una noche oscura y tormentosa. Las tormentas tenían su encanto, como el viento que soplaba violentamente a través de las hojas, para agitarlas y luego estas caían. De cualquier forma, ahora podría olvidarse de todo lo demás y centrarse en la naturaleza a su alrededor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Dos.**

 **Notas:** Hi! Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de la historia. No saben cómo me emocionaba cuando mi teléfono sonaba alertándome que esta historia había sido agregada a favoritos o porque recibía un comentario. Les agradezco enormemente esos comentarios y que me tengan en sus historias favoritas, este capítulo va dedicado a todos ustedes que acogieron esta historia. También le mando agradecimientos a mi hermosa beta.

 _Guest Angel Perdido_ : tu comentario me emociono hasta más allá de la razón, es más te ganaste mi corazón. Espero que este capítulo fuese de tu agrado, y te agradezco por haberla leído y por darte el tiempo de dejarme un comentario.

 _Guest Clarity-chan_ : bueno, sí, la historia no tiene un lindo comienzo, y probablemente por un tiempo tampoco será linda, pero todo mejorara. Mil gracias por comentar.

Vanismortis: gracias por los ánimos, siempre es lindo recibirlos. Ara, espero que este capítulo te guste.

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Harry Potter_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, pertenece a _camnz_ y la historia fue beteada por _Ilwen Malfoy_. Contiene nonconsensual.

 **xxx**

Draco la llamaba a su habitación cada noche y cada noche tenía relaciones sexuales con ella, de alguna forma u otra. Pero el lento y forzoso inicio lo limitaba, por lo que comenzó a utilizar algún tipo de lubricante, que extendió sus opciones. Aprendió que dejar a Hermione controlar el ritmo resultaba incómodo, era algo parecido a los saltitos de un caballo cojo. Hermione hacía lo que le ordenaba y mantenía sus ojos en las paredes, en el techo o en el piso. No le ocultó que pensaba que Hermione era la peor follada del mundo, y eso estaba bien para ella.

Lo peor para Hermione era que no la dejaba sola una vez terminaba. Cada noche parecía retenerla un poco más. Después de un tiempo había comenzado a dejarla desnuda, ya sea de pie o limpiando algo, mientras él se quedaba en la cama observándola. Ver su propio desorden corriendo por sus piernas parecía agradarle inmensamente. Después él le diría lo sucia que estaba.

—Mírate, eres una puta. —Dijo Draco una noche después de convocarla a su habitación mientras le retiraba los pasadores del cabello nuevamente, liberando su salvaje cabellera—. Realmente debes hacer un esfuerzo para verte mejor, se suponía que eras rápida captando las cosas, Sangre Sucia. Has intentado tan duro convencer a los demás que lo eras. Pero simplemente no estás haciendo el esfuerzo.

Hermione no lo estaba escuchando realmente, aún cuando Draco calmadamente acariciaba su cabello con las manos su mente estaba en otra parte.

—Tal vez tengamos que asegurarnos que no se te olvide lo que eres. —Soltó en broma— tengo algo para ti... —dijo antes de caminar hacia el escritorio. De un cajón sacó un pedazo de tela de color púrpura brillante— ponte esto.

Lanzó la pieza de tela a Hermione y ella empezó a desvestirse. El pedazo de tela se veía pequeño, pero se expandía mucho más de lo que uno podía anticipar. Era de color púrpura brillante, con un brillo metálico, tan apretado que rebelaba todas sus curvas, tan escotado que prácticamente dejaba ver su ombligo, y el borde frontal se arrugaba hasta su entrepierna, lo que hacía que mostrara la cara interna de sus muslos.

—Eso está mejor. —Indicó brillante y se posiciono detrás de ella, sosteniéndola de las caderas frente al espejo de cuerpo entero— ¿no te ves como una puta, Sangre Sucia?

—Sí. —Ella respondió a la pregunta.

—Mira, yo no creo que entiendas. —Indicó— de rodillas.

Hermione bajó y Draco la empujó hasta que estuvo en cuatro patas.

—Creo que necesitas verlo. —Expresó y le subió la apretada falda sobre su trasero. Desabrochó su bragueta y se alineo a sí mismo para entrar en ella. El lubricante que aplico hizo la entrada bastante fluida, pero la penetración profunda la hizo jadear al tiempo que tocaba el cuello del útero. El ruido parecía agradarle y sonrió mientras empezaba a moverse dentro y fuera de ella. Hermione fijó su mirada en el suelo.

—Mírame, Sangre Sucia —ordenó, y Hermione lo miró a través del espejo delante de ella.

Él mantuvo el contacto visual durante un tiempo, pero cuando empezó a acercarse el final, parecía tener problemas para mantener el enfoque. Hermione vio cómo su rostro se tensó justo cuando dio un último empujón fuerte, volvió a golpearle el cuello del útero con tanta fuerza que la hizo jadear. Observó como el rostro del rubio se relajaba y poco a poco se dejaba caer sobre ella. No podía sostener su peso, así que se acostó en el suelo con él descansándole encima. Su peso la mantenía clavada al suelo, mientras él recuperaba el aliento. Mientras tanto, Hermione calculó el número de tablas de madera del piso, que eran entre 180 y 220. Verlo a los ojos no hacía diferencia para ella. La presión sobre el cuello de su útero era molesta y dolorosa, pero nada más.

Todavía respiraba pesadamente mientras se retiraba de ella y se levantaba. Subió su cremallera y se acercó a su vitrina de alcohol.

—Ahora creo que es mejor que uses ese vestido todo el tiempo para que no lo olvides. —Dijo mientras se servía una copa.

Hermione se movió con cuidado sobre la alfombra. Iba a tener fugas y no quería manchar la alfombra de seda del Oriente Medio. Tendría que limpiarla después de todo y sería mucho más fácil limpiar la alfombra fuera del duro piso de madera.

Cuando por finalmente la dejo ir, tomó su vestido de servidumbre y bajó las escaleras hacia su habitación. Se puso su camisón encima para no tomar el riesgo de quitarse el horrible vestido púrpura que apenas cubría la mitad de su trasero si se inclinaba. Tendría que usarlo mañana de acuerdo con las órdenes que le habían dado. Mientras tanto, tenía media hora para vagar fuera y olvidarse de todo. Era sorprendente la facilidad con la que podía bloquear todo y perderse en la naturaleza, en toda esa belleza y misterio. Había tenido horribles sueños, justo después de la guerra, pero ahora realmente no tenía muchas pesadillas.

Todos los Malfoy salieron temprano en la mañana, por lo que probablemente Hermione no sería perturbada la mayor parte del día. Esto significaba que no tendría que servir el desayuno o el almuerzo.

El vestido cachondo de Hermione enfureció a Stina. Hermione no podía adivinar por qué y en realidad no se molestó en averiguarlo. Se le aferraba incómodamente mientras limpiaba, pero por otro lado, dejaba libre sus brazos y piernas.

Por la noche, Hermione tuvo que servir la cena, dado que los Malfoy habían regresado. Y tenían un huésped, a lo que generalmente Hermione y los elfos le tenían terror. Eso significaba que habría menos comida para todos. Los elfos automáticamente cederían sus porciones para ella y para Stina. Hermione afirmaría que no tenía hambre y usaría la comida seca que guardaba en su habitación. Stina, ciertamente, no renunciaría a su parte.

Hermione llevó la sopa, y se dio cuenta que el invitado era el profesor Snape. Ahora era el director de Hogwarts y Hermione no lo había visto desde la guerra.

—¿Qué llevas puesto? —Narcissa exigió. Hermione iba a responder, pero Narcissa trasladó su atención a Draco— ¿es esto lo que estás haciendo?

—Pensé que iba a enseñarle un poco de humildad. — dijo Draco.

—Es obsceno. No quiero que mis sirvientes vistan como tartas. —Narcissa gritó— esta es mi casa y yo no vivo en un burdel. —Se puso de pie bruscamente tirando la silla al suelo y utilizó su varita para cerrar de golpe las puertas del comedor cuando salió de la habitación.

—Has disgustado a tu madre. —Lucius dijo fríamente antes de mirar a Hermione y ordenarle que se cambiara. Hermione puso el cuenco de sopa en su lugar y salió de la habitación.

Volvió a su habitación y se puso su vestido normal, antes de regresar al comedor para reanudar sus funciones. Hubo un silencio incómodo en la habitación cuando entró, pero sus rostros no mostraron que había habido cierto debate mientras ella no estaba.

Ella le sirvió la sopa a Lucius, y luego a Draco y, por último, al profesor Snape. Narcissa no regresó durante toda la comida, pero la conversación trató de la guerra con los muggles. Ellos estaban reclutando comunidades de magos en otros países para pelear contra el mundo muggle.

—Las colonias están fuera, por supuesto. —Dijo Lucius— la mayor parte de las comunidades de magos en el nuevo mundo tienen actitudes laxas a los derechos y la superioridad del mundo mágico. Gran parte de las personas de sus comunidades poseen antepasados sangre sucia, de todos modos. Los africanos también están demostrando ser difíciles, ya que están muy unidos, mientras que en el oriente medio se están escondiendo para salvar su vida.

—Bueno, el Oriente Medio mágico no necesita ponerse de pie —dijo el profesor Snape—. Es inaceptable la persecución que reciben dentro de las comunidades muggles. Es realmente vergonzoso que llegaran a eso.

—Los escandinavos también están resultando difíciles, pero estamos muy bien con Rusia y la Europa antigua. —continuó Lucius— no estamos realmente seguros de cómo el Lejano Oriente se alineará aún, pero tenemos que enviar más emisarios allí.

Hermione cortó la carne mientras los hombres hablaban. Durante la comida tuvo que volver a rellenar las jarras de vino dos veces.

Después de la comida, el Profesor Snape le dio un rápido movimiento de cabeza mientras ella le retiraba el plato, pero los Malfoy la ignoraron por completo.

Los elfos estaban ocupados limpiando las escaleras cuando ella bajó a comer. Las sobras fueron puestas en la mesa de la cocina a la espera. Ella tomó un pequeño trozo de carne y se excusó para dejar que los elfos y Stina comieran. Puso el pedazo de carne en una de las piezas de pan duro que tenía en su habitación. Había un montón de comida en la cocina, pero toda pertenecía a los Malfoy. Sólo se les permitía comer las sobras de ellos, todo lo demás estaba hechizado para asegurarse de que nadie más lo comiera.

Draco la llamó al alrededor de las diez, lo que era tarde. Puede que terminaran demasiado tarde como para que ella pudiera relajarse en el jardín esa noche.

—¿Dónde está el vestido que te di? —le preguntó bruscamente cuando entro en la habitación.

—En la planta baja.

—Bueno, ve por él. No quiero volver a verte en esa "cosa" en mi habitación, ¿lo entiendes?.

—Entiendo. —Señaló y bajó a cambiarse. Regresó con el vestido púrpura apretado.

—Eso está mejor. —Dijo cuando regresó. Se acercó y la agarró por la mandíbula—. Ahora me perteneces para siempre, pero molestaste a madre, por lo que tendrás que usar ese engendro de vestido cuando estés fuera de mi habitación.

Él la soltó y se sentó en uno de los sillones. Se dio cuenta que él estaba cansado esa noche. Tal vez la dejaría ir, entonces podría retirarse al jardín.

—Quiero tu boca esta noche. —Expresó mientras se frotaba los ojos.

No la miró mientras ella se le acercaba y se arrodillaba frente a él. Le bajo la cremallera y libero su hombría. Lo tocó ligeramente para excitarlo, y a continuación, lo tomó con su boca. Ella escuchó a Draco soltar una gran exhalación mientras lo hacía. Mientras mejor lo hiciera, más pronto se iría. Lamió, chupó y tocó hasta que él se tensó por completo.

Las hojas caían afuera, cubrían gran parte del jardín y crujían bajo sus pies.

Hermione estaba tratando de evitar las náuseas mientras él la agarraba del cabello y masajeaba su cuero cabelludo con los nudillos. Ella sabía que el acercarse al final hacía que él tratara de ir más profundo, produciéndole náuseas. Su respiración le dijo que se estaba a punto de suceder y Hermione luchó para mantener las náuseas fuera cuando él se vino.

—¿Hay algo más que necesites esta noche? —le preguntó después de un tiempo de espera.

Él negó con la cabeza y Hermione se escapó de la habitación tan rápido como pudo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Tres.**

 **Notas:** Hello! Cómo han estado? Lamento la tardanza, pero estuve muy ocupada últimamente… la universidad me está pateando el trasero, y lamentablemente seguirá así por un buen tiempo. Desde ya les pediré perdón por no actualizar tan seguido. Les agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios, sus favs y sus follow. Agradecimientos también a mi hermosa y talentosa beta Ilwen.

 _Guest Clarity-chan_ : jejejej… te sorprenderá la manera en la cual se van a enamorar.

 _Guest Nany-chan_ : yo también odio cuando los buenos fics tienen pocos capítulos, por ello trato de actualizar seguido, aunque a veces me es imposible.

Ahora a un punto importante, hace unos días atrás me entere que personas; Dousy Black (que fue muy amable) y otra chica de la cual no tengo el nombre (la cual fue muy grosera) se dirigieron a Ilwen (ni idea porque no me contactaron a mi) para comentarles que la historia es de camnz y que yo estoy plagiándola, yo siempre dije que la historia en si no era mía. Cuando me refiero a que este es mi primer dramione, es porque efectivamente es mi primer dramione. Esta es una traducción, más que autorizada, pero la versión en español es mi trabajo de traducción, es mi bebe en proceso, por eso me refería a que era algo mío, porque es algo en lo cual estoy trabajando con mucho cariño y a lo cual le estoy dedicando mucho de mi tiempo, yo lo considero mi bebe. Así que repito… esto NO es un plagio, estoy AUTORIZADA por camnz. Gracias. Oh! Y para la próxima que quieran acusarme de plagio, por favor diríjanse conmigo y no con Ilwen.

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _camnz_ y esta historia fue beteada por _Ilwen Malfoy_. Contiene  nonconsensual.

 **xxx**

Los días pasaban en la mansión. Todas las noches Draco llamaba a Hermione a su habitación y ella constantemente hacía todo lo que le solicitaba cualquier miembro de la familia. Volvía a usar su vestido normal, pero tenía que cambiarse al vestido púrpura de puta cuando iba a la habitación de Draco, donde pasaba cada vez más tiempo. Se había acostumbrado al vestido ajustado, en realidad le gustaba bastante. Era como una segunda piel y la hacía sentir menos humana, más como un animal cómodo en su propia piel. Casi deseaba poder usarlo todo el tiempo.

Draco se había vuelto un poco más sombrío. Constantemente se refería a ella como puta sucia y a veces peor, pero a Hermione no importaba en absoluto. Ocasionalmente le hacía preguntas sobre Hogwarts, y ella tenía que responder, ya que eran preguntas directas. Si existía ambigüedad en la pregunta, simplemente le diría que no lo sabía. La primera pregunta, fue acerca de Ron. Quién era su maestro favorito, ella no lo sabía. Cuál era su comida favorita en el Gran Comedor, ya no lo recordaba.

Principalmente tendría relaciones sexuales con ella. No le pedía que se marchara después, pero decía que no cuando se le preguntaba si había algo más que necesitara. En algún momento Hermione podría escapar hacia el jardín.

—Tengo un vestido nuevo para ti. —Dijo una noche— creo que te gustará. A mí me gusta.

Saco un vestido de una bolsa y lo dejó al acostado de la cama. Era un vestido azul bebé con ribetes blancos. Parecía de niña pequeña, pero Hermione trató de ponérselo. Draco observó mientras ella luchaba con el vestido. No encajaba sobre la pulsera de hierro.

—No puedo ponerlo en mi brazo. —Dijo finalmente— es demasiado apretado.

—No es demasiado apretado. —Sentenció— sólo vamos a tener que retirar el brazalete para que entre. —Él sacó su varita y quitó el brazalete, colocándolo en la cama.

Sin el brazalete, el vestido entró, pero era muy ajustado. Se ajustaba fuertemente alrededor de sus brazos y el pecho, pero se ensanchaba justo debajo de su busto hasta la mitad del muslo. Se veía como un vestido de una niña, tal vez algo que una niña de tres años podría llevar a una boda. En realidad tuvo una muñeca Barbie que usaba algo similar cuando era pequeña.

Se movió a su alrededor y veía el vestido. —¿Te gusta? —preguntó.

—No tengo ninguna opinión. —Hermione respondió con aire ausente.

Estaba corriendo sus dedos a lo largo de su cintura, sintiendo el material y las curvas debajo. Hermione podía asegurar que la mente del muchacho se enfocaba en sexo.

—Tenemos que hacer algo con tu cabello. —Dijo arrastrando sus dedos a través de él. Sacó algo más de a bolsa: una cinta de raso negro. Se parecía a la versión traviesa de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

—Eso está mejor. —Expresó— ahora lo que puedes... —Se detuvo y dio un respingo. Se frotó la marca oscura como si le causara dolor— me tengo que ir. No vayas a ninguna parte —y se desapareció.

Hermione se puso de pie en la sala en silencio durante unos minutos antes de que sus ojos se movieran a la pulsera de hierro que estaba en la cama de Draco. Algo estaba tratando de atravesar su mente perezosa. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que no había nada que controlara sus movimientos. Ella podría tratar de escapar. Probablemente la matarían si la atrapaban, pero todos modos esto no era vida, por lo que no tenía nada que perder. No es que realmente tuviera a donde ir. Sus padres estaban ya muertos. Sería una amenaza para quien la escondiera, así que no podía ver a nadie si escapaba. Pero podía ocultarse en el mundo muggle, tal vez incluso luchar contra Voldemort.

Prestó atención a los sonidos en la casa, pero estaba sereno. El pasillo fuera de la habitación de Draco estaba tranquilo, Hermione no vio a nadie camino a la planta baja. Fue a su habitación y recogió su abrigo marrón para cubrir el vestido de muñeca. Tenía que ir a la cocina y comprobar el mapa para asegurarse de donde estaba todo el mundo. No quería que Stina viera el vestido, ya que le podría llamar la atención y se daría cuenta de la falta del brazalete. Consideró inventar una excusa para salir a la calle, pero optó por sólo salir sin llamar la atención.

Stina no estaba en la cocina, habían un par de elfos pero estaban enfocados en sus labores. Lucius estaba en su estudio y su esposa estaba en su habitación. Draco no estaba en la casa. La mente de Hermione estaba trabajando furiosamente. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que había utilizado su cerebro de forma adecuada. Se dirigió a la puerta y se deslizó fuera. No hubo ningún indicio que algo estuviera fuera de lo normal así que continuó bajando las escaleras y salió al jardín. Ir al jardín no representaba nada inusual, lo hacía cada noche. Una vez fuera, se dio la vuelta y verificó las ventanas para ver si alguien la estaba observando, pero no podía ver que nadie estuviera mirando.

Camino rápidamente, pero en silencio, hacia el fondo del jardín donde se iniciaba el bosque. Tenía que atravesar una puerta y Hermione tanteó ligeramente la cerradura. Las defensas no la detendrían, pero podrían ser potenciales alarmas si uno de los esclavos salía, aunque Hermione nunca había oído hablar de alguien que tuviera esas defensas. Las pulseras eran bastante efectivas para mantener a los esclavos confinados. No había vuelta a atrás si pasaba por la puerta. No existían explicaciones que pudiera utilizar para justificar estar fuera de los terrenos.

No pasó nada cuando atravesó la puerta. La cerró detrás de ella en caso que alguien se diera cuenta que estaba abierta. Se volvió hacia el bosque y comenzó a caminar. Su corazón latía sin control en su pecho y tenía tanta adrenalina en el cuerpo que sentía pequeñas sacudidas a lo largo de su cuerpo. Su cerebro estaba gritando por más oxígeno.

No sabía dónde estaba la casa, pero se mantendría caminando hacia el Sur hasta llegar a cualquier ciudad muggle, y luego caminaría hacia Londres. Se dio cuenta de que debería haber traído un poco de agua, pero podría haber parecido sospechoso.

Cuando estuvo lejos de la casa empezó a correr. Estaba fuera de forma, pero la adrenalina mantuvo su marcha. Una vez que estuvo a algunos kilómetros, pudo descansar y caminar. Caminó durante unos minutos, pero se detuvo bruscamente cuando vio un cambio de forma entre los árboles.

—¿Por qué estás afuera, Sangre Sucia? —Draco salió de detrás de los árboles y caminó hacia ella.

—No. —dijo Hermione, su mente buscaba algo que hacer. Draco tenía su varita, por lo que las opciones eran muy limitadas. Ella podría tratar de luchar, pero sería bastante inútil en contra de aquella varita.

Él se acercó y estrechó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Se reía y Hermione estaba teniendo problemas para mantener el equilibrio. No pudo evitar empezar a llorar cuando la decepción amarga la golpeó.

—No pensaste que realmente podrías escapar ¿verdad? te lo dije, eres mía y siempre lo serás. Tonta. Nunca va a salir de aquí.

La mente de Hermione todavía estaba sobrecargada. Él no debería estar aquí. Fue llamado. Él debería estar en otro lugar. ¿Por qué estaba aquí?

—Nunca te fuiste. —Hermione soltó cuando se dio cuenta que estaba jugando con ella— planeaste esto.

Draco la giró para que quedase frente a él. —Quería ver lo que ibas a hacer. —Expresó y le limpió las lágrimas— pero aquí estás. Mira, yo sabía que estabas ahí en alguna parte, y aquí estás.

—Que te jodan Malfoy. —Gritó.

—El lenguaje —expuso en broma— yo sabía que podía hacerte salir. No puedes esconderte de mí.

La besó en la boca, pero Hermione le mordió. Se rió de nuevo y los apareció de nuevo en su habitación.

—No luches Granger. —Comentó manteniendo el tono jocoso— en realidad puedes, si lo desea, pero no va a hacer mucha diferencia.

Ella sabía que tenía razón. Había conseguido sacarla de su burbuja y ahora necesitaba volver a poner su barrera, la barrera que la hacía completamente indiferente. Trató de ponerla nuevamente, pero no podía dejar de llorar.

Él la beso de nuevo —Ahora no más lágrimas. —Dijo mientras le quitaba el vestido.

 _No, no_ , pensó Hermione, _no ahora_. Él la estaba tirando hacia la cama. Ella sabía que la lucha no cambiaría el resultado, así que sólo cumplió. La barrera era la única manera de hacer frente a esto.

—No más lágrimas. —Dijo suavemente y le acarició la mejilla, pero Hermione no pudo evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran. Por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo conseguir poner nuevamente su barrera, o bien, simplemente no encajaba sobre sus emociones. Sentía cada toque de un modo que normalmente no podría.

Malfoy fue increíblemente amable con ella, y Hermione sabía que podría encontrar comodidad en aquellos toques si dejaba que la consolara, pero nunca, nunca buscaría comodidad allí. No con él. Nunca. Nunca sería como Stina que había aprendido a desearlo; ya que era el único consuelo a su disposición. Hermione nunca iría por ese camino. Puede ser que tuviera que soportar cualquier cosa, pero nunca sería parte de eso.

Al finalizar, Draco tiró de ella manteniéndola entre sus brazos mientras dormía. Hermione no podía dormir, pero después de un rato logró calmarse. Tenía que aclarar su mente para conseguir poner su barrera correctamente otra vez.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Cuatro.**

 **Notas:** Ay! No sé cómo comenzar a disculparme por la gran tardanza, sé que los capítulos son cortos, pero estuve y aún estoy hasta el tope con la universidad (facultad), ya ni tiempo para dormir tengo, así que por favor ténganme paciencia. Fecha para la próxima actualización aún no tengo, ya que hasta fin de mes estoy hasta el cuello con trabajos prácticos, exámenes y presentaciones orales, pero les juro por Merlin que me buscare el tiempo para actualizar pronto. Agradezco a todos los que leen la historia, y aún más a los que se dan el tiempo de dejarme un mensajito, ustedes tienen un lugarcito especial en mi corazón.

Otra cosa, no es que me moleste, pero… la verdad es que es algo inquietante, es sobre los lectores fantasmas, que me agregan a cuanto favorito sea posible, pero nunca me dicen sus opiniones, vamos que realmente me interesa saber si esto les está gustando, o si soy un asco como traductora y debería de desistir. Habiendo dicho esto, me despido, besos!

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _camnz_ y esta historia fue beteada por _Ilwen Malfoy_. Contiene  nonconsensual.

 **xxxx**

Por la mañana Hermione no sabía dónde se encontraba. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que se despertó junto a alguien o incluso desde que había estado entre cálidas y suaves mantas. Escapó de la cama y se puso el vestido de muñeca. Draco despertó en el momento en ella salió de la cama.

Mientras se levantaba, él la detuvo.

—No puedes olvidar tu pulsera. —Le dijo— Los dos sabemos que no podemos confiar, ¿verdad?. —Sacó su varita y ajustó el brazalete alrededor de su muñeca. A Hermione no le gustaban sus toques y quería tirar de su brazo, pero se contuvo. Tenía que volver a donde estaba antes, donde nada le afectaba. Todavía no estaba allí, pero iba a tratar de volver durante el día.

—No puedo quitarme el vestido con el brazalete puesto— Respondió Hermione en voz baja.

—¿Y por qué es eso necesario? —le replicó—. Voy a quitarlo para ti cuando lo necesites.

—¿Qué pasa si no estás aquí?

—Entonces vas a tener que esperar.

 _Siempre puedo cortar el vestido si lo necesito_ , pensó Hermione desafiante. Ella comenzó a alejarse, debía comenzar a prepararse para el servicio de desayuno.

—Te quiero aquí cuando vuelva esta tarde. —La llamó.

—Tengo deberes. —dijo Hermione.

—Te diré cuáles son tus deberes... Eres mía, Sangre sucia, llevarás a cabo cualquier función que mi madre te diga, después eres enteramente mía. ¿Entendido? —Señaló, estaba empezando a enojarse.

—Sí —respondió ella en voz baja y se fue. Sólo podía irse y hacer lo que le decían, les permitiría resolver cualquier lucha de poder que hubiera entre los miembros del hogar. De todas formas no importaba. Estaba contenta de que su indiferencia comenzara a volver.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Por la tarde, Hermione estaba limpiando las ventanas de la planta baja. Había logrado calmar su mente bastante bien. Lo que Draco le había hecho fue cruel, y fue una tonta por no haber sospechado que él estaba jugando con ella. No sería tan estúpida otra vez. El trabajo repetitivo estaba ayudando a poner sus pensamientos en orden.

Cuando estaba trabajando alrededor de la esquina de la casa, vio a un hombre en el jardín. Ella nunca había visto a nadie en el jardín antes. Los miembros de la casa, por lo que ella sabía, en realidad nunca se aventuraban hacia fuera. El hombre estaba de espaldas atendiendo a los arbustos. Tenía el cabello castaño y era bastante delgado. Algo le pareció familiar, pero no había nadie en la casa que se le pareciera. El hombre se volvió ligeramente mientras trabajaba. Neville.

Hermione corrió hacia la puerta más cercana y voló fuera. —¡Neville! —gritó mientras corría hacia él.

Neville la miró en estado de shock y casi fue arrollado por el contundente abrazo de oso de Hermione.

—Hermione. ¿Eres tú? —preguntó.

Hermione se colgó de él durante un largo tiempo. Sus emociones estaban todas alborotadas de nuevo después de que paso toda la mañana tratando de calmarse. Incluso estaba llorando otra vez.

—¿Cómo has estado? —finalmente le preguntó.

—Bueno. Atiendo jardines. Siempre fui bueno en Herbología en la escuela. Resulta que soy un buen jardinero también.

—¿Vives aquí también? — Le preguntó, confundida, ya que nunca lo había visto.

—No, yo vivo con los Froshters, pero comparten mis servicios con otras familias. Vengo aquí un par de veces a la semana para atender el jardín. ¿Vives aquí ahora?

—Sí, soy sirvienta aquí. —dijo Hermione. Ella tuvo que abrazarlo de nuevo.

—Has perdido tanto peso Neville. —Ella comentó.

—Tú también Hermione. —Dijo en voz baja— ¿cómo has estado?

—Estoy bien. Mejor ahora que te he visto.

—Ellos no te están tratando mal, ¿verdad?

—Como era de esperar —dijo Hermione.

—Apuesto a que Draco es una mierda... —bufó Neville.

—Sí, bueno, nada nuevo allí —Hermione le dio la razón.

Se sentaron detrás de uno de los arbustos y hablaron un poco antes que Neville le dijera que tal vez debería volver antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que se había ido.

—Fue tan bueno verte, Neville —Hermione comentó.

—Vuelvo en un par de días

—Voy a venir, así podemos vernos —dijo Hermione alegremente antes de volver a la casa. Normalmente nadie prestaba atención a donde estaba, siempre y cuando finalizara sus tareas, pero con órdenes de Draco para estar allí cuando regresara, tenía que llegar hasta su habitación.

Draco aún no había regresado, por lo que Hermione se sentó en una de las sillas. La casa estaba totalmente tranquila. Uno de los elfos debió haber hecho la cama de Draco cuando estaba en la planta baja haciendo sus deberes. _Trata de poner la barrera en su lugar_ , pensó para sí. Ver a Neville había derrumbado su barrera de nuevo. _Tienes que calmarte_ , se dijo, _despeja tu mente_. Pero era difícil. Ver a Neville había traído tantas cosas de vuelta. Y lo vería de nuevo en un par de días otra vez.

Se había vuelto delgado y alto, pero aún tenía esa expresión que ella siempre había querido. En comparación con Draco, quien también era alto, pero había crecido más duro y más frío. Draco aún tenía algunos de los rasgos juveniles, pero había algo de envejecimiento en sus ojos también. Ella no quería pensar en Draco. Ella no quería ni pensar en él como él.

Lo oyó venir. Ya conocía el sonido que las largas botas negras hacían. Se puso de pie y esperó.

—Bueno... Estás aquí. —Dijo al entrar por la puerta. Tenía sangre en él. Su camisa blanca estaba salpicada, por lo que debía haber sangre en su túnica y pantalones también—. Esto tendrá que limpiarse... —dijo mientras dejaba caer sus ropas en el suelo— Prepárame un baño.

Hermione entró en el baño y comenzó a preparar el agua, mientras Draco se desnudaba, dejando su ropa en una pila en el suelo. Cuando la bañera estuvo lista, él entró y se metió en el baño. Estaba completamente desnudo.

—Dame de beber —ordenó— y luego ven y frota mis pies.

Hermione hizo lo que le dijo. Le consiguió whisky de los decantadores en el dormitorio y se lo dio, luego se sentó en el extremo de la bañera, donde puso su pie sobre su regazo.

—El Señor Oscuro es muy molesto —Musitó Draco, mirándola mientras ella empezaba a frotar el pie que empapaba su vestido—. Resulta que los muggles han encontrado la forma de erradicar a las personas que hemos hechizado. Todas las personas que hemos puesto dentro del gobierno y los militares han comenzado a desaparecer. ¿Quién pensaría que los muggles eran tan inteligentes? Nosotros no podemos confirmaar que esténn bajo la maldición Imperius, pero de alguna manera los muggles han descubierto cómo detectarla. Ellos han eliminado prácticamente todos nuestros recursos en el mundo muggle. Apuesto a que sabes cómo lo hacen.

—No, no lo sé —respondió mientras continuaba masajeando sus pies.

—Tal vez el Señor Oscuro te pregunte sobre ello. Apostaría a que cantarías como un canario. —Dijo divertido con sus propios pensamientos oscuros— Pero entonces probablemente no vayas a volver, y no podemos dejar que eso pase.

Las amenazas de muerte eran algo a lo Hermione estaba acostumbrada. Ellos no se preocupaban demasiado por ella, incluso si lo hicieran, poner fin a esta terrible existencia no era algo por lo que necesariamente iba a luchar si se presentara el caso.

—Tráeme una toalla —ordenó— tengo que salir. Tengo que hablar con mi padre. Creo que necesitas un baño. Me gusta que estés agradable y limpia. Entra —dijo sacando su varita y le quitó el brazalete. Esperó con su toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura mientras ella se desnudaba, a continuación, le puso el brazalete de nuevo. Hermione se metió al baño mientras él miraba y se quedó allí mientras él entraba en el dormitorio y se vestía.

—Volveré antes de la cena para que te puedas vestir —indicó y salió de la habitación.

Hermione drenó la bañera y la volvió a llenar. La idea de estar en la misma agua le era repugnante. Se quedó en el baño hasta que el agua se enfrió. Había sido un largo tiempo desde que tuvo un baño caliente, sin prisas. Sobre todo porque ahora tenía que lavarse con un trapo y agua fría. Ella normalmente tenía que usar jabón para lavar su cabello, lo que no hacía nada bien a su condición. Draco tenía champús caros y todo tipo de acondicionadores.

Se reprendió por ser tan ridícula y pensar en cosas como el acondicionador de cabello. No debería estar pensando en cómo lucía su cabello.

El cabello de Hermione estuvo seco para el momento en que Draco regresó. Ella todavía estaba sentada en una toalla esperando para volver a vestirse. Una vez que lo estuvo, sacó las horquillas para el cabello del pequeño bolsillo que había hecho en el dobladillo del vestido, y recogió su cabello en un moño apretado. Ella había aprendido a quitarse las horquillas antes de entrar en la habitación de Draco por las noches porque si él las quitaba todas, ella nunca llegaría a ver esos pasadores nuevamente y ahora se había reducido a utilizar sus último dos.

El servicio de la cena fue largo esa noche. Los Malfoy tenían invitados de nuevo, lo que significaba raciones reducidas en la planta baja. Los invitados fueron dos mortífagos que Hermione no conocía. La señora Malfoy le dio a Hermione una mirada fría cuando vio el vestido nuevo, Draco y su madre intercambiaron miradas significativas al respecto. Al final, la señora Malfoy lo ignoró.

También hablaron de la pérdida de sus agentes e informantes muggles. Especularon que debía de haber una persona o un grupo de personas responsables y si podían encontrarlos podrían eludir todo el proceso.

—Ir y contratar más agentes tiene riesgos, sin embargo. Hemos perdido dos de nuestros hombres que que habían entrado para reclutar en el ejército muggle. Ninguno ha sido visto desde entonces, aunque estoy seguro que si están vivos, nunca darán información —dijo Lucius.

—Al igual ¿qué importa?. Sólo son muggles, ¿qué podrían a hacer con la información, de todos modos?. Incluso si supieran todo acerca de nosotros... —dijo extravagante uno de los invitados.

Lucius parecía menos convencido que cualquiera de los invitados. —Todavía no es una buena idea tenerlos al tanto de cualquier información sobre nosotros.

Ninguno de ellos le prestó atención y Hermione se quedó para limpiar cuando la familia y sus invitados se trasladaron a una de las salas de entretenimiento y para fumar cigarros.

Después de limpiar los platos, Hermione esperó en el jardín a que los huéspedes se fueran. Realmente no podía relajarse porque la noche probablemente seguiría. Draco la llamaría como siempre lo hacía y no podría tener tiempo para entrar en el jardín de nuevo. La falta de su propio tiempo la estaba irritando. Necesitaba tiempo para desacoplar y crear los resúmenes en su vida que le servían de soporte.

Draco hizo la llamada. Hermione se dio cuenta que estaba cansado de nuevo, lo cual era bueno porque sería rápido. Estaba parcialmente desnudo ya y le indicó que se metiera a la cama.

—Hueles precioso —dijo—. Debería hacer que te dieras baños todos los días, creo. Tal vez después de la cena, debías ir a tomar un baño y esperar por mí.

Estaba un poco borracho y Hermione podía oler el alcohol y cigarros en su aliento. Procedió a quitarle su vestido y después de la sustitución de la pulsera, él le dio un suave empuje hacia la cama.

El sexo fue rápido esa noche. Unas pocas, embestidas y estaba casi agotado. Él gimió en el oído de Hermione con cada embestida y la mordió en la unión del hombro y el cuello mientras se acercaba. "No está tan mal", pensó Hermione. Ya no estaba tan desensibilizada como antes, pero tampoco le importaba la intrusión, como había sido la noche anterior. La barrera estaba débil pero estaba haciendo un trabajo adecuado.

Él le ordenó permanecer cuando ella quiso salir de la cama. Se dio la vuelta y se quedó allí mirando al techo. Draco se durmió con su brazo sobre su cintura. Hermione sabía que tendría que quedarse hasta la mañana de nuevo. Se sentía resentida porque su tiempo en el jardín le estaba siendo quitado. Ella preferiría tener su tiempo en el jardín que tener una cama caliente para dormir, sobre todo si la elección era esa cama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Cinco.**

 **Notas:** No tengo idea de cómo disculparme por la tardanza, pero la verdad es que estuve muy atareada, me dieron duro en la universidad con trabajos prácticos, informes, ensayos, presentaciones orales y exámenes… la verdad es que me sorprende estar viva a estas alturas del año, pero la buena noticia es que estoy a solo unos días de terminar las clases, así que allí tendré tiempo para terminar unos capítulos más antes de centrarme en mis exámenes finales, que serán el próximo mes, luego de eso tratare de avanzar lo más que pueda para que el próximo semestre no tarde tanto. Agradezco a todos los que leen la historia, y aún más a los que se dan el tiempo de dejarme un mensajito, ustedes tienen un lugarcito especial en mi corazón.

Como dije antes, no es que me moleste, pero… me inquieta esta nueva modalidad de los lectores fantasmas, que me agregan a favoritos o alertas, pero nunca me dicen sus opiniones, vamos que realmente me interesa saber si esto les está gustando, o si soy un asco y debería de desistir. Habiendo dicho esto, me despido, besos!

 _Guest Moira:_ enserio te gusto la historia como para engancharte? No sabes lo feliz que me hiciste con esas palabras. Espero de todo corazón que sigas leyendo la historia, y claro que siga siendo de tu agrado :D

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _camnz_ y esta historia fue beteada por _IlwenMalfoy_. Contiene  nonconsensual.

 **xxxx**

Hermione durmió bastante bien con Draco a su lado, pero se despertó a la mañana siguiente con la señora Malfoy entrando en la habitación. Cuando ella los vio, o más bien a Hermione, se detuvo en seco.

—Es impropio tienen sirvientes durmiendo en tu cama, Draco —sentenció con frialdad.

—Tienes que aprender a tocar madre —respodió Draco mientras se sentaba.

—¿No tienes deberes? —le espetó la señora Malfoy a Hermione, quien salió a toda prisa de la cama y trató de vestirse, pero tuvo que parar cuando su brazalete no la dejó terminar. Draco se dio la vuelta para retirarle y volver a ponerle la pulsera.

—Me gustaría que se pusiera vestidos de sirviente apropiados —dijo la mujer.

—Este vestido es más que adecuado para las funciones a las que sirve. —respondió Draco, escabrosamente.

La señora Malfoy hizo una rabieta en voz alta, antes de decir que Lucius quería hablar con él antes del desayuno.

Hermione corrió escaleras abajo para prepararse para el servicio de desayuno. El desayuno era un asunto apresurado, ya que los hombres estaban a punto de ir a alguna parte. No habían hablado mucho, pero Draco estaba claramente emocionado por el día. La señora Malfoy estaba nerviosa como cada vez que Draco se pasaba el día en misiones con su padre.

Hermione pasó el resto de la mañana puliendo una de las escaleras principales de la casa. La madera era hermosa, pero había sido descuidada durante algún tiempo. Hermione logró hacer que la madera brillara de nuevo. A ella realmente le gusta trabajar en ello. No era culpa de las escaleras estar atoradas en la casa en la que vivía esa espantosa familia. Ella estaba atrapada tanto como las escaleras. Pero si trabajaba podría devolverle su gloria.

A la hora del almuerzo tuvo que llevarle el almuerzo a la señora Malfoy a su sala de estar. La bella mujer levantó la vista cuando Hermione entró en la habitación en silencio. Observó a Hermione, mientras colocaba la bandeja sobre la pequeña mesa en la que comía las comidas la señora Malfoy cuando estaba sola.

—Mi hijo parece estar bastante prendado de ti —dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa—. Va a pasar, pero le proporcionas un cierto grado de comodidad para el momento.

Hermione no contestó, pero continuó sirviendo los platos y piezas del servicio de comida.

—Se trata de momentos difíciles y ellos parecen necesitar la comodidad para hacer frente a las difíciles tareas que deben realizar —Continuó la mujer, y Hermione tuvo la sensación que la señora Malfoy había desarrollado estos pensamientos desde hacía ya algún tiempo. A Hermione no le importaba escuchar mientras la señora Malfoy parloteaba— ...parecen requerir la asistencia de las partes más bajas de su ser. Al final no son más que los hombres. Supongo que tengo que aceptar que mi hijo ya no es un niño, siempre lo he sabido, pero un hombre necesita ciertas cosas.

Cuando Hermione terminó de servir, fue a la salida, pero la señora Malfoy la interrumpió con voz acerada. —Te recuerdo niña, que mi hijo puede hacer uso de ti por algún tiempo, pero no olvides que sólo eres una sirviente y que pronto se cansará de ti.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza para que la mujer supiera que entendía. _Más pronto que tarde_ , pensó para sí misma.

Por la tarde busco a Neville en el jardín. Él no estaba allí. No se suponía que estuviera, pero lo busco de todos modos. De todas formas pasó alrededor de media hora en el jardín, tenía la sensación de que no habría más visitas al jardín hasta que Draco se cansara de ella. Podría ser muy pronto, la novedad de su humillante posición y el poder que tenía sobre ella probablemente se disipara pronto.

Por la tarde, Hermione estaba limpiando la sala de música. Algunos de los instrumentos parecían tener siglos de antigüedad. Ninguno fue utilizado en los últimos 50 años. Algunos tenían tanto polvo en el interior que estaban prácticamente inutilizables. Después de una hora, Draco entró por la puerta.

—Odio cuando no estás en mi puerta cuando llego a casa. —Dijo enojado.

—No lo sabía... —empezó, pero no pudo terminar la porque Draco la agarró y la inclinó sobre el piano. Hermione trató de permanecer pasiva, pero la mano en su cabello estaba haciéndole daño. A pesar de que eso no estuvo ni cerca del dolor que sintió cuando él tiró de su ropa interior y la penetró desde atrás. El dolor era punzante y se intensificó con cada áspera embestida acompañada de gruñidos roncos. Los huesos de la cadera de Hermione protestaban contra la madera del piano debajo de ella y el dolor estaba trayendo lágrimas a sus ojos. No se dio cuenta cuando él termino, sólo estaba sintiendo dolor. Él ese recostó sobre ella mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—No sé lo que haría si no estuvieras aquí... —dijo entre pesadas respiraciones.

 _No sé_ , Hermione pensó para sí misma, _tal vez violar a otra persona_.

—No me gusta esta maldita guerra —él continuó— no me gusta todo lo relacionado con ella.

Se alejó lentamente de ella y se acomodó la ropa. Hermione se quedó donde estaba. No quería mirarlo. Lo odiaba en ese momento. Todas las cosas que le hizo antes, ella no lo odiaba, ella era totalmente indiferente, pero ahora lo odiaba. Y había empezado a hablar de nuevo en su mente también. No estaba contenta. El odio no era indiferencia y la indiferencia era lo que necesitaba.

Estaba diciendo algo más, pero no estaba prestándole atención. Calculño que estaría sintiendo dolor todo el día y eso era bueno. El dolor era deshumanizante.

Ella tenía razón, sintió dolor todo el día. Sobre los huesos de su cadera tenían profundos moretones, por no hablar de sus pobres y abusadas entrañas. Ella estuvo practicando la indiferencia toda la noche. La cena fue un asunto tranquilo. Lucius estaba claramente cansado y decepcionado por el día. Draco seguía enojado. La señora Malfoy estaba agradeciendo en silencio por que su pequeño rebaño estaba a salvo en casa.

—¿No es hora de empezar a buscar una novia, Draco? —dijo Narcissa brillante, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Estamos en medio de una guerra, madre —dijo— no es exactamente el tiempo para bodas.

—¡Disparates! —la señora Malfoy continuó— es el momento perfecto para una celebración. Y sería bueno que tuvieras a alguien que cuide de ti.

—Estoy perfectamente en ese departamento, madre —Draco regresó.

—No seas ridículo. Una criada nunca podrá traer la comodidad que una esposa puede... — le respondió.

—¡Madre! —exclamó Draco con exasperación.

—Tu madre tiene razón —intervino Lucius— tal vez sea hora de empezar a buscar una mujer y a asegurar un heredero.

—¡Joder, no voy a casarme! —gritó—. Tengo suficiente como para preocuparme de tener que correr alrededor de una chica insípida y cuyo objetivo principal en la vida sea limpiar el callejón Diagon de toda sustancia material.

Luego hizo un berrinche sobre perder su apetito y se fue.

El matrimonio no habló mucho más. Lucius finalmente se excusó y se fue también.

Hermione tomó su baño ordenado después de la cena. Había estado sangrando un poco y sus moretones estaban absolutamente crudos. Se esforzó por reprimir su disgusto y el odio. Tener a Neville alrededor no iba a ayudar tampoco. Lo quería ver y la hacía feliz, esa era la emocion más temida. Tal vez ella estaba reaccionando tan fuertemente ahora porque Neville estaba cerca. Pero no estaba segura de que Neville cambiaría por completo la indiferencia. Si fuese indiferente estas cosas no le molestarían en absoluto, no habría opciones relevantes, no habría compensaciones, no habría esperanza.

Draco estaba sentado en la mesa de lectura con unos papeles mientras ella se bañaba. Todo estaba completamente tranquilo, el único ruido era el sonido del rasgar de la pluma y de su vaso de whisky cada vez que lo devolvía a la mesa.

Cuando regresó a la habitación envuelta en un toalla negra, la llamó y la situó entre sus rodillas.

—Toda limpia y cálida —dijo mientras tiraba suavemente la toalla hasta que cayó. Él estaba acariciando suavemente sus muslos con los dedos. Una de sus manos se trasladó a la contusión púrpura oscuro en las caderas. —Te lastimé —señaló sin rodeos—. Mi madre siempre me reprendió por dañar mis juguetes.

Sacó su varita y sanó las contusiones.

—Merlín, te quiero esta noche, pero voy a dejar que te recuperes —dijo con voz ronca.

En su lugar, Hermione tuvo que llevárselo a la boca. Draco dio una gran exhalación y se estremeció cuando ella comenzó. Todo su cuerpo se tensó bajo sus atenciones. Él le pidió que acariciara sus testículos, y ella sólo pudo cumplir. A medida que se acercaba, él le dijo que quería que tragara todo. Su respiración era cada vez más áspera y más rápida a medida que se acercaba, podía oírlo apretar los dientes mientras se acercaba. Ella tragó, pero quería vomitar de asco. Se reprendió por su falta de indiferencia. Su barrera era sólo una réplica delgada de lo que solía ser y tenía que hacer un trabajo mucho mejor para reconstruirla. Después la llevó a la cama y la hizo entrar en ella mientras se desvestía. Una vez completamente desnudo, tiró de su cuerpo desnudo junto a ella y se dispuso a dormir.

Hermione se mantuvo despierta durante un tiempo. Podía oír su respiración ralentizarse y profundizarse mientras se dormía. Ella todavía lo odiaba. No podía entenderlo. La violó completamente, y luego se arrimaba contra ella como si fuera su osito de felpa. No iba a humillarla nunca más, tal vez era porque no solía responder. Había pensado que esto era por ella, pero últimamente parecía ser por él. Realmente estaba buscando consuelo en ella. Ahora incluso vaciaba su ira en su interior. Él la buscaba cuando se sentía bien y también cuando se sentía mal. No estaba del todo segura en qué parte del proceso de él cansándose de ella encajaba esto. Algo le decía que las cosas podían estar yendo en la dirección opuesta, a pesar que ella no hacia ningún esfuerzo, como él había dicho, "la peor cogida del mundo".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Seis.**

 **Notas:** Hola a todos! Cómo han estado? Lo que es yo, pues algo atareada con los exámenes finales, pero apenas salga de vacaciones voy a ponerme a trabajar a full en el fic para que cuando entre a clases nuevamente, ya tener capítulos listos y así no los voy a hacer esperar tanto tiempo. Aunque creo que esta vez no tarde tanto XD

Guest Clarity-chan: el cómo se van a ir enamorando es un enigma, pero ya de a poco se van a ir revelando algunas cosillas importantes.

Guest Moira: hola! Espero que este capítulo también te guste,

Guest Effy: tus deseos son órdenes, historia continuada.

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _camnz_ y esta historia fue beteada por _Ilwen Malfoy_. Contiene nonconsensual.

 **xxxx**

Hermione encontró a Neville en el jardín al día siguiente. Se sentaron por un tiempo y hablaron, Hermione no podía dejar de sonreír mientras estaban juntos. Neville era tan amable y gentil como siempre, su paso por la servidumbre no había hecho nada para cambiarlo. Tenía la fe incuestionable de que todo el mundo finalmente entraría en razón, pero aún pasaba por un profundo dolor por lo sucedido a las personas que quería. Ninguno de los dos quería hablar demasiado acerca de las personas que se habían ido, era más fácil centrarse en las cosas buenas que aún existían, al igual que las rosas de otoño que todavía estaban allí.

Neville se centraba exclusivamente en la jardinería y Hermione podía entender completamente el porqué. La naturaleza era sencilla, sin complicaciones y calmante. No exigía nada y daba todo.

Sólo pudo quedarse con Neville por un tiempo antes que él comenzara a preocuparse por que ella estuviera en problemas si estaba ausente mucho tiempo. Es probable que así fuera, pero no le importaba. Igualmente no quería que él estuviera nervioso, por lo que volvió a entrar en la casa para reanudar sus funciones.

Había invitados para la cena de nuevo. Hermione sirvió la sopa a toda la familia y a los invitados antes de volver su atención al servicio de vino. Todos bebieron mucho esa noche.

—El Señor Oscuro está furioso —dijo uno de los invitados— él debe ir allí y castigarlos a todos ellos por su cobardía.

—Si bien es comprensible que ellos no quieran distraerse con una guerra con los muggles, cuando sus cercanos han estado buscando cualquier oportunidad para derrocarlos durante cinco siglos —comentó Lucius— esto proporcionaría la oportunidad perfecta para que toda la región entre en conflicto.

—Someter a los muggles es de nuestro completo interés, debes dejar a un lado sus pequeñas disputas por el bien común —dijo la huésped femenina— todos seremos recompensados al final. El Señor Oscuro lo recompensará.

—Tal vez es difícil de poner su fe en alguien tan lejano —reflexionó Lucius.

—Suena como si estuvieras teniendo problemas con la fe, Lucius.

—No, en absoluto, sólo estoy haciendo de abogado del diablo.

La conversación siguió durante un tiempo, con una larga diatriba de uno de los invitados a la cobardía completa de las nuevas comunidades del Mundo Mágico por no apoyar la causa.

Draco estaba disfrutando de la conversación, sonriendo cuando el invitado se expresó en un lenguaje abusivo y les relató cuando se enfrentó a algunos de los líderes mágicos de Alemania, reconfirmando lo feas que eran sus mujeres. Toda la mesa estaba asombrada que la comunidad mágica de Alemania se refiriera a un evento muggle que sucedió hace sesenta años como la razón por la que no podían tolerar la causa, era absolutamente ridículo.

Todos los huéspedes se fueron a disfrutar de unos cigarros y más alcohol, dejando a Hermione para limpiar. Después de despejar la mesa, ella regresó a la habitación de Draco para su baño. Él la siguió para ayudarla a desvestirse y se quedó a ver desde la puerta mientras ella se metía en el baño. Sorprendentemente no estaba borracho. Estaba observando su cuerpo en el agua. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su pecho para cubrirse.

—No voy a tolerar compartir tus afectos —él afirmó.

Hermione no estaba del todo segura de que estaba hablando.

—Nunca tuviste mi afecto —ella desafió.

Esto trajo una pequeña sonrisa a sus labios.

—Aguanta —arrastro las palabras— te tengo y yo no voy a compartirte. No con el chico de la piscina, el lechero o el jardinero.

La comprensión cayó en ella como una cubeta de agua fría, se refería a Neville. Los había visto juntos en el jardín. Hermione sólo podía mirarlo. Su mente nunca había fluido en esa dirección, ¡Era Neville, por el amor de Dios!. Nunca había habido alguien más como un hermano para ella que Neville.

Él se separó del marco de la puerta y se dio vuelta para marcharse. Hermione lo oyó salir de la habitación y volver con los invitados en la planta baja. Ella se quedó en el baño hasta que se enfrío el agua. Una vez que salió, se secó y envolvió uno de los grandes edredones a su alrededor. Las noches estaban empezando a ponerse frescas. Debería encender un fuego, pero no podía sin una varita.

Draco volvió una hora más tarde. Tuvo relaciones sexuales con ella y luego se quedó dormido con un puñado de su cabello entre los dedos.

Unos días más tarde, Neville no estaba en el jardín. Hermione se dio cuenta que Draco se había librado de su servicio. Él no iba a volver. Sintió la brusca pérdida, pero el beneficio de la pena y la pérdida hicieron que su barrera regresara con toda su fuerza. Al cabo de seis horas, no sintió nada.

Draco la estuvo observando durante todo el servicio de cena. Hermione mantuvo sus ojos en la pared, de vez en cuando comprobaba los vasos de vino para ver si necesitaban recargas. El profesor Snape estaba comiendo con ellos esa noche, pero Hermione no prestó atención a la conversación. En su lugar, se dio cuenta de un error en la talla de madera por encima de la chimenea central. El tallador había tratado de ocultarlo, pero todavía era visible para alguien que prestara atención. Probablemente era un secreto entre ella y el tallador. Los Malfoy nunca hubieran tolerado el error si supieran de ello.

Después de la cena, Draco la ayudó a desvestirse para su baño. Hermione entró y se recostó en el agua caliente. No le importaba que él la estuviera observando. Un par de días atrás, sería molesto, pero estaba de vuelta en la feliz indiferencia. Por mucho que amara a Neville, tal vez esto era lo mejor.

—Sal —Draco ordeno y Hermione cumplió— Creo que estás escondiéndote de mí otra vez... —dijo lentamente— no podemos dejar que eso suceda, ¿o sí podemos?

Observó su rostro impasible

—¿Qué te gustaría que haga por ti? —dijo distante.

—No, no lo haces —dijo en broma— te necesito presente y sintiendo.

La jalo del cabello hacia atrás hasta que quedo inclinada hacia atrás al mismo nivel que él.

—No vas a esconderte de mí —sentenció tan cerca de su rostro que podía sentir su aliento sobre los labios, pero no se molestó ni le importó. Cualquier muestra de emociones que tenía hacía un momento había desaparecido. Tomó uno de sus pezones entre sus dedos y lo exprimió. Le dolía muchísimo, pero Hermione no respondió. Podía violarla de nuevo si quería, no significaría nada para ella ahora. Él la soltó con un sonido de disgusto y se acercó a los estantes de licor. Hermione envolvió una toalla a su alrededor y esperó instrucciones. Draco estaba sentado en una de las sillas observándola mientras tomaba un gran trago de whisky.

—Eras tan remilgada en la escuela —dijo— siempre con la mano levantada. Tan desesperada por atención. Volvías locos a los muchachos. ¿Sabías eso?

Hermione no estaba escuchando.

—Todos se preguntaban si alguna vez te tendrían. Yo sabía que te tendría un día.

Dejo la copa sobre la mesa, se acercó y la golpeó con fuerza. Hermione, literalmente, vio estrellas, pero ella había estado en esa situación antes, en varias ocasiones en los últimos tres años. Ser golpeada no le molestaba. Podían hacerlo peor y nunca le molestaría.

Se estaba enfadado. Hermione casi podía prever un golpe en los próximos minutos, pero en lugar de eso la arrastró hasta la cama y la tiró hacia abajo.

—No te podrás esconder de mí —repitió y puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Él comenzó a apretar su garganta hasta cortar el suministro de aire. Se concentró en el dolor durante un minuto, pero después de poco tiempo su instinto de supervivencia salió a flote. Estaba empezando a entrar en pánico y le arañó los brazos. Se encontró con que lo estaba mirando a los ojos, rogando por el aire.

—Ahí tienes —él dijo, satisfecho. Se negó a perder el contacto visual con ella. Hermione estaba tosiendo y escupiendo, con la garganta dolorida de la presión. Podía sentir su erección en su vientre, pero no perdió el contacto visual así como él abrió su cremallera y se alineo. Se abrió camino en ella, todo el tiempo mantuvo su mirada en él. No se trataba de placer o humillarla como normalmente era, Hermione se dio cuenta. No se perdió en su propio disfrute. Esta era una declaración. A pesar de que después de un tiempo, el placer apareció y no pudo mantener el contacto visual. Llegó con la respiración entrecortada, y se dejó caer sobre ella, todo su peso la inmovilizó contra el colchón.

Se incorporó y se desnudó antes de regresar a la cama. Las emociones de Hermione fueron puestos en libertad y pululaban alrededor de su cabeza. Ella lo odiaba por entrometerse en su mente, no había mucho que pudiera hacer con su cuerpo, pero era la intrusión en su mente lo que la hería. No podía entender por qué eso era tan importante para él.

A la mañana siguiente, la barrera estaba de vuelta. Paso todo el día siendo indiferentemente feliz. La noche fue bastante similar a la anterior, excepto a que esta vez la mantuvo bajo el agua hasta que ella comenzó a luchar. Ella lo insultó cuando finalmente fue puesta en libertad, sus maldiciones lo hicieron sonreír. Por la mañana, otra vez, la barrera estaba de vuelta.

Hacia el final del quinto día, Neville estaba de vuelta. Hermione no pudo mantener la barrera en su lugar. Cualquiera fuese la batalla que acababa de tener, había ganado, pero el premio podía costarle mucho al final.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Siete.**

 **Notas:** Hola a todos! Volví! Cómo han estado mis amadísimos lectores? Yo con una gripe de los mil infiernos, pero lo bueno es que ¡moma esta de vacaciones (de invierno)! Lo que significa que podre trabajar tranquilamente en los fics, ya avance varios capítulos de esta historia… Y aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que este les guste tanto como a mí, si lo admito, amo cuando Draquito esta celoso, no sé porque, pero imaginarme a Draco celoso hace que me den escalofríos XD

Eso sí queridos lectores. Como me he dado cuenta que en muchos fics varios leen, guardan en favoritos, siguen la historia, pero no comentan, hay que dejar eso atrás, porque a los autores nos gusta saber si está siendo del agrado de los lectores, y eso se hace mediante los reviews, ya saben. A raíz de esto he decidido poner una especie de meta para seguir. La cual consistirá en:

Si me llegan ocho o más comentarios en el capítulo, la historia será continuada. Si yo veo que no dejan comentarios, pero se guardan en favs, se lee o sigue, etc, la dejare hasta ahí no más. ¿Es lo justo no creen? Comentar no cuesta nada después de todo, ¿no están de acuerdo?. Después de todo a través de estos los autores sabemos si está siendo del agrado de los lectores o no.

Los amo, besitos.

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _camnz_ y esta historia fue beteada por _Ilwen Malfoy_. Contiene nonconsensual.

 **xxxx**

La mañana siguiente fue normal, excepto que los hombres se preparaban para alguna excursión, lo que provocó que la señora Malfoy asumiera una falsa sonrisa, que revelaba que estaba bastante nerviosa. Se fueron poco después del desayuno, salieron de la casa bastante tranquilos.

Hermione hizo bien sus tareas. Estaba lloviendo, así que no pasó mucho tiempo fuera. Neville no estaba allí. Comió su almuerzo con los elfos cuando la señora Malfoy hubo terminado el suyo. No creía haber dicho una sola palabra durante todo el día. En realidad sólo hablaba con Neville y su voz comenzaba a recuperarse de la leve escofina que había desarrollado a lo largo de los últimos años a partir del desuso.

El cielo pareció oscurecerse de manera espectacular por la tarde. Ella había estado en una de las ventanas y se quedó mirando el cielo por alrededor de media hora. Cuando regresó a trabajar, una conmoción estaba ocurriendo en la planta baja. Se puso de pie y escuchó durante un tiempo. Ella no iría a menos que la llamaran. No era asunto suyo y no le importaba de todos modos.

Escuchó la campanilla llamándola un minuto más tarde y bajó las escaleras. Había medimagos que llegaban a través de la chimenea e incluso el Profesor Snape estaba corriendo.

—¡Tú! —El profesor Snape la llamó— Ve a buscar algunas toallas. ¡Rápido!.

Hermione supo que Draco había sido herido. Se dio cuenta por la expresión de la señora Malfoy. Una expresión de horror absoluto y dolor, Hermione sospechaba que la mujer no pudo haberla llamado, por lo que debió haber sido su marido. Hermione se giró y se dirigió hacia el ropero.

Los medimagos murmuraban que la lesión era bastante grave. Tal vez iba a morir. ¿Tenía esperanza por que Draco muriera?, se preguntó. Reconoció que sería un alivio si moría, pero ¿estaba preparada para desearle la muerte?

No tenía ni idea de la clase de cosas que hacia cuando salía de la mansión, bien podría merecer morir. Ella sin dudas lo pensó cuando había dejado que los Mortífagos entraran en su escuela para matar a Dumbledore. Volvió al piso de arriba con un montón de toallas. El profesor Snape las tomó y le dijo que fuera a la tienda de pociones para obtener una lista de ingredientes.

Ella hizo lo que le dijo y volvió. Se le dijo que permaneciera en el pasillo en caso de necesitar algo.

—Me prometiste que no le harían daño —podía oír a la señora Malfoy con voz tensa.

—Hubo una emboscada inesperada —respondió con tono cortante de Lucius Malfoy.

—¿Cómo pudiste permitir que esto sucediera? ¡Me lo prometiste! —la señora Malfoy continuó. Los lloriqueos de dolor de Draco ahogaban cualquier respuesta. Podía oír a la señora Malfoy comenzar a sollozar.

Hermione no sabía cómo sentirse. Una parte de ella quería sentir simpatía por un ser humano que sufría, pero parte de su pensamiento sabía que merecía cada onza de dolor. Sería devastador para la señora Malfoy perder a su hijo, pero había sido igualmente devastador para todos los padres de sus compañeros Gryffindor perder a sus hijos cuando la guerra civil estuvo en su apogeo. Decidió que era más fácil no sentir nada en absoluto. Así que volvió su atención hacia el jardín y dejó que su mente habitara allí.

Los gritos de Draco se prolongaron durante unos minutos, luego se calmaron. Al tiempo Lucius se fue. Su expresión era tensa, pero altiva como siempre. A continuación, el profesor Snape salió con un vendado Draco Malfoy y con la señora detrás de ellos. Los medimagos se retiraron. Nadie le prestó atención, y eso estaba muy bien. Ella no hizo contacto visual con nadie. Obviamente iba a sobrevivir. Una vez más, Hermione sintió confusión acerca de si estaba contenta o decepcionada. A parte de Neville, él era la única persona que realmente conocía en este nuevo mundo, a pesar de que él era una persona horrible en todos los niveles posibles.

Ella entró a limpiar la habitación. Había una buena cantidad de sangre. Las toallas estaban empapadas y debía desecharlas, el sofá tenía una gran mancha. También había un pequeña charco de sangre en el suelo. Ella amontonó las toallas y las llevó abajo para volver con un cubo y una esponja para limpiar la sangre que cubría el suelo. Había un poco en las alfombras de seda, lo que sería difícil de limpiar. _Así que esto es por lo que todos hacían alboroto_ , pensó. _Sangre_. Nada de especial. Olía metálica, era pegajosa y odiaba tenerla en sus manos.

No había nada que pudiera hacer por el sofá. Tendría que ser destruido. Tal vez podría hacer una hoguera en los jardines y quemarlo. Si tuviera una varita, podría simplemente desaparecerlo, pero esos días se habían ido.

Los elfos se acercaron para ayudar a mover el sofá fuera y llevar la gran alfombra enrollada abajo. Ella pasó las siguientes dos horas limpiando la sangre de la alfombra, luego tuvo que servir la cena. Draco no estaba en su sitio habitual, pero el Profesor Snape se quedó. Los ojos de la señora Malfoy estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar. No hubo ninguna conversación en absoluto y casi nadie comió. Podrían darse un festín en la planta baja esa noche, pero Hermione sabía que los elfos estarían demasiado molestos para comer. Ella y Stina podrían comer tanto como quisieran.

Hermione comió todo lo posible e incluso llenó su pequeño escondite de alimentos. Para su sorpresa, Draco la llamó y ella subió a su habitación. Estaba tumbado en la cama sin camisa. Podía ver la herida casi curada en su pecho y vientre. Estaba empezando a formarse piel, pero todavía estaba bastante cruda. Eran barras de color rojo brillante que contrastaban con su piel blanca.

—Debes ir a acostarte, Madre —él dijo— estas sobreexcitada.

—¿Cómo voy a dormir cuando estas herido? —protestó ella lista para empezar a llorar otra vez. Su voz sonaba aguda y nasal.

—Estoy bien, mamá —expresó él— ve a acostarte. La sangre sucia cuidará de mí.

La Sra. Malfoy se dio cuenta de su presencia en la habitación y volvió a mirar a Draco.

—Ve a dormir —él continuó— te veré en la mañana.

Después de un momento, asintió y salió de la habitación.

—Ella no es muy buena con las lesiones —le dijo a Hermione una vez que madre se había ido— cuando era pequeño, llamaba a todo el personal de alto nivel de San Mungo cuando me cortaba con papel. Tendrás que limpiar las heridas con ungüento.

Hermione se sentó en la cama y cogió un trozo de algodón. No reaccionó cuando ella tocó una de las heridas. Él debía estar bajo algún tipo de analgésico, concluyó. Sus ojos estaban más vidriosos de lo habitual, como lo eran cuando bebía demasiado. Draco suspiró y se echó hacia atrás con el antebrazo detrás de la cabeza. Las heridas aún estaban sanando y el ungüento estaba ayudando al proceso de curación. Estaban en su mayoría del lado derecho de su cuerpo.

—Hubo una explosión —él dijo— fui golpeado por una metralleta.

—No es una palabra que esperaba que conocieras.

—Hemos aprendido un montón de palabras últimamente... —expresó con amargura, observándola mientras ella le limpiaba las heridas de una en una— El hombre frente a mí tenía la pierna destrozada —Continuó. Hermione sospechaba que estaba un poco orgulloso de sus heridas.

—Minas anti-personales —dijo Hermione— nunca las usaron aquí.

—Ahora las utilizan.

Esto era nuevo para Hermione. Era medidas bastante extremas por parte de los militares muggle.

—Padre está furioso —continuó— nunca supo que los muggles tenían tal gama de armas. Parece que estamos tropezando con nuevas cada día. Tuvimos bastantes pérdidas.

Hermione no dijo nada. Desde luego no iba a ser voluntaria en dar más información que los pudiera ayudar.

—Pero estamos aprendiendo a buscarlas y destruirlas con bastante rapidez. Las armas muggle no son rival para la magia.

 _No apostaría la casa en ello_ , pensó Hermione.

—Es bastante difícil buscar algo que no se puede ver —dijo.

—Son bastante fáciles de encontrar si sabes qué buscar. Dame un whisky.

Hermione ignoró su reflejo inmediato de discutir y se acercó a los estantes de alcohol. Se reprendió por sus pensamientos, es lo que hubiera hecho si hubiera sido Harry o Ron. No era su amigo, aunque en realidad lo odiaba. Necesitaba poner cierta distancia. Al menos no la tocaría esa noche. Cualquiera sea la poción, lo estaba manteniendo relajado y libre de dolor se aseguraría de que él no fuese capaz de nada.

Volvió a la cama y le dio un gran vaso de whisky.

—¿Te hubieras puesto triste si hubiera muerto? —preguntó, inclinándose hacia atrás de nuevo en la cama.

Hermione no respondió, pero empezó a frotar las heridas de nuevo.

—Respóndeme —ordenó.

—No —respondió sin levantar la vista. Podía sentir la tensión en los músculos bajo sus dedos. Cuando finalmente lo miro, él se dio la vuelta para mirar algo al otro lado de la habitación. Se quedó en silencio por un tiempo después de eso, pero Hermione podía ver que sus ojos se estaban volviendo pesados. La poción de reposición de sangre estaba curando cualquier déficit que sufriera, pero su cuerpo había sufrido un trauma considerable. Probablemente dormiría durante la mayor parte de la mañana. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y Hermione se sentó tan quieta como pudo para no despertarlo. Cuando se estaba quedando dormido, Hermione pensó en retirarse. Se quedó sentada durante cinco minutos más antes de ponerse lentamente de pie. Cuidadosamente puso una manta sobre la piel expuesta y se dirigió a la salida.

—Quédate —le oyó decir mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Hermione entrecerró los ojos con fastidio, pero volvió a la cama, siguiendo la orden. La hizo entrar antes de agarrar su varita y apagar las luces.

Estaba tan cansado que comenzó a roncar ligeramente. Ella nunca lo había oído roncar antes y eso sólo alimento su molestia, estaría mucho mejor de poder volver a su propia cama, hacía bastante tiempo que no dormía en ella. Tal vez él se cansara de ella pronto. Tal vez esta experiencia cercana a la muerte le instara a buscar una novia y dejarla tranquila.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Ocho.**

 **Notas:** como me sentí tan llena de amor por la cantidad de reviews que dejaron, decidí actualizar con prontitud… nuevamente espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, aquí sutilmente se revelan algunas cosillas; lean con atención.

Ya que dio resultado, vamos a seguir con la dinámica que he decidido llamar "no reviews no conti", naaa mentira XD no soy tan mala, pero si vamos a seguir un poco con esa dinámica, me explico, en todos los capítulos voy a pedir una cierta cantidad de comentarios (los pido porque necesito saber si no estoy hiriendo u ofendiendo a nadie con esta temática) que no van a ser mucho, el tope siempre van a ser 8 o más, igual que la vez pasada.

Y para dejar a mis lectores felices y para que sigan leyendo la historia… chan, chan, chan… les dejo un pequeño pero sabrosón spoiler del próximo capítulo, disfruten: _"Hermione soñó esa noche, lo que era inusual. Aún más inusual es que soñó con el chico muggle que vivía su misma calle. Era joven y engreído, y realmente no fuera de su tipo. Era el tipo de persona por la que las chicas se volvían locas y él se mostraba muy desagradable, ¡pero era tan lindo!. Había soñado con él en algunas ocasiones y eran sueños emocionantes, sueños que a veces hacían que su estómago cosquilleara."_

 _Guest Meg_ : Hola! Me alegra que te guste la historia, aunque sea algo fuerte. Y si, tienes razón, hay que esperar para ver por qué Draco hace lo que hace, y eso se va a ir revelando poco a poco; espero y sigas leyendo para entonces. Gracias por leer la historia y por comentar, besos!

 _Guest Rita_ : Concedido, historia continuada. Gracias, la verdad es que me esfuerzo para que la historia quede bien, además de que mi hermosa beta hace un gran trabajo arreglándome los errores de redacción para que ustedes puedan disfrutar de una buena lectura. Me alegra mucho que te gustara la historia y el capítulo. Espero sigas leyendo, besos!

 _Guest guest_ : Por un momento me sentí como Voldy diciéndoles a mis mortifagos que me dejaran comentarios para seguir con la guerra XD Ya me dejaste algunas palabras y con eso me conformo, saber que te gusta la historia y que la lees, con ese comentario ya me doy por satisfecha. Historia continuada, deseo concedido.

 _Guest Stefany_ : Tratare de no desaparecer tan seguido ;)

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _camnz_ y esta historia fue beteada por _Ilwen Malfoy_. Contiene nonconsensual.

 **xxxx**

Hermione se despertó por la mañana cuando la señora Malfoy y tres sanadores entraron en la habitación al amanecer. Se deslizó fuera de allí, ya que estaban hablando con Draco y comprobando sus heridas. Draco estaba protestando por la intrusión, pero fue ignorado.

Los elfos estaban tristes en la planta baja, algunos todavía estaban llorando. Hermione les aseguró que Draco estaba bien y que sus heridas estaban sanando. Gracias a las pociones de curación no tendría ni siquiera una cicatriz. No podía entender por qué se preocupaban, pero parecía que estaban tomado muy en serio la situación.

En el desayuno recibieron a los sanadores, pero ni Lucius ni Draco asistieron. La señora Malfoy siendo la anfitriona consumada que era, entretuvo a los sanadores y al profesor Snape, quien aparentemente pasó la noche allí. Los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos revelaron que no había dormido mucho.

Hermione dejó una bandeja con el desayuno en la habitación de Draco, pero él estaba profundamente dormido de nuevo. No solía dormir mucho, pero su cuerpo había sufrido un gran trauma del día anterior, por lo que no era inesperado. Las cortinas estaban corridas, lo cual era inusual, pensó que quizás lo había hecho su madre.

Al mediodía, Hermione vio a Neville en el jardín y corrió a coger su abrigo. Estaba empezando a hacer bastante frío afuera y lloviznaba ligeramente. Él le dio un gran abrazo cuando la vio.

—Escuché que Draco salió herido —dijo Neville.

—Me sorprende que lo escucharas... —respondió

—Sí, lo he oído, todo el mundo habla de eso. Creo que toda la comunidad mágica está ahora mucho más preocupada por esta guerra con los muggles.

—Nunca me imaginé que perder a Draco Malfoy fuera devastador para cualquier persona, con las excepciones obvias —dijo Hermione.

—Si él puede ser maldecido, siendo el más mimado de los sangre pura de nuestra generación, entonces cualquiera puede ser maldecido.

—Pero es un Mortífago, existen riesgos que vienen con el trabajo.

—Todos son Mortífagos en estos días —Neville respondió.

—Así que ¿piensas que esto va a ser un golpe para la moral? —preguntó Hermione.

Neville asintió. Continuaron charlando hasta que Hermione escuchó las campanas, lo que significaba que uno de los miembros de la familia la necesitaba, esta vez era la señora Malfoy. Hermione quiso hacer caso omiso del llamado, pero no quería darles otra razón para enviar a Neville lejos. Así que se despidió y regresó a la casa. El abrigo de Neville era realmente muy delgado para trabajar fuera todo el día, pensó. Tal vez podría salvar un poco del material de las ropas arruinadas de Draco para recubrirlo. El invierno se acercaba rápidamente, sólo iba a hacer más frío.

Observó que la señora Malfoy tenía nuevos invitados cuando entró en la casa. Tres mujeres que estaban haciéndole una visita para preguntar acerca de Draco. Hermione tuvo que servirles té, y tuvo que volver por más cuando dos mujeres sangre pura más, aparecieron. Se dio cuenta por la pared que tanto Lucius como el profesor Snape no estaban en la casa. Ya casi era la hora del almuerzo, así que tenía que asumir que al menos algunas de las mujeres se quedarían para el almuerzo.

La tensión entre ellas era palpable. Todas estaban muy preocupadas porque Draco fue maldecido. Hermione se preguntó si habían estado aunque sea un poco preocupadas por todos los muerto de hace unos años. Se merecían un poco de miseria, pensó. Ninguna de las mujeres podía entender cómo había sucedido.

Durante el almuerzo la conversación se trasladó hacia el estatus de soltería de Draco, dejando el mensaje subyacente que si moría sin descendencia, se perdería el nombre Malfoy. Todas parecían plenamente conscientes de lo que les sucedió a los Flint… ¿quién heredaría la fortuna Malfoy si no había un heredero Malfoy?. Ninguna parecía tener tacto al mencionar que su posición como la Ama de la casa podía estar en peligro y que Lucius probablemente tendría que tomar una nueva novia para obtener otro heredero, pero el conocimiento estaba allí en sus ojos, pensó Hermione.

En resumen, fue un almuerzo lleno de silencios incómodos y miedo. Neville tenía razón, estaban mucho menos seguros acerca de esta guerra con los muggles ahora. Dejaron el comedor para tomar té en voz baja en la sala principal.

Después del almuerzo, Draco la llamó. Estaba sentado en una de las sillas con una bata, pero las cortinas seguían corridas. Hermione tenía su bandeja con el almuerzo, pero él no estaba interesado, ya que acababa de terminar su desayuno. Hermione comenzó a limpiar los restos de éste.

—¿Así que los buitres estaban aquí? —preguntó.

Hermione supuso que estaba hablando de las amigas de su madre y asintió.

—Estaban preocupadas —respondió sencillamente.

—Apuesto a que lo estaban... —resopló burlonamente.

—Deberías aprovechar que están abajo —ella dijo.

—Déjalo. Ayúdame a tomar un baño.

Hermione fue a prepararle el baño y él la siguió. No parecía necesitar mucha ayuda. Observó que no había ni una marca en él cuando se metió en el agua caliente. Notó que él tenía ningún reparo en su desnudez, mientras yacía en el baño observándola. Por lo que había oído, nunca había estado tan preocupado por su desnudez en la escuela tampoco. Había sido capturado unas cuantas veces en estados de semi-desnudéz y nunca le había importado. Ella habría estado completamente mortificada en la escuela si alguien hubiera visto cualquier parte de ella que no hubiera estado dispuesto a mostrar a sus amigas. Las cosas eran diferentes ahora, pensó, mirando hacia su vestido que era lo suficientemente corto como para rayar en lo obsceno.

—¿Quieres entrar? —dijo Draco en broma.

—No —Hermione respondió bruscamente.

Todavía tenía esa mirada vidriosa, lo que le decía que todavía estaba bajo los efectos de los analgésicos. Metió la cabeza bajo el agua y permaneció allí durante un minuto. Por extraño que pareciera, daba la impresión que no estaba en la habitación cuando estaba bajo el agua. Pero el alivio no duró mucho tiempo.

Cuando salió del baño, se secó y se puso la bata de nuevo. Ella supuso que no tenía planes de abandonar su habitación hoy. Tuvo que jugar ajedrez con él después. Él ganó. Ella no estaba realmente tratando de ganar, nunca fue un juego que particularmente disfrutara, a Ron, en cambio, le encantaba.

Una hora más tarde, comió un poco de su bandeja de almuerzo y se sentó en la cama.

—Ya no lees —afirmó.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

Hermione no sabía cómo responder. Sólo había perdido interés. Fácilmente podría encontrar una manera de leer, pero no quería.

—No tengo tiempo —respondió.

—Tienes tiempo en este momento.

Ella no dijo nada y no hizo un movimiento para hacer nada tampoco. No quería leer. No quería recordar lo que era, el entusiasmo que sentía por la magia y el mundo. No se sentía eso más.

—Nunca pensé que vería el día en que el ratón de biblioteca extraordinario renunciara a sus libros —dijo mirándola.

—Nunca pensé que vería el día en que iba a estar durmiendo en tu cama —volvió a obtener una amplia sonrisa de Draco.

Ella preferiría estar limpiando algo que sentándose aquí sin hacer nada. Ciertamente no quería estar pensando en el pasado, o incluso en el presente para el caso. Había comodidad en el entumecimiento mental del trabajo repetitivo que involucraba la limpieza. Y cuando empezaba a limpiar algo, siempre había una dedicación clara y concisa a la tarea.

—Mi padre cree que la guerra se está convirtiendo en parte de nosotros —dijo Draco.

—No creo que tengan una oportunidad —Hermione dijo con una mirada desafiante.

—Veremos, sangre sucia.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La cena fue un asunto bastante sombrío. El profesor Snape estaba de vuelta, al igual que otros tres visitantes. Aparentemente, Voldemort había perdido apoyo en Francia durante el último mes y su enviado definitivamente les había dicho que no debían contar más con su apoyo. Incluso Bellatrix Lestrange estaba fuera de su camino por el momento, según Hermione.

Draco no se había unido a ellos para la cena, en vez eso se quedó en su habitación. Hermione le llevo su cena y él comió mientras ella se bañaba. El brillo en sus ojos ahora había desaparecido, por lo que los analgésicos debían de haber desaparecido de su sistema. Hermione sabía que iba a "requerir de sus servicios" esa noche. Aunque a juzgar por las discusiones durante el almuerzo, la señora Malfoy pronto estaría empeñada en asegurarse de que pasara las tardes con otra persona lo suficientemente pronto.

Draco tiró de ella hacia su regazo cuando había terminado su baño y regresó a la habitación vestida con una toalla.

—Agradable y cálida —dijo mientras acariciaba sus muslos— y con olor encantador. Justo como me gusta.

Le soltó la toalla como si fuera un regalo, exponiéndola por completo. Se inclinó para besarle la piel húmeda, Hermione volvió su mirada hacia el exterior, donde el viento había empezado. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver, pero podía oír el viento en los árboles. Odiaba que él la estuviera tocando, y odiaba aún más que se tomara su tiempo. Era mucho más fácil suprimir las sensaciones cuando era rápido.

Pero a él le gustaba jugar con ella y la llevó a la cama, donde no pasó mucho para llegar a donde él quería, incrustado en sus muslos. Esa noche fue todo sobre el placer, no hubo mensajes o juegos, simplemente disfrutó de las sensaciones. Por su parte, no hubo un ida y vuelta. Draco se tomó su tiempo y saboreó cada golpe. Su respiración le dijo que su clímax se acercaba y se estremeció,cuando se apoderó de él.

Se durmió casi inmediatamente después, mientras que Hermione buscó la toalla para limpiar un poco. El fuego se extinguía y el frío le erizaba la piel. Su aprecio por dormir al lado de un cuerpo caliente aumento a la par con el enfriamiento del clima, incluso si era él.

Una vez apretados un poco en la cama, no tardó mucho en dormirse, se había levantado al amanecer y el crepitar suave del fuego moribundo estaba volviendo sus ojos pesados.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione soñó esa noche, lo que era inusual. Aún más inusual es que soñó con el chico muggle que vivía su misma calle, Ricky. Tenía un enamoramiento enorme por él cuando tenía catorce años. Era joven y engreído, y realmente no fuera de su tipo. Era el tipo de persona por la que las chicas se volvían locas y él se mostraba muy desagradable, ¡pero era tan lindo!. Tenía la sonrisa más increíble, con exuberantes labios y dientes perfectos. Cuando fue un poco mayor, montaba una motocicleta y siempre usaba una chaqueta de cuero negro, trató muy duro de convencerse a sí misma que era un antipático. Había soñado con él en algunas ocasiones y eran sueños emocionantes, sueños que a veces hacían que su estómago cosquilleara. Y su estómago estaba cosquilleando en ese mismo momento perdido en algún lugar de la estela de sensación que no había tenido en años, y estaba volviendo a imponerse como una venganza.

Lo sentía en su piel, la espalda y los muslos, y era espléndido, poco a poco se movió un poco para aumentar la sensación, sintiendo el calor en su vientre crecer. Empujando contra el muslo que estaba contra ella, aún sintiendo los músculos con su mano. Como recompensa, mano se movió hacia arriba y ahuecó su pecho, enviando ondas de choque a través de su cuerpo. Le estaba besando el cuello ahora y ella no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Ella nunca había necesitado antes de la intimidad, pero su cuerpo lo ansiado absolutamente ahora mismo.

Se sintió en la gloria cuando sintió el peso del otro cuerpo sobre ella. Estaba besando los labios más suaves que jamás había sentido y la necesidad de ellos hacía juego con la suya propia. Una parte de su cabeza le estaba advirtiendo de la familiaridad del aroma y el sabor, pero estaba mucho más allá de pensar con claridad, sólo lo necesitaba dentro de ella.

La sensación cuando sucedió lo abarco todo y la llenó completamente, atendiendo a la urgencia que se apoderaba de ella. Su mente le estaba dando cuadros abstractos, tratando de interpretar las sensaciones de su cuerpo que empezaba a convulsionar. Ni siquiera necesitó moverse, que estuviera dentro de ella era todo lo que necesitaba, pero los golpes suaves estaban enviando ondas de placer a lo largo de su columna vertebral y por sus piernas que estaban ahora firmemente alrededor de él. No pudo evitar que sus manos viajaran hasta su trasero, acercándolo más.

A medida que su necesidad violenta fue finalmente saciada, se deslizó de nuevo en la oscuridad confortable que la llamaba. Estaba de nuevo detrás de ella ahora, acercándola y besando suavemente su hombro. ¡Lo sentía tan encantador!.

Su mente estaba tratando de decirle algo, pero decidió que lo que fuera, iba a tratar con eso más tarde.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Nueve.**

 **Notas:** lo prometido es deuda, ustedes lo pidieron y aquí está la conti! Les comento que hoy volví a clases (buuu!) y este semestre tengo que cursar muchas materias (buu!), así que de todo corazón les pido paciencia con las actualizaciones, van a llegar, de eso no hay duda, pero… probablemente solo pueda actualizar 2 o máximo 3 veces en el mes, ahora que estoy recién comenzando el semestre voy a aprovechar de avanzar en los capítulos que quedan, que aún son varios; para que cuando ya cuando las clases se pongan más pesadas pueda seguir actualizando sin problemas.

Y ya saben, recuerden la campaña de apoyo a los escritores de fics… 8 reviews o más y yo actualizo. Los amo a todos!

 _Guest Guest_ : Draco quiere conseguir muchas cosas de Hermione, por ello le pregunta ciertas cosas, es más esas preguntas te van a ir dando pistas sobre los verdaderos sentimientos de los personajes.

 _Guest Irina_ : Debo admitir que los capítulos son algo cortos, pero eso me da la facilidad de poder tenerlos listos más rápido… al ser cortos mi beta no se tarda mucho en enviármelos, además de que así yo tampoco tardo mucho XD por supuesto que voy a seguir la historia, espero que este capítulo te guste. Y gracias por leer :D

 _Guest Meg_ : La honestidad siempre es la mejor política, además a Draco le hacía falta escuchar la verdad. Besos!

 _Guest Clarity-chan_ : Te diste cuenta de todo ya!

 _Guest Guest 2_ : Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste la historia :)

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling._ La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _camnz_ y esta historia fue beteada por _Ilwen Malfoy_. Contiene nonconsensual.

 **xxxx**

Hermione se despertó justo antes del amanecer, a su mente llegó el recuerdo de haber tenido relaciones sexuales con Draco durante la noche anterior dejándola sin respiración por un momento, mientras sentía toda clase de emociones extrañas. Él todavía estaba dormido junto a ella, acostado boca abajo. Quería golpearlo, pero sabía que sería completamente injusto, porque ella había hecho todo. Ella había iniciado la actividad. Ella lo había necesitado.

Puede ser que haya sido provocado por un sueño, pero había sabido condenadamente bien que había sido él, no importa que excusa su mente le estaba dando en ese momento. Ella lo utilizó…. completa y absolutamente. Aunque no es que eso compensara cada vez que él la había utilizado…

Todavía no podía entender por qué había ocurrido. Ella había sido una criatura completamente asexual desde... bueno desde que Ron había muerto. Desde entonces no había sentido una punzada de deseo por nadie, se había convencido de que parte de ella había muerto hace un tiempo.

Tal vez sólo fue algo de una vez en la vida. Eso esperaba. Las cosas serían mucho más difíciles para ella si comenzaba a tener deseos sexuales. Ceder y participar con Draco todas las noches estaba más allá de lo que podía considerar. Aún tenía un poco de orgullo después de todo. Tenía que estar encerrada debajo de la barrera de la indiferencia, el orgullo era su fuente de indiferencia y la necesitaba para sobrevivir.

Deseó poder hablar con alguien de eso. A pesar de que la única persona con quien hablaba era Neville y sería difícil admitir que "accidentalmente" se folló a Draco Malfoy. Otra ola de náuseas se apoderó de ella. Si bien en la escuela todo el mundo parecía querer tener un algo con Draco, y algunos de ellos pregonaban que ese algo sí había sucedido, por su parte ella nunca siquiera lo pensó. Esa anoche simplemente sucedió. No es como si estuviera luchando, él le dio lo que necesitaba y ella la tomó. Simple y sencillo. Ya no servía llorar sobre la leche derramada. Debía dejar que las cosas fueran sencillas y asegurarse que no volvieran a suceder, se reprendió por enésima vez.

Se levantó de la cama para vestirse y Draco giró la cabeza hacia ella. Sus ojos se abrieron, estaba despertando. Ella comenzó a ponerse el vestido de muñeca hasta llegar a su brazo, que tenía el brazalete. Draco ahora estaba tumbado de lado observándola. No dijo nada, pero las mantas se habían deslizado hacia abajo para mostrar la mayor parte de su torso delgado y musculoso. _Maldita sea su inclinación por la desnudez_ , pensó. _Así, ridículamente confiado_. Dios, lo odiaba.

Ella le tendió su brazo para que le quitara el brazalete. Se volteó y tomo su varita.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo cuando estuvo vestida.

Él no respondió, pero estaba observando sus piernas. Hermione no quería saber lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. Si tuviera una varita le hubiese lanzado un _Obliviate_ pero el brazalete se aseguraba de que no pudiera. En cambio, se volvió y salió para iniciar el servicio de desayuno.

Draco estuvo de un ridículamente buen humor durante el desayuno, a costas de Hermione. Ella tenía que volver a la indiferencia y parecía estar cada vez más lejos de eso cada días. En cambio, se iba llenando de odio… uno que quemaba y se retorcía en su interior.

Después del desayuno, fue a encontrar algún lugar remoto de la casa para limpiar y trabajar en su estado mental. Por el incidente de anoche culpó a su falta de equilibrio. Después de un par de horas, el suelo estaba brillante en todas las habitaciones que encontraba. Éstas habitaciones habían renunciado a su propósito original hacía ya mucho tiempo y probablemente no habían visto a nadie que no sea ella desde hacía más. Tranquilamente podría vivir allí y nadie se daría cuenta.

...Si no tuviera que dormir en la cama de Draco, claro.

Sólo la señora Malfoy estaba en la casa para el almuerzo, lo que significaba que simplemente debía entregarle una bandeja. Narcissa ignoró por completo su intrusión y Hermione se escapó tan pronto como le fue posible. Neville no estaba ese día, así que no había propósito particular para caminar a través del jardín por la tarde. Después de su paseo, pasó una hora barriendo el patio entre la casa y el jardín. La señora Malfoy había renunciado a decirle que tareas debía realizar cada día y Hermione no sabía si eso era porque no le importaba o estaba contenta con el camino que elegía a través de esa casa llena de polvo y moho. Los lugares no utilizados de la casa estaban húmedos y tendían a tener moho en todas partes.

Antes de darse cuenta ya había llegado el momento de prepararse para el servicio de la cena. Había logrado tranquilizar su mente un poco durante el día.

Durante la cena Draco se mostró de mal humor. Su padre también había perdido la apariencia exterior de jovialidad que a veces podía mostrar, pero ésta ya se había ido el día en que Draco fue lesionado. La señora Malfoy estaba haciendo todo lo posible para animar el ambiente. Esa noche no hubo invitados, pero ella todavía debía realizar sus deberes.

—Ahora, realmente tenemos que hablar de tu futuro, querido —le dijo la señora Malfoy a Draco.

—No voy a casarme, madre —Draco señaló con amargura.

—Todo el mundo debe casarse —replicó— es tu deber.

—¡Mira!, yo pensé que luchar esta guerra infernal era mi deber.

La señora Malfoy buscaba el apoyo de su marido, pero éste estaba distraído en sus pensamientos, así que se estiró para tocar su mano y sacarlo de sus reflexiones.

—Decía que es el momento para que Draco se case... —le indicó.

—Sí —respondió Lucius, todavía distraído.

—Sólo tengo veintidós años —dijo Draco— Padre estaba ya en sus treinta cuando se casó. Ya lo he dicho antes, no voy a tratar con alguna imbécil que se apegue a mí mientras tengo que luchar en esta guerra.

—¿Qué hay de Pansy? —la señora Malfoy siguió— parecías llevarte bien con ella en la escuela.

—Ella es lesbiana ahora, madre —dijo Draco.

—Eso realmente no importa, querido —insistió molesta.

Narcissa también se estaba molestando por la clara falta de apoyo de su marido. Hermione creía que en su cabeza él seguía planificando la guerra. Voldemort estaría perdido sin Lucius Malfoy, tal vez las cosas le habrían ido mejor a su bando si se hubieran dado cuenta plenamente de eso antes. A pesar de que era el encargado de la estrategia en esta guerra, sospechaba que no era una guerra que él apoyada del todo. Y sumando las cosas que oía, las cosas no iban bien. Hermione se preguntaba por qué no estaba exigiendo un nuevo heredero.

Cuando terminó la cena, a la primera oportunidad Draco se fue. Lucius le siguió, dirigiéndose a su estudio y dejando a la señora Malfoy terminando sus alimentos.

Hermione se tuvo que reportar para un baño después de terminar, pero se tomó su tiempo. No quería hacerle frente a Draco esa noche. No sólo por lo que había sucedido, ahora Draco también estaba de mal humor. Tal vez eso era bueno. Como fuere, no quería ir, pero tuvo que hacerlo.

Estaba bebiendo en exceso y la siguió hasta el baño para ayudar a desvestirla.

—No puedo creer lo que dijo mi madre —habló— a ella le importa un comino mi felicidad. Para ella sólo importa el deber.

—Tu padre no parece tan preocupado.

—Voldemort tiende a jugar rápido y libremente con los hombres que están "bien establecidos" —respondió, fumando un cigarrillo.

Hermione podía entender la falta de entusiasmo de Lucius por conseguir que su hijo se casara en este punto en particular, era una inmensa decepción para Hermione con respecto a su situación inmediata.

—Tu madre no parece ser conscientes de ese hecho —dijo mientras se metía en la bañera.

—Nosotros no la molestamos con estas cosas del Señor Oscuro. Es lo suficientemente duro mantener sus nervios bajo control así como vamos. Sería un poco más difícil si supiera.

Hermione trató el truco que aprendió de Draco y se hundió bajo el agua. Se quedó allí todo el tiempo que pudo, disfrutando del silencio. Cuando salió, Draco se había ido. Excelente truco.

Eventualmente, ella no podía quedarse en el baño por siempre, así que salió. Él estaba sentado en su escritorio y se levantó mientras ella terminaba de salir del cuarto de baño. Se acercó a ella y la atrajo hacia él tirando la toalla. La agarró del húmedo cabello y la besó profundamente. Hermione seguía con la toalla alrededor de su pecho, haciendo todo lo posible para estar en silencio y no reaccionar. Después de que terminó el beso, él se inclinó sobre ella y sonrió para sí mismo.

—¿Volvemos a la indiferencia? —preguntó.

Hermione no respondió. Se sentía incómoda bajo su mirada.

—Lo de anoche... —empezó él.

—Eso fue una anomalía —lo interrumpió— no significó nada. Sólo una de esas cosas de una vez.

Se quedó en silencio por un segundo.

—Podría haber más... —respondió él lentamente— y podría ser muy bueno para ti. Te puedo proporcionar cualquier cosa que necesites. Protegerte de lo que está pasando ahí fuera. Darte todo lo que quieras: ropa, joyas...

—Sólo tengo interés en la falta de joyería —contestó Hermione bruscamente, levantando la pulsera de hierro en su muñeca.

Él se quedó mirando la pulsera por un segundo. Parecía estar formulando qué decir.

—Los dos sabemos lo que sucedió la última vez que te quitamos la pulsera... —dijo después de un tiempo.

La ira de Hermione apareció y lo rechazó. Draco había tenido el descaro de proponerle algún tipo de acuerdo para que sea su amante o algo así como Stina, que esperaba pacientemente todo el día hasta que su amante volvía a darle migajas. No podía pensar seriamente que ella estaría de acuerdo con eso.

—Mis amigos están muertos —dijo Hermione, temblando de ira— todos a los que amaba están muertos. Tú y tus amigos son responsables de eso. Ni en un millón de años aceptaría tu propuesta.

No estaba muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo, simplemente estaba escupiendo todo lo que sentía.

—No quiero estar cerca de ti. —escupió— Te odio. No quiero dormir en tu cama. No quiero que me toques. La única razón por la que no peleo es porque no me importas lo suficiente como para sufrir las repercusiones.

Se dio cuenta de que sus palabras lo hirieron. Él se veía herido, pero esa mirada herida se estaba convirtiendo en una llena de ira rápidamente. Hermione supo que estaba en problemas ahora. Su mente le recordó que había ido demasiado lejos e iban a castigarla. Pero se dijo que no le importaba. Sólo sería un poco de dolor, había pasado por eso antes.

Él envolvió sus manos alrededor de su cuello y la empujó sobre la cama. Se subió en la parte superior de ella y apretó con fuerza. Hermione no pudo evitar empezar a llorar, las lágrimas fluían rápidas y pesadas.

Draco soltó de inmediato su agarre en su garganta.

—Lo siento —susurró y la abrazó— no fue mi intención. —Nunca te haré daño —dijo y le limpió las lágrimas de la mejilla antes de inclinarse y besarla. Se aprovechó de los jadeo de Hermione en busca de aire y sumergió su lengua profundamente en su boca.

Sólo podía describir ese beso como apasionado. Estaba tirando su cuerpo más cerca hacia él y luego había comenzado a besar su cuello y clavícula, viajando hasta sus pechos.

—Voy a hacer que me ames —murmuró.

El shock que sufrió Hermione aquieto sus emociones y reconoció que era mucho menos estable de lo que había anticipado. Esto no era bueno.

Durante sus reflexiones sobre su estado mental él había desabrochado su pantalón y ahora estaba dentro de ella. Se daba cuenta que él necesitaba de eso. Él la necesitaba.

Esto no era bueno.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Diez.**

 **Notas:** Jelou gente bella! Cómo están? Lo que es yo de muy buen ánimo, un lunes feriado anima a cualquier ser humano. Además estoy requeté feliz porque estamos a punto de llegar a los 100 reviews! La verdad es que no esperaba que esta historia tuviera tanta aceptación, digo trata temas fuertes y darks, además de nos ser la típica novela rosa donde todo es perfecto. Pero me alegra saber que hay personas a las cuales les gusta esta historia. Gracias por leerla, por seguirla y por comentarla.

Para celebrar el momento en el que lleguemos a los 100 comentarios, pues les comento que… chan, chan, chan… habrá capítulo de larga duración, o si, si alcanzamos la meta de los 100 el próximo capítulo que publique será más largo de lo usual. Es más, creo que si hacemos 110 o más reviews voy a subir dos, si leyeron bien, dos capítulos de la historia (*mamá está feliz de que su bebé sea aceptado).

Los re amo a todos, besos!

 _Guest Elena_ : pues gracias, me alegro que te guste la historia, y que este dentro de tus favoritas. Jejejej… que bueno, supongo que debemos agradecerle eso a mí beta :)

 _Guest Guest_ : estoy trabajando a lo máximo que me dan los dedos, la cabeza y el tiempo, pero aquí tienes otro capítulo, espero te guste ;)

 _Guest Guest 2_ : ara, me alegro que te guste.

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling._ La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _camnz_ y esta historia fue beteada por _Ilwen Malfoy_. Contiene nonconsensual.

 **xxxx**

Los siguientes días pasaron con normalidad. No hubo discusión sobre lo que pasó. Parecía que ambos decidieron que hablar de sus emociones o intenciones no los ayudaría. Hermione trató de no pensar en ello o en las consecuencias y las cosas de inmediato volvieron a la vieja rutina. Draco volvería al final de la tarde desde donde quiera que fuera durante el día. El baño, la cena, su baño, el sexo y el sueño. Era una rutina con la que podría vivir y tenía la sensación de que ella las cosas eran mejor así.

Pero entonces, un día, Draco regresó antes de lo habitual, lo que descuadró el horario de Hermione un poco. Él la estaba esperando cuando llegó a su habitación. Esperarla usualmente lo ponía de mal humor, pero él estaba de buen estado de ánimo hoy, lo que la hacía preocuparse. Las cosas habían ido muy bien últimamente, o las cosas iban a ir muy bien para él ahora.

Hermione recogió su capa del suelo y la puso en la percha. Él la observó desde el asiento donde estaba bebiendo whisky y fumando un cigarrillo. Ella odiaba el humo, se quedaba atascado en sus fosas nasales, pero por suerte la habitación era lo suficientemente grande como para no olerlo después de un tiempo. Hermione encontró cosas que hacer mientras él permanecía sentado observando. La otra opción era ponerse de pie y mirarlo para que le dijera en que estaba pensando.

Ella llegó a la conclusión que la razón por la que dijo que quería su amor era tan sólo porque los mortífagos les decían eso a sus esclavos después de que trataban de estrangularlos. Probablemente Lucius también se lo decía a Stina en algunas ocasiones, pensó con amargura. Eso era algo mucho peor en que pensar, pero al ser la persona analítica que era no podía mantener el pensamiento fuera. Había dicho algo sobre desearla cuando iban en la escuela. Podría existir una remota posibilidad de que cualquier cosa que ocurría ahora tenía un significado mucho más profundo del que nunca se había dado cuenta. Seguro que no, intentó convencerse. Podía ver completamente como esto no era más que una extraña fantasía por ella. No dejaba de ser, después de todo, parte del trío que odiaba... tal odio podía desarrollar un componente sexual en los adolescentes hormonales. Todavía no estaba tan lejos de ser un adolescente hormonal; habían pasado oficialmente sólo dos años desde que había sido un adolescente.

—Prepárame el baño —ordenó, sacando a Hermione de sus reflexiones. Ella obedeció y él la siguió al baño. —He decidido que debo hacer mejor uso de mi esclava —dijo.

Hermione quería esconderse de lo que estaba imaginando esa pequeña mente retorcida. Anteriormente todos sus trabajos como esclava eran de naturaleza sexual. Esto, sin duda, sería algo de esa naturaleza. Probablemente la participación en la bañera.

—Quiero que me desnudes, y recibirás el privilegio de lavarme —dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa familiar.

¡ _Oh, alegría_!, Hermione pensó para sí misma. En realidad no era tan malo en comparación de lo que estaba esperando. Realmente una actividad moderadamente mala. Ella sabía que le gustaba ser mimado cuando se bañaba. A él le gustaba tener masajes en sus pies de vez en cuando, mientras charlaba acerca de lo que estaba en su mente. Como un bebé, pensó.

Ella fue a desabrocharle la camisa blanca sintiéndose muy extraña. Nunca había desnudado a nadie antes. Con Ron siempre había sido apresurado, buscando a tientas con la ropa puesta, a menudo compartían besos, cosquillas y cantidades copiosas de risa. El sexo con Ron había sido divertido, dulce y tierno... Pero no quería pensar en Ron mientras estaba desnudando a Draco Malfoy, al igual que su presente no deseado.

Cuando llegó al final de la fila de botones, tuvo que tirar de la camisa fuera de los pantalones y tuvo que deshacerse de los gemelos para poder terminar de quitársela. Sólo él usaría gemelos, pensó mientras jugaba con los pequeños ganchos. Eran de plata con dragones tallados en las piedras de ónix del centro. Con los gemelos desabrochados, la camisa se deslizo fácilmente cuando la empujó de los hombros. A continuación se decidió a quitarle las botas negras, tuvo que ponerse de rodillas para poner suficiente presión sobre el talón y la punta para permitirle retirarlas.

Esto lo dejó solamente en una camiseta y pantalones. Ella no quería seguir. Pensó que todo era simplemente ridículo. _¿Cómo podía ser tan infantil para querer que alguien lo desvistiera?,_ se preguntó. Agarró la camiseta de algodón y la tiró fuera de los pantalones negros. La camiseta era lo suficientemente apretada como para exigir que sus nudillos rozaran su piel todo el camino hasta poder retirarla. Eso lo dejó en pantalones, y el cinturón de cuero negro, tal vez esto le costaría más que el resto de su vestuario. Ella sabía que él la estaba observando y lo odiaba. La hebilla salió fácilmente, pero la cinta se aferraba firmemente en sus caderas. Ella tuvo que colocar una mano allí para lograr sacarlo.

A continuación, se mudó al botón de sus pantalones que estaba en la parte superior del pequeño rastro de vellos que iban desde su ombligo hacia abajo. En realidad, era difícil de desabrochar un botón desde ese punto de vista, tenía que poner sus dedos allí, pegados a la piel caliente. Su piel debía ser fría, pensó, sería más apropiada si fuese fría. A pesar de que ahora sabía muy bien que no lo era, ya que su calor corporal era lo que la mantenía caliente por las noches.

Deshacer la cremallera fue incómodo y ella podría decir que esto estaba teniendo algún efecto sobre él. Ella no quería bajarle los pantalones, pero lo hizo. Agarró la tela de los lados y suavemente deslizó el material hacia abajo, asegurándose de sostenerlo todo para no tener que repetirlo con sus boxers. Le hubiese gustado dar un fuerte tirón hacia abajo en señal de protesta, pero sabía que él podría estar en un estado de ánimo en el que podría tomar represalias después. Hacerle daño sería mucho peor para ella al final. Los pantalones eran ajustados y tuvo que forzar la tela por encima de sus muslos, rodillas y pantorrillas.

Cuando estuvo desnudo, entró en la bañera y se acostó. Hermione dejó escapar el suspiro que había estado conteniendo. No se sentía totalmente humillada, pero tampoco estaba feliz. Estaba molesta y enojada. Cogió una toalla y se puso en cuclillas para comenzar a lavarlo.

—Oh, no —dijo él— vas a tener que entrar.

—¿Es una broma? —replicó a todo volumen.

—Me temo que no —sonrió de nuevo— desvístete, no querrás arruinar el bonito vestido.

Él la estaba castigando, dedujo. El estrangulamiento no era de su gusto, pero él la estaba humillando tanto como le era posible. Se armó de valor, a pesar de sentirse humillada, de hecho, se negó. Nada de esto era obra suya y no tenía opción. ¿Por qué se sentía humillada por algo que él estaba haciendo? no iba a asumir la responsabilidad por sus acciones.

Ella apretó los dientes y comenzó a desnudarse. Él tomó su varita , abrió el brazalete, y volvió a dejarla a un lado de la bañera. Su brazo se sentía extrañamente ligero sin su peso. Sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra él si decidía luchar. Incluso sin el brazalete, era mucho más fuerte y tenía una varita que guardaba fuera de su alcance.

Ella comenzó a lavarle los pies y se mentalizó en tratar esto como cualquier otra función de limpieza que hacía. Afortunadamente la bañera era mucho más grande que las bañeras muggles, por lo que no tenía que sentarse sobre él mientras lo limpiaba. Evitó su área privada, pero se podría decir que de todas formas él estaba disfrutando de sus cuidados. Frotó la toalla por todo su cuerpo, incluso le lavó y acondiciono el cabello. Prácticamente gimió cuando ella le masajeó las lociones en el cuero cabelludo.

—Eres un bebé —dijo y él le dio una amplia sonrisa a cambio.

Finalmente hizo su camino hacia sus brazos y terminó con los dedos. Eso dejaba una sola área, pero él la detuvo antes de que se trasladara allí tomando la toalla. Se lavó rápidamente sus partes privadas y se levantó de la bañera, dejando a Hermione sentada allí.

—Gracias, mi amor, fue grandioso —dijo mientras se ataba una toalla a la cintura. Agarró la varita y salió.

Ahora Hermione estaba luchando para sobrellevar la humillación. No había ninguna razón por la que debiera sentirse así, se repetía una y otra vez mientras salía de la bañera y se secaba. Él regresó completamente vestido y le puso de vuelta el brazalete.

—Es tiempo de cenar. Vas a llegar tarde —expresó estoicamente.

Hermione corrió escaleras abajo para prepararse para el servicio de cena, lo maldijo por hacer que se atrasara. Odiaba llegar tarde, toda su existencia era ser eficiente, eficaz y totalmente independiente. Un autómata si se quiere llamar así.

Llegó justo a tiempo para servir la sopa. Había cuatro invitados esa noche, entre ellos el profesor Snape y Bellatrix Lestrange, por lo que los moradores de abajo tendrían poca comida. Todos se encontraban de buen estado de ánimo, algo obviamente había ido bien. Incluso Lucius estaba sonriente mientras el alcohol fluía.

—Deberías haberlos visto corriendo, Cissa —rió Bellatrix— corrían como ratas, lo hicieron.

La señora Malfoy estaba, obviamente, disfrutando del buen humor general, al igual que Draco.

—Ahora saben que no hay un lugar seguro —habló uno de los otros huéspedes.

Hermione hizo lo posible para ser la autómata que había decidido ser desde hacía mucho tiempo. Mayormente fue ignorada, pero uno de los mortífagos la agarró por detrás, mientras que llenaba su vaso.

—Que bonita sangre sucia tienen—dijo a la mesa— tienes suerte de tenerla.

La señora Malfoy estaba avergonzada por la declaración y Draco lucía menos divertido.

—Trata de mantener tus pensamientos en el vertedero donde pertenecen —le advirtió Bellatrix.

Con eso, se trasladaron a celebrar lo que fuera por lo que estaban todos tan contentos y se olvidaron de ella.

Cuando terminó la cena, se levantaron y se fueron. Hermione comenzó a limpiar cuando el mortífago que la había maltratado antes regresó.

—Una cosita muy bella... —dijo y se inclinó en una silla.

—Tengo que limpiar la mesa, por favor —respondió.

—Este tipo de cosas pueden esperar —sonrió y se dirigió hacia ella.

De ninguna manera, pensó Hermione. Ella sabía lo que vendría y no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. Insensibilidad, insensibilidad, insensibilidad, se repetía como un mantra. Él más o menos la agarró del brazo y la empujó contra la pared. Hermione quería vomitar. Podía oler el alcohol en su aliento, el que probablemente era pésimo, incluso sin el alcohol. Él le agarró un pecho.

—Así, agradable —dijo.

—Así y una mierda —oyó decir a Draco desde la puerta— No la toques.

El hombre se detuvo, pero mantuvo su mano sobre su pecho.

—Eso es poco generoso —dijo— mantener a una sangre sucia madura como esta toda para ti mismo.

—Ella es mía —Draco le advirtió.

—Hay que aprender a compartir, muchacho —señaló antes de volver su atención a Hermione.

Un golpe seco hizo que el hombre cayera al suelo. Draco lo había golpeado con un jarrón de cristal pesado, que ahora tenía sangre en su borde.

—Dije: ¡No la toques! —gritó Draco. Procedió a golpear al hombre con fuerza y continuó haciéndolo. —Vete a la mierda —volvió a gritarle sin dejar de patear al hombre con la fuerza suficiente para hacer que el cuerpo del hombre chocara con la pared.

Él no iba a parar. Y el hombre estaba más lesionado con cada patada.

—Draco detente... —Hermione gritó. Ella no debía preocuparse, pero no le gustaba ver violencia incluso si eran pura sangre matándose entre sí.

Todavía no se detendría, por lo que Hermione recurrió a tirarlo de su brazo lo más fuerte que pudo.

El ruido atrajo tanto a Lucius como al profesor Snape, ambos se precipitaron y llevaron a Draco lejos del cuerpo inconsciente del repugnante hombre.

—¿Que está pasando aquí? —preguntó Lucius mientras examinaba la escena. Miró a su hijo y a Hermione— ¿has perdido la cabeza? —le preguntó a Draco.

—Nadie la toca —Draco gritó, todavía en un ataque de rabia.

—Llévalo arriba —Lucius le ordenó al profesor Snape.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer. Si debía ir o quedarse y ayudar al hombre, o quedarse y limpiar la mesa.

—Vete —Le ordenó finalmente Lucius. Hermione corrió a través de la puerta que conducía a su habitación.

No sabía qué hacer, aún ya estando en la planta baja, le temblaban las manos por la adrenalina. Pero su dilema no duró mucho tiempo, porque Draco la estaba llamando.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Draco, éste estaba sentado en una de las sillas grandes, mientras que el profesor Snape estaba sentado en el sofá.

—Bebida —Draco ordenó y Hermione fue al decantador en busca de su whisky.

—Creo que has tenido suficiente por esta noche... —le advirtió el profesor Snape.

Hermione volvió con la bebida, se la dio a Draco en la mano y luego fue a sentarse en la silla junto a la pared.

Lucius entró en la habitación.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó a Draco.

—Ella es mía. Nadie la toca —dijo Draco.

Lucius lo consideró durante un tiempo.

—Ella es lo que es, hijo, no puedes ir golpeando personas porque la tratan como lo que ella es... —dijo Lucius.

—Nadie la toca —avisó de nuevo.

Lucius y el profesor Snape intercambiaron miradas.

—Nos ocuparemos de esto mañana —Lucius finalmente sentenció— en este momento tengo que lidiar con el desastre que has causado. No dejes esta habitación de nuevo esta noche.

Después de que Lucius y el profesor Snape se fueron, hubo un silencio total en la sala. Después de unos minutos, Draco se levantó y la llamó mientras caminaba hacia la cama. Puso a Hermione en frente de él y se abrazó a su espalda, pasando su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Se quedaron allí por largo tiempo y Hermione podía asegurar que él no estaba dormido ya que a veces podía sentir sus labios sobre su piel en la parte posterior de su cuello. No eran besos, sólo detalles.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Once.**

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _camnz_ y esta historia fue beteada por _Ilwen Malfoy_. Contiene nonconsensual.

 **xxxx**

Hermione se despertó completamente vestida, debió haberse quedado dormida sin darse cuenta. Draco seguía durmiendo. Se deslizó de debajo de las pesadas mantas que èl debió haber puesto sobre ellos. El aire estaba frío y la piel de sus piernas desnudas se estremeció ligeramente. Draco parecía tranquilo cuando dormía, con su cabello rubio cayendo sobre sus ojos. Todavía estaba vestido.

Se acordó de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y su estómago se contrajo. De alguna manera esto iba a ser su culpa, ella sólo sabía. Tal vez ellos incluso dejarían a Draco fuera de la pequeña escena y dirían que ella lo había hecho. El hombre fue golpeado por detrás, por lo que nunca sería capaz de refutarlo. Esto podría ser muy, muy mal para ella. Podría ser capaz de medir el estado de ánimo en el desayuno. De algún modo, seria castigada por esto, cómo y con qué lo harían es lo que estaba por verse. No estaba segura de lo que Draco haría sin embargo. Si hubieran estado en la escuela, él habría disfrutado de cualquier castigo que le impusieran a ella, especialmente si lo podía ver. Tuvo un momento especialmente fructífero en ese sentido en la Brigada Inquisitoria. Se las arregló para darle detenciones unas cuantas veces por razones ridículas. Pero esto era diferente, esto podría ser muy grave.

Ella se enfrentaría a lo que viniera. Siempre lo hacía y sabía que podía ser castigada en cualquier momento sin ninguna razón en absoluto. No era la primera vez que sería castigada. Pero ahora ella no sabía lo que sentía por él defendiéndola. No confiaba en sus motivos. Al final sus motivos siempre se basaban en sus propias ganancias. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor para todos si no hubiera interferido. Habría significado algunos momentos realmente desagradables para ella, pero habrían sido sólo un par de minutos.

Se fue antes de que él se despertara. Se ocupó de los preparativos para el desayuno, pero la tensión se asentó como un nudo en su estómago.

El desayuno fue un asunto tranquilo. El estado de ánimo de celebración de la noche anterior había desaparecido y la razón era ella, o más bien Draco, pero ella era la sangre sucia en la sala.

Después del desayuno, Lucius y Draco salieron de la casa, y Hermione fue a limpiar algún rincón olvidado de la casa. Neville estaría allí por la tarde y Hermione estaba muriendo por ver una cara amiga. La señora Malfoy la llamó poco después de las once. Hermione sabía que iba a tratarse de lo de anoche. Por lo menos era la señora Malfoy y no el señor Malfoy, lo que significaba que al menos la situación sería "hablada" con ella ahora.

—Ahí estas —habló la señora Malfoy con severidad— hemos decidido que lo mejor será que vayas a otro lugar. Empaca tus cosas.

Con eso ella se movió fuera de la habitación y fue a empacar. Estaba siendo enviada a otra casa. Su cabeza daba vueltas con las consecuencias. En primer lugar, ella no iba a morir hoy, que había sido su preocupación primordial. Estaría libre de Draco, pero perdería a Neville. Probablemente no volvería a sentir ninguna emoción en absoluto. A menos que no la estuvieran enviando con otra familia, tal vez sería algo mucho peor. Ella lidiaría con lo que fuera de la única manera que sabía hacerlo

Empacó sus escasas pertenencias en la maleta hecha jirones. Deseó poder ponerse uno de los vestidos de sirvienta, pero no podía quitarse el vestido de muñeca debido al brazalete. Ella no iba a pedirle a la señora Malfoy que la ayudara a desvestirse. Tendría que irse como estaba vestida.

Media hora más tarde, Hermione estaba esperando en la cocina, con sus zapatos más resistentes puestos. Se despidió de los elfos y de Stina, quien le dio una leve inclinación de cabeza. Ni amigable ni hostil, simplemente reconocía el destino de Hermione. No pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa. No estaba nerviosa la última vez que la movieron, pero su tiempo aquí la había cambiado. En concreto su tiempo con Draco… tiempo que ya había terminado.

Escuchó el timbre de llamada al piso de arriba, al vestíbulo, donde el profesor Snape la estaba esperando.

—El profesor te llevará —anunció la señora Malfoy antes de alejarse, sin molestarse en mirarla.

—Ven —dijo, extendió la mano y la agarró por el codo.

Se aparecieron en una pequeña casa. La habitación en la que estaban era oscura y polvorienta. Estaba lleno de libros en todas las paredes. La casa estaba totalmente tranquila. Podía oír el tictac de un reloj y algunos coches afuera. Había coches.

—Te voy a mostrar a tu habitación —dijo y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Ella lo siguió. El lugar era pequeño, pero le hacía falta un montón de limpieza, lo que la mantendría ocupada.

El profesor Snape caminaba a lo largo de la segunda planta, Hermione se dio cuenta que probablemente era su casa. De otro modo no estaría mostrándole su habitación. Ella iba a servirle al profesor Snape.

—No tengo dependencias para la servidumbre, por lo que tendrás que permanecer aquí —dijo mirando hacia abajo— ha estado desocupada durante algún tiempo, pero estoy seguro de que sabes cómo hacer que sea utilizable.

Hermione dejó su maleta sobre la cama y fue recibida por una nube de polvo.

—Hay una elfina en la cocina y se llama Clara. Ella puede mostrarte dónde está todo —comentó antes de salir de la habitación y de la casa.

La habitación en la que estaba tenía una ventana que daba hacia una calle muggle. Estaba en un barrio muggle. En la casa del profesor Snape. Limpiaría la pequeña casa y ayudaría sirviéndole la comida cada vez que estuviera aquí. A cambio se quedaría aquí en la que evidentemente era una habitación que había sido ocupada por una mujer. Obviamente hacía mucho tiempo. Uno de los aparadores tenía una radio que parecía ser de los años cincuenta. Se preguntó si aún funcionaría. Si él necesitaba otros servicios, cumpliría. Aunque de alguna manera ella pensó que él no querría eso… pero nunca se sabía con los hombres.

Hermione encontró a la elfina, que estaba encantada de tener un poco de compañía. Le mostró a Hermione el armario de la limpieza, que era escaso por no decir más. Pasó las siguientes horas, después de que Clara trató de hacerle su comida, limpiando de su habitación. Ella llevó el edredón lleno de polvo hacia el minúsculo jardín, que no era más que un trozo de tierra con algunas ramas muertas. Le tomó una buena media hora de golpear el edredón para dejarlo libre de polvo.

Otras tres horas para fregar las superficies en su habitación. El armario todavía tenía ropa de la mujer que la habitaba anteriormente, y pudo suponer que se había tratado de una mujer mayor. Tal vez la madre del profesor.

Con todo, Hermione estuvo contenta. Esta sería una vida tranquila. A juzgar por los libros de la planta baja, cuando el profesor estaba en casa pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo leyendo. Ella tal vez incluso podría llevar el pequeño jardín de nuevo a la vida si él no se oponía. Desde su punto de vista, nunca recibía visitantes y a juzgar por su comportamiento, su nuevo amo probablemente nunca hablaría con ella.

Cuando empezó a ponerse oscuro, bajó las escaleras para ver si Clara necesitaba ayuda. Clara estaba muy feliz por tener un poco de ayuda, no porque ella realmente la necesitara, ya que ese era el único deber de la elfina., pero a Clara le gustaba charlar sin cesar. Antes de que la cena estuviera lista, Hermione sabía todo sobre Clara. Había nacido aquí y había vivido aquí desde entonces. Su madre sirvió a la familia Prince, antes de que fueran Snape. El profesor Snape estaba relacionado con Los Black, los Lestrange y los Nott. Todas las buenas familias de sangre pura, antes del desgraciado incidente del Señor Snape. A Clara, obviamente, no le gustaba el difunto Señor Snape.

Hermione no pudo oírlo, pero Clara lo hizo. Cualquiera que fuese el pequeño ruido que el profesor Snape hizo, significaba que estaba en casa.

Hermione llevó la comida en una bandeja al estudio del profesor Snape, donde siempre comía.

—¿No tiene algo más apropiado para usar, señorita Granger? —preguntó, molesto por su presencia.

—Sí, pero no puedo quitarme este vestido sin ayuda —confesó.

No estaba segura, pero lo vio rodar sus ojos antes de tomar su varita y emitir en silencio cierto hechizo en su manga.

Cuando ella estuvo de nuevo en la cocina, comprobó la manga y el material se extendía cada vez que ella tiraba de él.

Una hora más tarde, se dirigió de nuevo al estudio para recoger la bandeja vacía. El profesor Snape se había trasladado a una silla que parecía ser su ubicación típica de la noche. Estaba leyendo un libro e ignoró por completo su presencia.

Ella agarró la bandeja y se la llevó de vuelta a la cocina, antes de volver con una jarra de barro con vino de flor de saúco. Una vez que ella regresó a la cocina escuchó un choque desde el interior de la casa. Se dio la vuelta para mirar la puerta y escuchó voces airadas. No podía entender lo que estaba pasando, pero la puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe y Draco la agarró del brazo. Él tiró de ella y la arrastró mientras buscaba algo con la vista. Se decidió a ir por la puerta que conducía al pequeño jardín y prácticamente arrastró a Hermione todo el camino. Podía oír al profesor Snape detrás de ella, diciéndole a Draco sobre ser razonable.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, se aparecieron. Ella aterrizó de nuevo en la habitación de Draco, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso con náuseas. No estar preparada para aparecerse la hizo sentirse mucho más desorientada. Todavía estaba llevando en su mano el vino de flor de saúco del profesor Snape.

—Te lo dije, no iras a ninguna parte —dijo y tiró de ella de donde había caído. Él sacó su varita y lanzo un hechizo de bloqueo en su puerta. Se agarró la cabeza y rió. Sus ojos brillaban y parecía que estaba muy satisfecho con lo que había logrado.

Hubo un estruendo en la puerta, y ella pudo escuchar a la señora Malfoy llamando a Draco.

—No ahora, Madre —él dijo— estoy ocupado.

La besó más o menos y se dirigió de vuelta a su cama, mientras que tomaba la jarra de vino y la tiraba en la esquina, estrellándola.

—Tú me perteneces. Ya te lo dije —sentenció con voz ronca.

Hermione se dejó caer en la cama y Draco no perdió tiempo reclamando lo que quería. De alguna manera se las había arreglado para descomprimir su cremallera y levantar su muslo para obtener un mejor acceso. Él respiraba irregularmente y sin control, incluso antes de que entrara en ella. Siguió besándola mientras se hundía en ella una y otra vez. Podía sentir sus dientes en su barbilla mientras se acercaba. Él no la estaba mordiendo, pero sabía que le gustaba.

Se quedó dentro de ella durante mucho tiempo después. Su peso sobre ella se sentía extraño, mientras él luchaba por controlar su respiración. Finalmente apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

Hermione supuso que, después de todo, no iría a ninguna parte.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Doce.**

 **Notas:** Yisuscraist! Lo logramos *_* llegamos a la meta de los 110 comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron sus comentarios, todo el apoyo que me dieron y las palabras lindas me dieron ánimo y termine en tiempo record los capítulos, y por si no lo notaron, el capítulo once es ligeramente más largo de lo habitual. Disfruten de los capítulos, se los merecen por ser unos lectores y comentadores preciosos… realmente estoy emocionadísima. Espero que estos capítulos les gusten, y ya saben, cualquier cosa no duden en preguntarme.

Dedico estos dos capítulos a una lectora que me dejo un review que simplemente me llego, **EmilyGoncalves** , querida mía tú me entendiste a la perfección, todo lo que yo siento con esta historia tú también lo sentiste, gracias por leer y por comentar. Espero seguir leyéndote, y también me gustaría que me comentaras algunas de las teorías que tienes con respecto a… bueno a todo.

Y ahora volveremos a la modalidad de x cantidad de reviews, creo que sería justo aumentar un poco el número, así que lo dejare en 10, si recibo 10 comentarios o más voy a actualizar con prontitud.

Los re amo a todos!

 _Guest Guest:_ siiiiii... él la ama!

 _Guest Meg:_ mmm… aun no siente nada por él, pero tal vez a futuro Hermione pueda llegar a amar a Draco, solo hay que esperar.

 _Guest Guest 2:_ aww… gracias cariño, que bueno que te guste la historia.

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _camnz_ y esta historia fue beteada por _Ilwen Malfoy_. Contiene _nonconsensual_.

 **xxxx**

Hermione se despertó encontrándose con que Draco la observaba. Estaba desnuda después de que Draco se la llevase allí esa noche.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó.

Draco se encogió de hombros y agarró su varita. Señaló hacia la chimenea y comenzó un pequeño fuego. Su vestido estaba arrugado lejos de la cama, lo que significaba que tendría que caminar desnuda en la fría habitación para recuperarlo.

Mientras trataba de levantarse, él tiró de ella.

—Quédate —él dijo.

—Tengo que... —ella comenzó.

—Yo te digo lo que tienes que hacer. Y ahora quiero que te quedes —dijo mientras le frotaba la espalda. Él se durmió de nuevo.

Deben de haber dormido durante una hora más, antes de ser despertados por un rasguño en la ventana. Una lechuza estaba tratando de entrar. Draco se levantó y se puso una bata de terciopelo negro. Cogió la carta y la leyó mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio.

El estómago de Hermione gruñía, no había comido nada desde la hora del almuerzo en la casa del profesor Snape. Afortunadamente para ella, Draco parecía tener demasiada hambre y ordenó a uno de los elfos domésticos que le llevara el desayuno a la habitación. Apareció en menos de cinco minutos. Él tomó un trozo de pan tostado y luego levitó la bandeja a su lado en la cama.

Hermione comió tanto como su estómago podía tolerar, lo cual no era mucho en estos días.

—Come más —le ordenó, viendo que ella no había comido mucho— no me gusta cuando estás muy delgada.

Ella trató de comer un poco más, pero cuando tragaba la comida se sentía como alquitrán en su garganta. Lo odiaba por haberle ordenado comer. Por lo general, era demasiado poco, ahora era demasiado, _¿por qué no puede esta gente hacer lo normal?_ pensó.

Después se sintió un poco mareada. Lo observó mientras terminaba la carta y cogía otro pergamino en blanco. No tenía nada más que hacer además de mirar. Se preguntó por qué la mantenía en la habitación. Sus padres iban a enviarla de vuelta con el profesor Snape o incluso en otro lugar donde Draco no pudiera averiguar dónde estaba. ¿Iba a tener que permanecer ahí ahora? ¿Cómo una prisionera?

Draco pasó una hora escribiendo una serie de cartas. Después de eso, pasó cerca de otra hora en el baño, se dio una ducha e hizo sus rituales de la mañana. Hermione se acurrucó de nuevo en la cama. No había nada más que pudiera hacer. No podía conseguir abrigarse sin él.

Cuando Draco se levantó, todavía con la bata, se dirigió a su vitrina de whisky y se sirvió una copa. Su cabello húmedo estaba peinado hacia atrás, tenía un tono más amarillo cuando estaba mojado observó Hermione.

—¿Quieres una? —preguntó.

Hermione negó. Nunca había sido adepta al alcohol, especialmente no antes de la hora del almuerzo.

Cuando se sentó en su silla para tomar el whisky y encender un cigarrillo, la señora Malfoy llamo a la puerta de nuevo. Draco se quedó donde estaba y sólo fumo hasta que su madre se fue de nuevo.

Después de un tiempo, ordenó una bandeja con almuerzo a los elfos y aparecieron dos platos humeantes. Hermione todavía estaba demasiado llena con el desayuno y el pensamiento de más comida le resultaba poco atractivo. Pero Draco quería que comiera, así que lo intentó. Después de comer los ojos de Hermione se volvieron pesados de nuevo, y a pesar de que había dormido mucho se quedó dormida por un tiempo.

Cuando se despertó, Draco estaba sentado en su escritorio de nuevo, leyendo un periódico.

—Eres una dormilona, ¿no es así? —le dijo— ¿sabes?, recuerdo cuando aparecías en el Profeta casi todos los días.

Hermione no dijo nada, pero se limitó a mirarlo.

—Sencilla pero ambiciosa, así te llamaron una vez —dijo. Y continuó al no recibir una respuesta. —¿Cuáles eran tus intenciones, que querías ser cuando crecieras?

—¿Además de ser una esclava sexual de un sangre pura? —preguntó con sarcasmo. No quería hablar, pero él seguía esperando una respuesta. Ella se negó a responder.

—¿Ibas a casarte con la comadreja?

Hermione podía sentir la ira escondida debajo de esas palabras. —No hables de él —advirtió.

—Aún así luchadora —dijo y sonrió— deberías leer algo. Vas a permanecer aquí un tiempo.

Hermione no hizo ningún movimiento. No quería leer. Era un recordatorio de lo que solía ser y todo lo que había perdido. Odiaba cómo trataba de hablar del pasado.

Él observó que ella no se movió y volvió a hablar.

—Sé que te gusta leer —caminó hacia las estanterías y tomó un libro. —Pasabas casi todo tu tiempo libre en la biblioteca. ¿Por qué no estás leyendo?

—No quiero — dijo.

—Siempre puedo encontrar algo más para que hagas si lo deseas —le entregó el libro.

Él sabía muy bien lo que le quedaba de orgullo, la haría cumplir, porque nunca querría hacer la otra cosa que estaba pensando por voluntad, ya que ambos sabían exactamente a lo que se refería.

El libro trataba sobre remedios mágicos para enfermedades mágicas. Hermione agarró el libro y más o menos acomodó una almohada debajo de su pecho para que pudiera acostarse sobre su estómago y leer el maldito libro.

—En voz alta —le ordenó antes de acostarse junto a ella.

Hermione empezó a leer y él pareció escucharla por un rato. Luego le quitó el edredón para mostrar su cuerpo desnudo. Comenzó a besar su piel y se tomó el tiempo para darle un beso mientras leía. Podía oír que estaba empezando a excitarse a través de su respiración. Ella siguió leyendo, lo que parecía ser que quería, no podía parar porque sería como una invitación para lo que iba a hacer con ella de todos modos. No iba a darle ese gusto. Nunca.

Él la movió para tener un mejor acceso y luego tuvo relaciones sexuales con ella mientras leía. Se tomó su tiempo. Después siguió leyendo hasta que él estuvo dormido. Se levantó y se vistió. Gracias al profesor Snape, no necesitaba la ayuda de Draco para vestirse. La habitación estaba caliente ahora y Draco seguía durmiendo. Lo observó durante unos minutos. No había ningún rastro de sus heridas ahora. Su pecho era suave y blanco como la porcelana. Se veía tan tranquilo cuando dormía. Hermoso incluso se preguntó sobre el efecto que su personalidad tenía sobre él, ya que parecía tan diferente cuando estaba despierto. Con ojos calculadores, una mueca fría. Su naturaleza agresiva.

Se preguntó si ella era parte de una fantasía. Aunque no podía ver cómo la lectura de un libro sería erótico para alguien. Nadie, ni siquiera ella lo podría encontrar emocionante. Los Slytherin eran raros, decidió.

Se acercó a la ventana y sonrió cuando vio a Neville en el jardín. No quería hacer ruido, podría despertar al dragón dormido, pero ella hizo gestos como loca hasta que Neville vio que ella estaba allí. Ella trató de decirle que no podía salir, agitó la mano y sonrió varias veces. Ella le lanzó un beso antes de salir de la ventana. No era probable que Draco durmiera mucho.

Se despertó con un sobresalto y vio que Hermione se encontraba sentada en una silla. Entonces se reprendió por ser ridículo.

Se levantó y se volvió a poner la bata. Se dirigió hacia la vitrina de whisky de nuevo. Después se sirvió una copa, encendió otro cigarrillo y se sentó.

—¿No vas a salir de la habitación hoy? —preguntó Hermione.

—No.

—No sabía que los mortífago tenían días de descanso —Hermione dijo, pero no recibió una respuesta a eso.

—La esposa de Blaise está embarazada —dijo después de un tiempo.

—Oh —fue todo lo que Hermione pudo decir.

—Él está en la luna. Nunca pensó ser un hombre domesticado, pero parece cada vez más manso.

—El matrimonio tiene una gran influencia en los hombres —Hermione dijo, haciendo conversación por puro aburrimiento. —¿Estás pensando en casarte?

—Madre estaría en éxtasis, pero no, no tengo ninguna inclinación hacia la felicidad conyugal —dijo y tomó una calada al cigarrillo.

—Parece que te gusta tener a alguien aquí esperando por ti —Hermione le dijo.

—Me gusta tenerte aquí —respondió.

—¿Porque yo no discuto contigo y haré todo lo que dices? —le preguntó con un fuerte acento de resentimiento.

—Tendrías que hacer eso incluso si fueras mi esposa.

—Oh si —Hermione resopló— los roles de género de los sangre pura, se me olvidó.

—¿Y eso no era lo que querías ser? La Comadreja podría haber sido un traidor a la sangre, pero seguía siendo un sangre pura y tenemos ciertas expectativas.

Hermione sabía que era verdad y había sido algo que había pensado en ese momento.

—Por favor, no hables de él —Hermione dijo en voz baja.

Draco observó el resto de su bebida. —¿Por qué necesitaría una esposa cuando te tengo a ti? Puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo y si me cabreas, nunca tendré que verte de nuevo.

Todo lo que decía era cierto, pero todavía le picaba un poco que fuese completamente desechable. A pesar de que era incluso menos molesto que cualquier otra cosa que dijera, esto tenía efecto sobre ella. Realmente tenía que poner sus emociones bajo control.

—Voy a ir a ver a Blaise —señaló y se fue a vestirse.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la cerró detrás de él. Lo oyó murmurar el hechizo que mantendría la puerta cerrada.

Se había ido durante dos horas, por lo que Hermione se dedicó a ver el jardín desde la ventana. Neville se había ido y la llovizna hacía que el paisaje se viera gris brillante y oscuro. El fuego que Draco prendió en la mañana todavía estaba manteniendo la habitación bien caliente. Todavía deseaba poder estar afuera, incluso si hacía un poco de frío.

Draco estaba de buen humor cuando regresó, pero Hermione realmente no sabía por qué o si quiera le importaba.

—Es tiempo para mi baño, ¿no te parece? —le dijo.

Hermione no respondió. Era una afirmación más que una pregunta. Ella, obediente, le siguió hasta el baño para llenar la tina y empezó a desnudarlo.

—¿Dónde ha estado mi pequeña sangre sucia? —preguntó— ¿qué has estado haciendo mientras yo no estaba?

—Mirando por la ventana —respondió Hermione.

—¿Está eso bien? —dijo Draco— no me gusta cuando miras por la ventana. Parece que te hace cosas. No más mirar por la ventana. Recuerda lo que tenía que hacer para sacarte de esos estados de ánimo divertidos, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dijo Hermione.

—Voy a tener que cogerte hasta que grites mi nombre —se inclinó y susurró.

Hermione sintió la ira hervir de nuevo, rompiendo a través de su estado distante. Si las miradas mataran, Draco ya estaría muerto.

—A pesar de que cada vez es mucho más fácil sacarte de ellos —dijo con una sonrisa.

Hermione se quitó el vestido y le restregó de pies a cabeza. Cada curva, músculo, tendón y hueso cubierto por piel cremosa. Realmente se sentía como la seda en el agua. De nuevo él mismo limpió su área privada, Hermione estaba más que feliz.

Él le dijo que se lavara el cabello. Sus champús caros hacían algo que domesticaba su cabello.

Cuando salió, se secó y comenzó a vestirse.

—No te molestes —ella oyó desde el dormitorio— te lo quitaré de nuevo. No estoy muy feliz por eso de la manga. Está arruinando la diversión.

Había dos bandejas con la cena esperando por ellos cuando entró en su toalla. No podía recordar un momento en que ella hubiese comido tanto en un día. Después de comer, Draco leyó más papeles de su escritorio. Ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando su madre empezó a llamar a la puerta de nuevo, había tratado de tirar de la manija de la puerta, pero cualquiera que fuese el encantamiento que había puesto, mantenía la puerta cerrada.

La hizo esperar por él en la cama mientras se ocupaba de lo que estaba haciendo. Escribió otra carta y la envió con lechuza antes de llegar a la cama y dejar caer la bata. Se quedó completamente desnudo junto a la cama. A él le gustaba ser observado, pensó Hermione.

—Mi parte favorita del día —dijo mientras se metía en la cama.

 _No para mi,_ pensó Hermione.

—A pesar de que hoy fue un día bastante bueno en general. Tal vez incluso perfecto.

Se inclinó para besarla y ella lo recibió con resignación estoica. Incluso cumplió cuando le ordenó que abriera la boca para dejarle explorar a sus anchas. Estaba tan acostumbrada a su sabor ahora, no podía recordar ningún otro. Pero en lugar de entrar en ella como lo haría normalmente, él siguió besando sus pechos y sus pezones. La sensación de su boca era innegable, incluso trató de suprimirlo con todo su esfuerzo. Se puso aún peor cuando bajó por su abdomen hacia su centro.

Ella trató de protegerse a sí misma, manteniendo sus muslos apretados sobre sus partes más sensibles, pero él no lo acepto y separo sus muslos. Ella reprimió un jadeo cuando él tomó la pequeña protuberancia en su boca. _Oh, que bastardo_ , pensó. El calor húmedo de su boca y lengua enviaron sensaciones fugaces hacia fuera de su cuerpo. Ella sintió que la llamaba, como una bella y antigua canción de cuna. Su cuerpo estaba pidiendo que siguiera, pero ella se negó. No lo haría. No podía hacerlo sin su ayuda, se dio cuenta. No podía ir más lejos. Simplemente no era suficiente si luchaba con todo lo que tenía.

Pero no pudo evitar la construcción de humedad en su interior, lo que hizo gemir a Draco mientras entraba en su cuerpo. La sensación y la llamada se reafirmaron con cada golpe, pero se negó a dejar que tomara lo que quería.

Por suerte Draco no duró mucho tiempo. Él se dejó caer en ella y salió después de recuperar el aliento. Era evidente que estaba contento.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, Granger —dijo con esa sonrisa exasperante que le daba ganas de golpearlo.

La arrastró hacia él mientras se acomodaba a su lado. Podía sentir su piel a lo largo de su espalda, trasero y piernas. Su núcleo tenía un dolor sordo de insatisfacción, que no parecía querer ceder.

—Dulces sueños Granger —dijo cuando apagó la luz. Ella sabía que esa sonrisa seguía en su sitio. —Realmente espero que lo hagas.

Hermione estaba echando humo. Estaba seduciéndola, se dio cuenta. Todo ello. El desvestirse, bañarlo. Conseguir que ella le toque todo el tiempo. La desnudez constante. Ahora esto. Él estaba metiéndose en su cabeza. Bueno, ella no iba a ceder. Tal vez lo sabía. También había estado al tanto de la tensión que ella sufriría toda la noche y no estaba tan segura de que podía controlarlo con su determinación de acero. Tampoco sabía si ella podría hacer frente a este bombardeo de sensualidad. Maldita sea, maldita sea.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Trece.**

 **Notas:** oh boy! Esta vez sí que me tarde! Pido perdón por eso, pero últimamente me están matando con exámenes, trabajos prácticos, deberes, presentaciones orales en la universidad, además de las clases, merlín, tengo unos profesores tan jodidamente aburridos que juro que pierdo la mitad de mi juventud en cada clase. Bien, bien… disfruten del capítulo, espero que les guste, y ya saben, cualquier cosa no duden en preguntarme.

Y seguiremos con la modalidad de x cantidad de reviews, así que serán 11, si recibo 11 comentarios o más voy a actualizar con prontitud.

 _Guest Guest:_ por supuesto que la iba a buscar, recuerda que Draco está loquito.

 _Guest Guest 2:_ historia continuada ;)

 _Guest AthenaUchiha:_ Hola lectora fantasma! Un gusto conocerte :3 awww… gracias por el comentario cariño, y me alegra que te animaras a decirme lo que piensas de la historia. Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, el dramione debió ser canon.

 _Guest Brenda:_ me alegra mucho que la historia te guste :D

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**camnz**_ y esta historia fue beteada por _Ilwen Malfoy_. Contiene nonconsensual.

 **xxxx**

Draco no hizo ningún movimiento que indicara que iba a salir de la habitación esa mañana. Inició más o menos igual que el día anterior. Leyó papeles y algunas cartas en su escritorio mientras ella comía el desayuno en la cama.

Alrededor del mediodía, con un burbujeo, Lucius rompió el encanto que Draco había puesto en la puerta y entró en la habitación. Observó a Hermione sentada en la cama, mientras ella se tapaba el cuerpo desnudo con el edredón. No estaba avergonzada, pero tampoco le era indiferente como hace tiempo atrás, cuando situaciones como ésta eran sólo un momento insignificante.

—Estás descuidando tus deberes —enfrentó a Draco, quien estaba sentado en su silla de escritorio. No contento con la intrusión.

—No me importan esos deberes de mierda sin sentido.

Lucius examinó la habitación de nuevo, sus ojos una vez más se dirigieron a Hermione. Ella supo que ese era un buen momento para encontrar algo interesante en las tablas del suelo para mirar fijamente.

—El Señor Oscuro se preocupa profundamente acerca de tus funciones —dijo Lucius con frialdad— está empezando a notar tu ausencia.

Draco no dijo nada.

—Él se asegurará que no seas negligente —continuó— lo que estoy diciendo es que si deseas mantenerla, tienes que hacer lo que se requiere de ti o se la llevará lejos.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. No podía imaginar nada peor que ser llevada por Lord Voldemort. Con seguridad para ella todo terminaría en dolor y muerte. Había oído a los sangre pura hablar de su forma de entretenimiento con personas consideradas de clase esclava.

—Ahora vístete. Nos vamos —dijo Lucius antes de girarse y salir.

Draco maldijo y se dirigió hacia su armario. Se vistió y se fue sin decir una palabra.

Cuando se hubo ido, Hermione también se vistió. Todavía no podía salir de la habitación, así que se quedó sentada en una de las sillas. Agradecida por no estar siendo torturada hasta la muerte, porque tenía la sensación que sería sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Una bandeja con el almuerzo apareció tiempo más tarde. La comida estaba caliente y deliciosa. Ella había tenido cuidado de no comer demasiado en el desayuno, en caso de que tuviera que seguir comiendo todo el día. Después del almuerzo, miró por la ventana. No le importaba lo que dijera, ella tendría que hacer un esfuerzo para ser menos insensible después de ver el paisaje, de lo contrario lo sabría.

La señora Malfoy entró en la habitación tiempo después.

—Ven —dijo y volvió a salir.

Hermione la siguió, dándose cuenta de que probablemente estaban enviándola fuera de nuevo. Probablemente a algún lugar lejano. Hermione se preguntó si le quitarían el brazalete. Sólo así podría escapar de las manos de Draco y él nunca la encontraría.

Cuando llegó a la planta baja, el Profesor Snape estaba esperándola y todos ellos bajaron por las escaleras hacia la cocina, lo cual era extraño.

—Siéntate —le dijo al llegar a la mesa de madera antigua. Él sacó una jeringa y una botella de medicina muggle.

—¿Es todo? —preguntó la señora Malfoy. Snape asintió.

Hermione estaba confundida. Rápidamente buscó la etiqueta en la botella.

Acetato de medroxiprogesterona, leyó. Progesterona. Era un tipo de anticonceptivo. Iban a inyectarle un anticonceptivo. Un anticonceptivo muggle. ¿Por qué? Ella había sido encantada hasta los globos oculares con hechizos anticonceptivos en los últimos tres años.

El profesor Snape y señora Malfoy miraron los objetos un poco, luego Snape rompió la envoltura de papel y plástico alrededor de la jeringa.

—¿Cómo se llena con la poción? —preguntó la señora Malfoy.

Profesor Snape tiró de la palanca hacia atrás y puso la jeringa sobre la mesa. Hermione vio la aguja. _Oh, Dios_ , pensó iban a provocarle una infección.

—Dije que deben ser 0,2 mililitros —dijo la señora Malfoy— para eso deben ser estas pequeñas líneas de aquí, vea que esté en la línea correcta.

El Profesor Snape se inclinó para examinar las líneas, sacó su varita y transfirió una parte del líquido en la jeringa.

—Eso debería ser suficiente.

Hermione vio la jeringa. Estaba medio llena de líquido. ¿Por qué iba a darle un anticonceptivo muggle? Existían ciertos hechizos fuertes que podían destruir los encantos anticonceptivos, pero eran raros y típicamente no eran conocidos en hogares promedio.

—¿Dónde debemos ponerla? —la señora Malfoy habló con el profesor.

—Sospecho que va en el músculo. Algunos van directamente al torrente sanguíneo, según entiendo. Tal vez el brazo —dijo Snape mientras recogía la aguja y se movió hacia el brazo de Hermione.

—Tiene que eliminar el aire —Hermione dijo— las cosas van a ir muy mal para mí si no lo hace.

El profesor Snape la miró por un momento, obviamente, no estaba seguro de qué hacer.

—¿Puedo hacerlo yo?— preguntó Hermione.

Él pensó por un momento y luego cedió. Hermione tomó la jeringa, cuidando de no tocar nada con la aguja. Tal vez creían que alguien retiraría a propósito los hechizos, lo cual podía suceder. No había nadie que supiera cómo quitar un anticonceptivo muggle. Probablemente pudiera hacerse, pero la comunidad mágica simplemente no tiene los conocimientos de química para hacerlo. Pero ¿por qué alguien querría quitarle los hechizos de todos modos? A menos que pensaran que Draco eliminaría los hechizos, pero eso era ridículo. ¿Por qué ellos incluso pensarían eso?

Hermione puso la aguja hacia arriba y empujo el aire antes de ponerla en su pierna. Ella odiaba ser obligada a medicarse a sí misma pero, honestamente, le gustaba menos la idea de quedar embarazada. No es que realmente creyera que iba a ser un problema, pero no haría ningún bien si sucedía.

—Te puedes ir —Le ordenó el profesor Snape después que ella dejara la jeringa sobre la mesa.

Hermione salió de la cocina tan rápido como pudo. Tuvo la oportunidad de ir al jardín. Ese pequeño encuentro había no sido lo que esperaba, no sabía qué hacer. Supuso que no iban a enviarla lejos después de todo. No estaba segura de si estaba decepcionada o no. Ella no estaba contenta, pero tal vez era mejor mal conocido que mal por conocer.

Tal vez simplemente todos estaban locos, pensó mientras se sentaba en un banco frío y húmedo. Tenía algunas dudas serias sobre la salud mental de Draco. Tal vez estaban todos un poco desquiciados. O tal vez, simplemente todos tenían serias preocupaciones sobre la salud mental de Draco.

Ella se quedó fuera hasta que su cuerpo se lo permitió, sólo entró cuando sus dedos verdaderamente se habían vuelto azules. El sol comenzaba a descender, por lo que le dijo adiós al jardín y regresó a la habitación de Draco.

Él estaba allí cuando ella regresó, sentado en una de las sillas grandes sosteniendo su cabeza entre las manos.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó. Se dio cuenta de que estaba cansado y de mal humor. Él mismo se había servido un gran vaso de whisky.

—Fui a dar un paseo al aire libre —dijo Hermione.

—Ven acá —ordenó y ella obedeció.

La tomó en su regazo y la mantuvo allí durante un tiempo.

—Estas helada —dijo mientras apoyaba su rostro en el hombro de Hermione.

—Hace frio afuera.

—¿Por qué estabas afuera si hace frio? ¿No tienes una chaqueta?

—La olvidé.

—No vas a salir de la calle sin una chaqueta —dijo y le cepilló el pelo con los dedos.

Poco a poco inclinó la cabeza para besarla. Ella lo dejó, pero no respondió. Al cabo de unos segundos abandonó el beso y suspiró.

—Debes ir a tomar su baño. Debes entrar en calor —indicó y le dio una ligera palmada en su parte trasera para conseguir que se levantara.

Hermione entró en el baño para llenar la bañera. Cuando estuvo listo, se desnudó y se metió en el agua caliente. El calor le quemó la piel fría durante un tiempo mientras se limpiaba. Dejó que su mente divagara un poco, mientras disfrutaba del agua caliente, pero terminó siendo perturbada por Draco, quien se sentó en el borde inferior de la bañera.

Hermione se preguntó qué era lo que estaba mal con Draco. Preguntándose sobre lo que su madre estaba pensando sobre él. En realidad no lo conocía muy bien. Sabía sus gustos y preferencias inmediatas, pero algo estaba obviamente haciendo que su madre se preocupara.

—Te traje un regalo —dijo y se apoyó en la pared. Él sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo y la acercó hacia ella.

Ella tomó la cajita de mala gana y la estudió. Era una pequeña caja de plata adornada. Era preciosa y cuando la abrió, sonó una melodía. Una caja de música. Era exquisita, pero Hermione se preguntó de dónde vino. ¿Era ésta una caja que había recogido de la cómoda de una mujer muerta? Ella no quería pensar de donde la había recogido, si fue el regalo de algún amante antes de que él la robara.

—No la quiero —dijo y se la devolvió.

Sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse mientras trataba de conseguir que ella lo tomara de nuevo.

—Es un regalo y lo vas a mantener —dijo antes de levantarse y caminar fuera. Salió de la habitación.

Cuando Hermione se levantó y se vistió, había una bandeja con la cena esperando por ella. Se sentía culpable de comer tanto cuando las criaturas de la planta baja estaban esperando por la comida que ella dejara en el plato. Hermione comía tan poco como podía.

Draco regresó alrededor de una hora y media más tarde. Podía oler alcohol y cigarros en él al pasar, ella le sirvió otro whisky.

—Madre quiere que sirvas la cena de nuevo —dijo en voz baja.

—Soy una criada. Es lo que hago.

—Entonces pregúntame si puedes evitarlo y yo te liberare de esa obligación —dijo alzando la voz.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó— ¿qué tal si me liberas de esto? —señaló mostrándole su pulsera— yo, literalmente, te lo pediría de rodillas.

—Está bien. Sirve como la esclava que eres —expresó y entró en el baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Permaneció allí durante una hora. Cuando salió, hizo que Hermione se metiera en la cama con él. Estaba caliente por el baño que se había dado. Poco a poco, la liberó de su vestimenta antes de comenzar a besar su piel otra vez, volviendo a su boca de vez en cuando. Se tomó su tiempo para construir la sensación en su cuerpo otra vez, otra vez haciendo que se quedara sin aliento mientras le administraba esta nueva tortura en sus partes más sensibles. Pero ella no cedía a la sensación, no podía ir más allá de ese límite, su mente tenía el control. Su cuerpo le dolía ansiando liberación, pero no iba a dársela.

Él no escondía lo mucho que amaba la humedad que se agrupaba en su cuerpo. Parecía perturbar su control y acelerar su fin.

Una vez más, Hermione se quedó con un dolor en el cuerpo.

—Voy a tenerte por completo —le dijo al oído antes de apagar las luces con su varita.

 _Por encima de mi cadáver_ , pensó Hermione.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Catorce.**

 **Notas:** Hola a todos! Se supone que iba a subir este capítulo el fin de semana, pero me acabo de enterar que tendré un montón de exámenes la próxima semana, eso significa no internet para mí el sábado y domingo. Y bueno, para no hacerlos esperar tanto, me decidí por adelantar esta actualización. Espero que este capítulo les guste, cada vez se van a ir revelando más y más cosas con respecto a Draco y Hermione. Feliz lectura.

Y seguiremos con la modalidad de x cantidad de reviews, así que serán 12, si recibo 11 comentarios o más voy a actualizar con prontitud.

 _Guest Tamara:_ jajajaja… aquí te dejo una pequeña dosis, y me alegra que te guste la historia.

 _Guest Tu fan:_ me encanto tu nick! No te preocupes, voy a seguir subiendo capítulos hasta terminar la historia, hay veces en que puedo tardar un poquito, pero no voy a abandonar la historia.

 _Guest Melina:_ mmmm… pues mucho, mucho no falta para saber si Hermione se enamora o no de Draco, pero igual eso se va a saber cerca del final, Draco aún debe hacer algunos cambios para lograr que Hermione deje de sentir odio por él.

 _Guest Guest:_ historia continuada!

 _Pansy Pattinson:_ ay! Pero te encuentras bien cariño?, yo también me haría la difícil para que Draco siguiera intentando seducirme, pero como bien dices, sería una tarea titánica no caer rendida a sus pies. Te apoyo totalmente, no hay nada mejor que un autor al que sigues actualice sus historias, esa es la gloria misma.

 _Guest Andrea:_ pues no, la verdad es que no especifique, y la verdad es que cada persona es libre de decidir cuantas veces postear, por eso no lo especifico ;)

 _Guest Arely:_ anda la osa, una recomendación de un grupo de fb! Wow… que emoción! Gracias :D

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**camnz**_ y esta historia fue beteada por _**Ilwen Malfoy**_. Contiene  nonconsensual.

 **xxxx**

Al día siguiente, Draco todavía estaba de mal humor y no habló con ella mientras se preparaba para ir al servicio del desayuno. Fue un alivio pasar unos minutos lejos de su mal humor, pero igual tuvo que soportarlo durante todo el desayuno. La señora Malfoy hizo lo posible por animar a su familia, hasta comento lo emocionado que Blaise Zabini se debía sentir al estar esperando su primer hijo. Al parecer, ese momento de la vida era simplemente maravilloso para la señora Malfoy. Algo tan precioso.

—Tal vez un algún día sabrás de esa alegría, mi amor —dijo, obviamente, tratando de discutir las perspectivas de matrimonio de Draco.

Draco no estaba tomando bien el giro de la conversación y Hermione podía decir que se estaba frustrando. De repente Draco se puso de pie y con fuerza aventó todo su desayuno contra el suelo.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —la señora Malfoy dijo mientras Hermione se acercaba para limpiar.

—Límpialo, Sangre Sucia —le gritó.

—¡Draco! —exclamó la señora Malfoy conmocionada.

—No, déjala, Madre, a ella le gusta —le dijo y le dio un empujón a Hermione con su bota.

Hermione no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó sobre el desastre en el piso, mientras que Draco se daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación. Después de un momento se inició una conversación silenciosa entre marido y mujer, Lucius dobló su ejemplar de El Profeta y se fue también. Hermione se quedó y limpió el desastre, mientras que la señora Malfoy tenazmente terminaba su desayuno. Hermione notó la tensión en la habitación, era probable que la señora Malfoy fuese a buscar un lugar para llorar una vez que terminara de comer.

Hizo lo posible por limpiar el desorden de su vestido antes de volver arriba. Hoy iba a limpiar la biblioteca. Era un lugar que había estado evitando, pero tenía que hacerlo. Odiaba el olor de los libros, pero se estaba quedando sin lugares para limpiar. La otra opción era limpiar todas las pinturas que, inevitablemente, iban a insultarla todo el tiempo. A ellos no les gustaba estar junto a una persona como ella, por lo que no tenía la preocupación de darles un buen cuidado.

Empezó sacando el polvo de los estantes y todas las superficies, solo le tomaría la mitad de un día. Draco volvió a la casa poco después del almuerzo y la llamó a su habitación.

—Lo siento —dijo cuando ella llegó allí— he perdido el control.

Sacó su varita y limpió algunas de las manchas de grasa de su vestido, las que ella no había podido eliminar por su cuenta.

—No entiendo por qué tienes que pelear. Yo sólo estoy tratando de hacer las cosas más fáciles para ti —Hermione se mantuvo en silencio.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo— los muggles han entrado en el callejón Diagon. Nadie lo puede creer, pero se han apoderado del Caldero Chorreante. Tom, el cantinero, ha sido retenido. Por suerte el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío en ese momento. El Señor Oscuro está furioso, se trata de un verdadero golpe para su imagen. Le ordenó a todo el mundo que ayuden a resolver esto antes de que más personas se enteren.

Él la abrazó y la besó en la frente.

—Me tengo que ir —le dijo y se fue.

La mente de Hermione estaba en shock. Todo lo que Draco le dijo hizo que comenzara a sentir una punzada, sobre todo por el hecho de que los muggles estaban ahora en el mundo de los magos. Ella sabía lo fuertes que eran los muggles, su capacidad de planificación, sus armas y recursos, pero realmente nunca creyó que pudieran entrar en el mundo de los magos. Pero ahí estaban. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Hermione fue a dar un paseo por el jardín para pensar en las consecuencias. Llevaba un abrigo que la mantendría a salvo del frio, al menos la parte superior de su cuerpo se mantendría relativamente cálido. Ella reconoció que este último suceso subía la apuesta enormemente. Neville estaba haciendo su trabajo en paisaje brumoso.

—Hey Mione. ¿Cómo estás? Estás tan delgada como un pajarito.

—Estoy bien Neville. Me alegro de verte. ¿Has oído hablar sobre el Callejón Diagon?

—Sí, ocurrió esta mañana. Un buen suceso. De alguna manera los muggles han pasado a través de todos los hechizos. No han llegado más allá del Caldero Chorreante por lo que escuche, pero los Mortífagos están tratando de detenerlos —dijo Neville.

Hermione se sorprendió ante la cantidad de información que Neville sabía.

—¿Crees que serán capaz de hacerlo?

—No lo sé —respondió él— nosotros sólo tendremos que esperar y ver. No creo que esto alguna vez haya pasado por sus mentes.

—Me pregunto qué significa esto—pensó en voz alta— ¿tal vez ellos no puedan pelear contra los muggles?

Neville se limitó a mirarla. —Tendremos que esperar y ver —repitió.

—Cuídate —Hermione le dijo antes de irse.

—Igualmente —dijo Neville— si se pone arriesgado, mantén la cabeza baja. Prométemelo.

Hermione asintió y volvió a la casa. Todavía tenía que seguir limpiando la biblioteca. Ella recogió los trapos y un cubo y comenzó a limpiar algunas de las superficies. Muchas de las mesas tenían huellas dactilares a lo largo de ellas. Había libros esparcidos sobre una de las mesas. Ella no se había dado cuenta antes, pero tendía a no darse cuenta de esas cosas. Comenzó a devolverlos a sus respectivos estantes. Eran en su mayoría sobre encantos anti-muggles, así que la mayoría iban a volver al mismo lugar. Otros eran sobre las guerras muggles a través de los años.

—Me gustaría saber cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hijo —escuchó una voz desde una de las esquinas más oscuras. La hizo saltar y dejo caer el libro que tenía en la mano.

Se volvió para ver a Lucius sentado en una de las grandes sillas de cuero. Se mezclaba con la oscuridad, lo único visible era su cabello rubio.

—No tengo intenciones con su hijo —ella indicó.

—Pareces tener algún poder sobre él.

—¿De verdad? —dijo con amargura— hasta ahora parece que él hace lo que quiere.

—No ha sido él mismo últimamente. Creo que eres una mala influencia para él.

—¿Enserio? —replicó— ¿Usted cree que todo se debe a mi influencia?

—Su afecto por ti va en contra del orden natural —dijo Lucius con frialdad.

—¿Orden natural? —Hermione respondió— ¿cree que hay algo natural en todo esto?

—Así es como debe ser. Las transiciones son siempre dolorosas, pero son algo inevitable.

—No hay nada natural acerca de esto, señor Malfoy. Nunca he querido a su hijo y nunca lo querré, pero siempre he sido honesta sobre el orden natural y el orden natural es que su hijo debería ser el rey del mundo, vivir una vida sin preocupaciones. Emborracharse con sus amigos, joderse todo lo que se mueva. Pero en lugar de eso está conmigo, una sangre sucia, pasando todo su tiempo libre escondido en su habitación.

—Es sólo algo transitorio —respondió después de un momento de silencio.

—Bien por usted, Señor Malfoy. Espero que quede algo para usted en el mundo para cuando esto haya terminado, porque no creo que quede algo para su hijo —Hermione estaba temblando de ira.

—Cuida tu lengua muchacha o voy a quitarte la voz —amenazó.

Hermione se reprendió por perder el tiempo. Desde luego que no le importaba si él le quitaba la voz. En cambio, se armó de valor y cortésmente le pregunto.

—¿Hay algo más que necesite? —preguntó. Ella sólo quería terminar esa conversación e irse lejos de allí.

Él la despidió con la mano y Hermione se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Si no tuviera la seguridad de que no empeoraría las cosas, te mataría —dijo con frialdad.

—Lo que sea... —murmuró en voz baja. Hubo un tiempo en que dicha amenaza la habría hecho temblar, pero esos días se habían ido. No podía creer que ella había defendido al idiota de Draco. Ella lo odiaba, pero sería mucho peor tenerlo siendo un idiota total, que lo extraño que era ahora. Tal vez él también sabía cómo convertirse en un idiota como en el pasado. O tal vez él sabía que el futuro era algo incierto.

Pero los sangre pura típicos, culpaban de todo a los sangre sucia, al igual que Lucius había tratado de culpar a los efectos de esta guerra ante el comportamiento de Draco, como consecuencia de su influencia. Simplemente era patético. Ellos realmente se merecían una patada en el culo por parte de los muggles. Y este era el hombre estúpido al que Stina le dedicaba su afecto. Le dio una conferencia sobre su punto de vista sobre el orden natural de las cosas, lo cual era una completa estupidez y una mentira. Ellos eran los campeones del mundo y eso justificaba todas sus acciones.

Ni Lucius ni Draco volvieron para la cena por lo que Hermione terminó sirviendo sólo a la señora Malfoy. Estaba nerviosa sobre lo que estaba pasando fuera de la casa.

Hermione se dio un baño, como siempre hacía y como él le había ordenado hacerlo siempre. Era extraño estar sola en la noche. Ella no lo extrañaba, por supuesto... ¡sería una locura!.

Draco regresó cerca de la medianoche. Estaba agotado y se metió en la cama tirando de Hermione en un abrazo y durmiéndose enseguida. Él olía a humo. No de cigarrillos, si no a humo de fuego. Era inusual para él ir a la cama sin un baño, pero parecía demasiado cansado para hacer algo al respecto.

Estaba roncando, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba muy cansado. Casi podía sentir un poco de simpatía por él. No es que mereciera alguna compasión por parte de ella, pero su situación no era envidiable. Era evidente que no quería ser parte de esta guerra. Se lo había dicho varias veces a ella y a su familia. Realmente no había reconocido antes de hoy que él quería las cosas de nuevo como eran antes. Tal vez nada le recordaba tanto el pasado como la chica remilgada a la que solía intimidar. Pero eso no explicaba por qué la muchacha remilgada estaba ahora en su cama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Quince.**

 **Notas:** Por los calzones de Merlín! Estamos por alcanzar los 200 revius! No saben lo feliz que estoy al ver un hermoso 195, me llego al corazón y al alma ese número, así que pensé que como mis hermosos lectores me han dado tanto amor y animo con sus comentarios, adelantaría la actualización.

Recuerden que los re amo a todos. Saludos y miles de besos.

Seguiremos con la modalidad de x cantidad de reviews, voy a subir la apuesta, si recibo 16 comentarios o más voy a actualizar con prontitud.

 _Guest Nuria16:_ aquí te dejo tu dosis de actualización ;)

 _Guest Astorya:_ jajajajaj… lo siento, comenzare a actualizar más temprano para que no te quedes hasta tarde leyendo.

 _Guest Guest:_ demore un poquito, pero aquí está la actualización.

 _Guest Gibelu:_ pues… para aclarar esas teorías del síndrome de estocolmo, vas a tener que esperar un tantito, todo se va a revelar a su paso. Enserio crees que el final de estos dos va a ser triste?

 _Guest Guest 2:_ jejejej… historia continuada!

 _Guest andrea:_ muchas gracias cariño! Espero que te guste este capitulo.

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **J.K. Rowling**. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a **camnz** y esta historia fue beteada por **Ilwen Malfoy**. Contiene **nonconsensual**.

 **xxxx**

Draco se dio su baño por la mañana. No le pidió Hermione que lo acompañara, pero le ordenó permanecer en la habitación en vez de servir el desayuno.

—Va a ser un día ocupado —dijo mientras estaba en el baño— los muggles están ganando terreno, están destruyendo todo a su paso. Si hay un edificio en el camino, lo queman. Los estamos frenando, pero su blindaje agota todos nuestros ataques. Vamos a tener que hacer una cierta reposición cuando todo esto termine.

—¿Qué pasa si no se puede? —preguntó Hermione.

—¿Qué pasaría si no podemos qué?

—Contenerlos.

—Por supuesto que podemos. Estamos formulando un plan ahora mismo. Nos tomó por sorpresa, eso es todo.

Había un gran desayuno esperando por él y comió tanto como pudo. Más de lo que normalmente comía. Hermione supuso que no había comido nada anoche.

Después de comer, se vistió.

—Te veré esta noche. Estate aquí cuando vuelva —dijo y le dio un beso antes de partir.

Después de que él saliera de la habitación Hermione se quedó viendo la puerta por un tiempo. Este juego de la casita tenía que parar, pensó para sí misma. La trataba como a una esposa sumisa. Él se estaba disculpando con ella, diciendo que estaba tratando de hacer las cosas mejor, dándole regalos. Su comportamiento era extraño, pero el hecho de que quería que dejara de realizar sus deberes de criada, estaba volviendo todo más retorcido. Bueno, ella se negaba a entrar en su pequeño sueño. Con esa determinación decidió ir a limpiar algo.

El día transcurrió igual que la mayoría. No habló con nadie, a excepción de algunos de los ancestros Malfoy menos desagradables. Descubrió que las apariencias engañaban. Esa mujer rubia angelical tenía una boca que haría que los conductores de camiones se ruborizaran.

Neville no estaba cerca. Una mujer se acercó para tratar de tentar a la señora Malfoy para salir de la casa, pero ella se negó a salir en caso de que alguien viniera. Aparte de eso, nada se podía oír en la mansión.

No tenía idea cuando volvería Draco, y él deseaba que ella estuviera allí esperando por él. A juzgar por el día anterior, podría llegar muy tarde. Se preparó para el servicio de la cena, pero nadie asistió. Los elfos y ella comieron muy bien esa noche.

Poco después de las ocho se comenzaron a escuchar muchos gritos. Draco estaba en casa, estaba gritando. No podía saber por qué, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo. Él irrumpió en la habitación y continuó caminando hacia el baño. Estaba cubierto de hollín y sangre. Ni siquiera la miró y cerró la puerta detrás de él, bloqueándola.

La señora Malfoy entró corriendo en la habitación después de él.

—Draco, mi amor. Déjame entrar —dijo y trató de abrir la puerta del baño.

—Está muerto. Está jodidamente muerto. Déjame en paz —Draco gritó a través de la puerta.

—Por favor, mi amor. Déjame entrar —la señora Malfoy insistió.

—¿Por qué? esta maldita guerra es tan inútil que ni siquiera tiene sentido —Draco continuó gritando.

La señora Malfoy estaba llorando. Obviamente alguien había muerto. Tal vez Lucius.

—¡Déjame en paz! —gritó él de nuevo.

—Yo sólo quiero ayudar... —susurró.

—¿Cómo exactamente vas a ayudar? esto no se puede arreglar, madre.

—Lo siento mucho —continuó.

El profesor Snape entró en la habitación y comenzó a instar a la señora Malfoy para que se alejara de la puerta del baño.

—Tu marido te requiere —informó a la señora Malfoy.

Ella asintió entre lágrimas y se dispuso a salir. Cuando vio a Hermione sentada en una silla cerca de una de las paredes, se detuvo y la miro.

—Consuélalo —ordenó.

Hermione apenas pudo detener su boca para no darle una desagradable respuesta. Al final se decidió sólo a mantener la boca cerrada. La señora Malfoy caminó fuera de la habitación.

—Blaise Zabini murió esta noche. —le anunció el Snape antes de salir tras la mujer.

Nada puede consolarte cuando tu mejor amigo muere. Ella lo sabía, sin duda lo sabía. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que se esperaba que ella hiciera? Ella que era el enemigo. ¡por el amor de Dios!.

Podía oír la ducha corriendo. Habitualmente Draco prefería la bañera, pero no esta noche. Estaba llorando, lo oía sollozar.

Hermione se quedó en su silla escuchando a Draco llorar en el baño durante una hora. Se sentía muy incómoda al escuchar su miseria. A pesar de haber deseado que algo malo le sucediera más veces de las que podía recordar, le era insoportable sentarse y escucharlo. También llegaron a su memoria muchos recuerdos de la gente que había perdido. La noche cuando Harry murió y la incursión de madrugada donde habían matado a Ron... Y a todos los demás.

Así que, estaba cosechando lo que había sembrado, pensó con amargura. Toda la miseria que habían causado. Ella sentía que Blaise hubiera muerto, ya que en realidad nunca habían hablado. Lo sentía por su hijo no nacido que nunca conocería, pero ellos se hicieron esto en sí mismos. La guerra no beneficiaba a nadie.

Después de mucho tiempo Draco salió del baño y se vistió con unos pantalones. Una bandeja con la cena había aparecido para él, la recogió, pero parecía que nada podía entrar en su boca. Después de abandonar la bandeja de la cena se dirigió a tomar una botella de whisky y se sirvió un vaso grande, a continuación, volvió a llenarlo.

No fue un espectáculo agradable cuando se clamó. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Ella nunca lo había visto llorar. Harry había dicho que había atrapado a Draco llorando en el baño antes de cortarlo pedazos. El hecho de que pudiera llorar la había sorprendido en ese momento.

—Blaise está muerto. —Él afirmó.

—Eso escuché. —dijo Hermione. —El profesor Snape me informó.

Draco la miró fijamente durante unos minutos y luego se fue al balcón y encendió un cigarrillo. Podía oler el humo en donde seguía sentada. Se sentía incómoda, como si se estuviera entrometiendo en algo privado. Pero también sabía que no la echaría. No le gustaba estar solo.

Ella decidió hacer algo y comenzó un pequeño fuego. Sin una varita, tuvo que hacerlo de la manera engorrosa: a lo muggle. Draco estaba caminando sólo con una camisa y el calor de la ducha probablemente desaparecería pronto.

Cuando entró en la habitación, se tumbó en la cama y se acurrucó.

—Te mata fingir que te importa un poco y no ser una puta sin corazón —dijo.

Hermione se quedó junto al fuego y absorbió su ira. No le dolía, al contrarío, entendía. Obviamente él quería que hiciera algún tipo de gesto para consolarlo, pero ella no quería hacer frente a eso en absoluto. Preferiría estar doblando ropa en la planta baja a tener que lidiar con eso. ¿Por qué no entendía que ella no quería estar ahí?

Ella se acercó a la cama y se sentó apoyándose en la cabecera. Comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Draco en un intento por consolarlo. Siempre había sexo, pero considerando la situación, probablemente no estuviera listo para hacerlo. No tenía dudas de eso.

Él movió su cabeza sobre su regazo y rodeó sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas. Estaba llorando otra vez y Hermione podía sentir las húmedas lágrimas sobre su piel. Ella siguió acariciando su cabello hasta que se quedó dormido. Realmente se veía roto acurrucado contra sus piernas. Pero no quería sentir simpatía por él. No después de todas las cosas que él y ellos le habían hecho a ella.

¿Cuánto dolor tendría que sentir Draco antes de que ella sintiera simpatía por él?, se preguntó. Tal vez era una puta sin corazón; exactamente como le había dicho. Siempre había pensado que con su indiferencia estaba protegiendo su cordura y funcionalidad, pero tal vez esto le estaba costando algo más.

Ayer lo había defendido después de haber sido desafiada por su padre. Hoy mismo, cuando él era verdaderamente un desastre, ella se cerraba. Efectivamente negándose a compadecerse de él. Si ella se derrumbaba ahora, no habría vuelta atrás.

Después de mucho tiempo acariciando su cabello, ella se movió y puso una manta sobre su cuerpo antes de acomodarse para dormir. No quería pensar más.

Se despertó en medio de la noche y tuvieron relaciones sexuales. Fue rápido, diferente y suave. La mantuvo entre sus brazos en todo momento y cuando terminó no se movió fuera de ella. No le importaba si él la tomaba esa noche, era mejor a tener que lidiar con él a nivel emocional.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A la mañana siguiente él se quedó en la cama. Tuvieron relaciones sexuales otra vez por la mañana, pero ni siquiera la miró. Después se giró para dormir acurrucado a su espalda.

Fueron despertados por la señora Malfoy, quien entró en la habitación en silencio. Eso le dio la oportunidad a Hermione para ir al baño. Cuando salió de la cama la señora Malfoy se sentó junto a Draco.

La señora Malfoy se había ido cuando ella estuvo de vuelta, y Draco todavía estaba en la misma posición. Le indico que volviera a la cama, así que lo hizo.

—El funeral será mañana —dijo. —Pansy está en Estados Unidos —continuó— así que ella no podrá estar allí.

—Lo siento —dijo Hermione.

—¿Lo haces? —preguntó— Realmente me pregunto si lo haces.

Hermione no respondió. Una parte de ella no lo sentía. Parte de ella sentía que era algo inevitable y que lo habían causado ellos mismos. Hasta ahora muchas personas habían perdido la vida. Y probablemente todavía faltaban más.

—A veces me pregunto si sientes algo. —dijo él.

Ella ciertamente tenía planeado no hacerlo.

—Tan fría... —Susurró extendiendo la mano y acariciando sus labios con el pulgar. —Nunca me has dado nada, ¿verdad? siempre dándome la espalda cada vez que te miraba.

—Siempre te burlabas —respondió, lo que lo hizo sonreír.

—Siempre he dicho que los Slytherin tienen una capacidad especial para ser crueles, pero no es nada en comparación con los Gryffindor. —Dijo y se inclinó con cuidado para darle un suave beso. Hermione no respondió.

Hermione pensó que era una declaración ridículamente falsa, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a discutir.

—Eres todo lo que me queda ahora. Nunca te dejare ir, por lo que acostúmbrate a ello.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y se alejo de él.

—Vas a aprender a amarme. Mi padre dice que las mujeres son criaturas de amor y siempre caerán enamoradas al final. Mi madre lo hizo.

 _Oh, sí, la sabiduría de Lucius Malfoy en el amor, ¿cómo podía ir mal?_ , Hermione resopló para sí misma. Una bandeja con el desayuno apareció en el escritorio.

—Deberías comer —dijo Hermione.

—No tengo hambre.

—No comiste ayer por la noche.

—No quiero comer. —Indicó con más fuerza— puedes comer tú.

Hermione tomó la invitación y se levantó de la cama para tomar la bandeja antes de volver a la misma.

Ella le dio un pedazo de pan tostado a Draco.

—Podrían llamarte de vuelta al callejón Diagon en cualquier momento, por lo que debes comer.

—No me importa esta puta guerra. —Escupió— No puedo olvidar lo que pasó ayer. No puedo superarlo. Se ha ido.

Draco alzó la mano para presionar sus ojos como si estuviera luchando contra las lágrimas de nuevo.

—Lo sé —Hermione dijo mientras se movía para quedar frente a él en la cama. —Y nunca lo harás. Sólo lograras poner un pie delante del otro y seguirás adelante. Reprimirás tus sentimientos y te prepararás para la próxima pelea porque debes hacerlo, te guste o no. Sólo lo harás.

—Y eso es lo que hiciste —afirmó.

—Sí.

—Esto es una mierda —sentenció cruzándose de brazos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Dieciséis.**

 **Notas:** Ma cómo? Más de doscientos revius! Por el santísimo Voldy! Por el momento cuando vi el número final pensé que seguía dormida, pero grata fue mi sorpresa al ver que era un número real… la verdad es que les agradezco mucho el que lean la historia y me dejen lindo comentarios dándome apoyo para continuar, si les soy sincera, cuando comencé a publicar la historia pensé que al ser oscura, a muchas personas no les iba a gustar, pero gracias por demostrar que no sería así. Todos ustedes tienen un lugarcito en mi corazón.

Espero les guste el capítulo, esta vez le toco a Draco sufrir, les dije que Draco iba a comenzar a pagar por todo lo que le hizo a Hermione, y la cobranza comenzó, su mejor amigo murió.

Seguiremos con la modalidad de x cantidad de reviews, voy a subir la apuesta, si recibo 18 comentarios o más voy a actualizar con prontitud.

 _Guest Guest:_ wow! Tu comentario de que revisas todos los días la historia me hizo sentir genial!

 _Guest andrea:_ ay! Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior. Espero que este también te guste, es un poco más sentimental, pero hasta el momento es uno de mis capítulos favoritos.

 _Guest Valeria:_ si, Draco es un personaje contradictorio, pero yo siempre lo considere como un personaje contradictorio, al menos en los últimos libros así lo demostró. No sabría decirte si debes amarlo u odiarlo, porque en todos los capítulos algo en él cambia, después de este capítulo no sé si lo seguirás odiando, lo único que te puedo decir es que probablemente al final cambies de idea, o al menos dejes de odiarlo tanto.

 _Guest Guest 2:_ estabas esperando a que Lucius dijera algo? Bueno, entonces me alegro que inconscientemente se cumplieran tus expectativas de capitulo. Pues de a poco Hermione va a volver a ser como era antes, o al menos un poco a como era antes de la guerra.

 _Guest Gibelu:_ quieres que sean felices? Jajajaja… bueno gracias por el cumplido.

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **J.K. Rowling**. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a **camnz** y esta historia fue beteada por **Ilwen Malfoy**. Contiene nonconsensual.

 **xxxx**

Draco se las arregló para comer un poco de desayuno antes de salir al funeral, alrededor de las diez. El funeral de Blaise sería justo antes del almuerzo.

Poco después que se fuera, Hermione fue llamada por la Narcissa. A su llegada, le dio una caja y le dijo que la ocultara en alguna parte del ático. La señora Malfoy también estaba vestida para ir a la ceremonia.

La caja contenía algunas cosas de la escuela de Draco. Fotografías y otros elementos que debían tener valor sentimental. La señora Malfoy, obviamente, quería ocultar todo lo que pudiera recordarle a Blaise. Era extraño ver las fotografías llenas de Slytherin que parecían felices y arrogantes. Draco se mostraba orgulloso, al igual que lo era en ese entonces. Habían pasado años desde que había visto a otro Slytherin, aparte de Draco.

Dejó caer la foto en la caja y fue donde sabía que estaba el acceso al ático. Nunca había estado allí. La habitación tenía un alto techo y era bastante largo, frio y estaba lleno de muebles viejos, tapetes y algunas otras cosas que parecían estar descomponiéndose. La única luz provenía de una pequeña ventana. Tuvo que mirar a su alrededor por un tiempo para encontrar un lugar adecuado para dejar la caja. Había una estantería vacía a lo largo que serviría bien al propósito. Tuvo que caminar alrededor de una cama sucia apoyada sobre un lado para llegar a dicha estantería.

Se apresuró a salir de allí antes de que apareciera algún habitante del lugar, misericordia, estaba sin una varita. No estaba segura de por qué la señora Malfoy no quería que Draco lidiara con el dolor, pero podía entenderlo.

La casa estuvo en silencio durante un par de horas más. Hermione pasó la mayor parte del tiempo buscando a Neville, pero no pudo encontrarlo. Hacía unos días que había estado ausente y estaba empezando a preocuparse.

Draco llegó a la casa a las cuatro y parecía bastante cansado. Desde luego, se veía diferente a las fotografías de la escuela que ella había visto esa mañana. Se dirigió a sus almacenes de whisky y se sentó en una de las sillas.

—¿Dónde está Neville? —exigió Hermione.

—¿Qué? —Draco preguntó molesto.

—¿Lo mandaste fuera de nuevo? Él no ha venido por días.

—No he hecho nada con él. —respondió encendiendo un cigarrillo. —Tengo problemas más grandes por los que preocuparme que el perder de vista al jardinero.

—Él siempre aparece cuando se supone que debe hacerlo. ¿Por qué no está aquí?

—¿Cómo debería saberlo? —replicó Draco.

—¿Puedes preguntar? ¿Puedes preguntar y ver si él está bien? —insistió.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Está bien. Voy a preguntar, si eso significa tanto para ti.

Se sentaron en silencio durante un tiempo, mientras Draco bebía y fumaba. Hermione no sentía la necesidad de romper el silencio. Draco llevaba sus ropas más finas y no el uniforme de Mortífago que normalmente llevaba puesto.

—Tengo que ir a una cena esta noche. —Dijo después de un largo silencio. —Te quedaras aquí. Y tomaras un baño mientras estoy fuera.

Después de leer algunas de las cartas que se le habían acumulado en los últimos días, Draco se fue a la cena. Hermione tomó su baño. Todavía le daba gracias al profesor Snape por hechizar su vestido para que no tuviera que sentarse con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo durante toda la noche. Una pequeña bandeja con comida apareció después de unas horas, estaba agradecida porque se había olvidado de comer cuando estuvo corriendo en busca de Neville.

Algunas horas más tarde, Draco volvió a retomar su posición y actividades anteriores.

—Malas noticias sobre tu amigo. —Le informó.

—¿Neville? ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? —preguntó Hermione sintiendo su corazón detenerse.

—Parece que ha estado colaborando con los muggles...

—Eso es imposible. Es Neville. Tú conoces a Neville. —Dijo con incredulidad.

—Tal vez lo hizo o tal vez no. Ya no importa, ha sido acusado. Todo acabó para él.

Hermione no sabía qué decir a continuación.

—¿Qué va a pasar con él? —preguntó cuando consiguió que su lengua trabajara de nuevo. La idea de perder Neville era simplemente insoportable.

—Lo van a matar —. respondió él con aire ausente.

—Pero todavía está vivo...

—Pues, parece que el Señor Oscuro está bastante ocupado con los muggles en este momento. —Draco explicó.

—Draco, tienes que ayudarlo. —le pidió

—¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Qué suplique indulgencia? eso significaría que los dos terminaríamos muertos.

—¡Es Neville! —gritó Hermione. —¡Fuiste a la escuela con él!

—No hay nada que pueda hacer, Granger. Ni siquiera mi padre puede influir en esto. Al parecer, ha estado colaborando con los muggles desde hace un tiempo.

—Por favor, Draco, es todo lo que me queda. Debes liberarlo.

—No sabes lo que estás pidiendo. —dijo pasándose las manos por el cabello. —No puedes simplemente ir y robar a uno de los presos del Señor Oscuro. Eso sería un suicidio.

—Tienes que intentarlo. —Hermione continuó. No iba a descansar hasta que él ayudara a Neville. No podía simplemente sentarse y esperar. Debía haber una forma. —Déjame ir y yo lo haré —dijo.

—¿Y cómo incluso piensas encontrarlo? —preguntó irónico. —¿Piensas que sólo vas a abrir las puertas y te dejarán entrar? Ellos saben quién eres y hay demasiados guardias custodiando para que pelees.

—Tú sabes dónde está. —dijo. Y no fue una pregunta.

Draco sacudió la cabeza como si fuera la idea más ridícula que hubiera escuchado.

—Harás que te maten. Él va a ser asesinado.

—¡No puedo simplemente sentarme y ver a la única persona que me importa morir! —Hermione gritó.

Draco se encogió de hombros, mientras que Hermione trató desesperadamente otra táctica para conseguir que Draco ayudara.

—Sé que puedes hacerlo. —Dijo después de un tiempo y él la miró. —Yo sé que puedes sacar a Neville.

—Estaría arriesgando mi vida. —respondió. —Por alguien que ni siquiera conozco. No.

—Por favor, Draco. Si tengo que negociar lo haré —dijo.

Él se limitó a verla y cerró los ojos.

—Por favor... Por favor, Draco.

Levanto su mano para hacerla callar.

—Y ¿con qué vas a negociar? — Se preguntó escuetamente.

—Todo lo que quieras. —respondió, eufórica por estar haciendo un trato, pero preocupada por qué tendría que negociar para conseguir aquello.

—Cuando te bese, quiero que me beses de vuelta. —Dijo con amargura. —Cuando te toque, quiero que lo sientas.

Hermione se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. Era un precio que no quería pagar, pero lo haría. Ella lo odiaba por pedirle eso, pero si salvaba a Neville, valdría la pena.

—Trato hecho. —aceptó.

Draco cerró los ojos de nuevo y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón.

Hermione dejó escapar el suspiro entrecortado que había estado conteniendo. El alivio se apoderó de ella mientras volvía a respirar. Esto tenía que funcionar. No había otra opción. Sólo tenía que hacerlo.

Draco terminó su bebida y se levantó. Se acercó a ella.

—Yo lo liberaré. —declaró. —Por ti.

Se inclinó para besarla, pero ella volvió la cabeza.

—Cuando él esté libre. —Dijo— Hicimos un trato y tendrás todo cuando Neville sea libre.

Se dio cuenta que los músculos de la mandíbula de Draco se tensaron, se enderezó y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Si te dieses cuenta... —dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta— tienes mucho más en este mundo de lo que crees. Obviamente, nada que valores.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Draco se había ido por horas. Hermione caminaba en la habitación tratando de mantener su mente alejada de pensar en lo peor. Estaba bastante segura de que Draco podría llevar esto a cabo. Era muy inteligente cuando se trataba de intrigas. Ella misma había sufrido las consecuencias de sus planes en numerosas ocasiones en la escuela. No había que subestimar su capacidad de engañar y manipular.

La preocupación con respecto a qué haría cuando él regresara aumentaba cada vez más. Sólo había accedido a ese favor a cambio de sus servicios, lo que hizo que se sintiera mal del estómago. No era tanto por el sexo real, porque ya lo había hecho una vez antes. Lo había usado antes y lo estaría usando ahora. Y realmente eso no le cayó bien a ella.

Por otra parte, todavía no podía creer que le había pedido a Draco que lo hiciera. Nada que recordara le diría que Draco Malfoy arriesgaría cualquier cosa para salvar a Neville Longbottom.

Hermione estaba agotada de pensar tanto, por lo que se acostó en la cama y trató de tranquilizar su mente. Draco regresó alrededor de las tres de la mañana.

—Él está seguro en Estados Unidos. —Dijo.

—No puedo creer que lo hicieras. —Respondió.

—Bueno, gracias por el voto de confianza —ironizó. Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba feliz por su logro.

—¿Va a meterte en problemas? —preguntó.

—Sólo si tengo mucha mala suerte. Ellos tendrían que examinar mi varita para probarlo.

—Creía que una acusación era suficiente.

No dijo nada, pero comenzó a desvestirse.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama y la atrajo hacia sí. La besó y a Hermione le tomó un momento para acostumbrarse a la idea de devolverle el beso. Fue difícil dejar que sus labios se ablandaran para recibir el beso, pero una vez que superó el obstáculo se hizo más fácil. Él tenía buen sabor. De alguna manera se había acostumbrado con el tiempo.

Se tentó a imaginar a alguien más, pero no pudo. Estos eran los más suaves y más dulces labios que jamás había probado. Siempre fue amable con ella cuando lograba engatusarla, y se adentraba aún más en su psique, recordó. _Maldito bastardo_.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? — susurró.

—Porque necesito esto. —respondió él antes de besarla de nuevo.

Él se separó de su boca y se trasladó a besar su cuerpo, construyendo la necesidad dentro de ella a medida que avanzaba. Tomó uno de sus pezones en su boca y arremolinó la lengua alrededor de él hasta que respondido por completo. En otro momento ella habría luchado, pero ahora había accedido a dejarse llevar. Las riendas que había sostenido con tanta fuerza se escaparon de las manos. Los dedos de su acompañante encontraron el punto más sensible de su cuerpo y la presión la hizo jadear. Gran parte de su control había desaparecido, y su respiración era agitada, el oxígeno que respiraba sólo alimentaba el fuego que quemaba su piel.

Su cuerpo, obviamente, disfrutaba la capacidad de sentir después de haberle sido negado durante tanto tiempo. Realmente no era tímida para tomar el máximo provecho de esta oportunidad.

Draco continuó masajeando esa pequeña protuberancia hasta que Hermione sintió que la tensión se acumulaba en su vientre y comenzó a buscar más intimidad y alivio. Dejó que uno de los dedos entrara en ella y su vientre pareció gritar en respuesta. Pero en lugar de darle más, él se retiró y se alejó mientras se alineaba a sí mismo para entrar en ella correctamente.

Sintió un escalofrío cuando él la abandonó durante esos pocos segundos. Pero el calor volvió mientras se deslizaba en ella. La sensación de plenitud era preciosa ahora que no estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para suprimirlo. La fricción mientras se movía estaba aumentando la tensión más y más, hasta que sus caderas tuvieron que moverse para encontrar alivio. Su cuerpo fue lanzando hacia una reacción en cadena, a diferencia de lo que pasaba en su mente. Las olas intensas sacudieron su conciencia y se apoderaron de ella.

Él estaba apretando los dientes como si estuviera tratando de retrasar su propia liberación, pero estaba perdiendo la pelea. Él cerró los ojos violentamente antes de buscar su boca de nuevo entre respiraciones agitadas.

Después, tiró de ella contra su cuerpo, como lo hacía cada noche y de inmediato cayó en un profundo sueño.

Hermione no podía dormir. Odiaba el hecho de que esto se hubiera sentido tan natural; su cuerpo había caído víctima del deseo. Estaba tan acostumbrada a él, a su olor, a su sabor, a su piel. Se había sentido fácil y natural. Una parte de ella se sentía sucia, tal vez que se sintiera tan natural era lo que la hacía sentir sucia. Pero la parte que se sentía herida, era la que había ganado la batalla en su guerra privada.

Ella no se arrepentía, a pesar de todo. Había salvado a Neville y lo haría de nuevo sin pensarlo. En realidad, probablemente tendría que hacerlo de nuevo mañana. Pero el hecho era que había dejado ir algo que debería ser una cosa sagrada, y Draco tenía la culpa de ello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Diecisiete.**

 **Notas:** Hola mis amadísimos lectores! Cómo están? Sé que les había dicho el que actualizaría el fin de semana próximo, pero la verdad es que al tener el capítulo listo en mis manos virtuales, pues no me aguante las ganas de subirlo. Este capítulo es ligeramente más largo que los otros, y además tiene mucha información que les revelara cosas sobre el final de la historia, final que se está acercando más y más. Realmente espero que les guste el capítulo, besitos y recuerden que los reamo a todos y todas.

Una cosa más antes de retirarme. Estoy en mi último mes de clases, por lo que voy a tardar en actualizar, por lo que les pido paciencia, solo por este mes.

Seguiremos con la modalidad de x cantidad de reviews, voy a subir la apuesta, si recibo 20 comentarios o más, voy a actualizar con prontitud.

 _Guest Guest:_ pues si te soy sincera ese final que Draco quiere es algo utópico, que aún no sé si se va a dar, puede que sí o puede que no, aún quedan muchas cosas por resolver.

 _Guest Meg:_ pues sí, debe ser muy triste perder a tu mejor amigo, pero en las guerras todos los bandos pierden gente, y lamentablemente esta vez le toco a Zabini perder. Espero que este capítulo te guste.

 _Guest Nuria16:_ enserio? Cada vez te engancha más la historia? Wow…

 _Guest yami:_ este capítulo estuvo un poco más largo, además si los hiciera más largos que esto, me tardaría mcuhisisisimo en actualizar, son cortos con el propósito de actualizar más seguido.

 _Guest Guest 2:_ espero que este capítulo también te guste ;)

 _Guest :_ historia continuada cariño!

 _Guest UH25:_ hola! Me alegra que decidieras darle una oportunidad a la historia, a pesar de no estar terminada. Gracias por el ánimo. Y con respecto al final feliz… eso está por verse. Nos leemos.

 _Guest Guest 3:_ Hermione libre? Bueno para eso la Guerra deberá acabar, pero eso es algo que aún no se si sucederá. Saludos.

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**camnz**_ y esta historia fue beteada por _**Ilwen Malfoy**_. Contiene **nonconsensual**.

 **xxxx**

Hermione fue despierta por la alarma de Draco unas horas más tarde. Gimió al tener que levantarse, su cuerpo parecía luchar para obedecer la orden de salir de la cama en esa mañana de invierno. Él ignoró la alarma durante un tiempo y la atrajo hacia sí. El calor era perfecto. Después de unos minutos, tiró de ella sobre su espalda para poder besarla. Ella no se resistió, sabiendo que había acordado no hacerlo y estaba demasiado cansada para pensar en ello.

Así que Draco exploró toda su boca y ella lo dejó hacerlo. Tampoco iba a responderle exactamente de la misma forma, ese era un paso demasiado grande. Trataba de crear pequeños márgenes que no interfirieran en el trato. La idea de estar sin límites físicos le daba miedo, pues parecía que eso invitaría a sus límites emocionales a aflojarse y ese era un lugar que ella no cedería. Nunca.

Draco gimió de nuevo y se apartó. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y se vistió con sus típicos pantalones negros y botas. Él se veía completamente prohibido cuando estaba vestido con su atuendo de Mortífago. Ella sabía que él tendría que ir al callejón Diagon para luchar contra los muggles.

Después de regresar del baño con su rostro afeitado y el cabello peinado, se volvió y la miró por un segundo antes de volver rápidamente a la cama y acostarse en la parte superior de las mantas. Buscó otro beso profundo.

—A veces, creo que eres lo único que me mantiene cuerdo.

Continuó besándola suavemente. Obviamente, él amaba besarla y ser besado. Tal vez se debía a que ella se lo había negado durante tanto tiempo.

Se apartó bruscamente y silbó cuando su marca le indicó que lo necesitaban en otro lugar. Se precipitó hacia la puerta, dejando a Hermione demasiado despierta y demasiado perturbada como para volver a dormir. Se incorporó y se frotó la cabeza con las palmas de sus manos.

En realidad, no había considerado las implicaciones de lo que había accedido la noche anterior. Estaba tan desesperada por salvar a Neville, que no había considerado realmente el costo que tendría para ella. Esto iba a ser muy difícil y tenía que encontrar alguna manera de hacer frente a esto. Ella nunca se arrepentiría, porque Neville estaba vivo y a salvo y valía la pena todo. Obviamente, la cosa del desprendimiento físico, en realidad, no estaba funcionando tan bien cuando besaba a alguien, así que ¿qué podía hacer ahora?

Ella le creyó cuando dijo que lo estaba manteniendo cuerdo. Ella era su respiro, un lugar seguro cuando todo lo demás era horrible. Su rabia servía con el mismo propósito para ella a veces. Centraría su enojo de en la nueva situación que estaba viviendo. Era lo que la estaba manteniendo cuerda, ya que todavía esto se sentía como la más grande traición hacia sí misma y lo que representaba al permitir que él la tocara, y más aún, al tocarlo ella.

Tal vez sólo pensaba demasiado, se dijo. Tal vez sólo tenía que dejarlo pasar, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para sobrevivir. Se levantó y se vistió con su vestido de muñeca. Levar sus piernas desnudas era bastante incómodo en estas frías mañanas de invierno. El trabajo duro iba a arreglar eso en poco tiempo.

Decidió que hoy iba a limpiar las ventanas. Era un trabajo bastante físico y la mantendría abrigada.

El clima era gris y oscuro en el exterior. Estaba lloviznando y cada superficie brillaba con la fría humedad. Sólo podría limpiar el interior de las ventanas hoy, dejaría el exterior para un buen día soleado.

Por alguna razón sus dedos parecían no querer cooperar en ese momento. Se sentía torpe y siguió pasando el paño y la escobilla de goma. Sentía una tensión en su cuerpo y parecía temblar de vez en cuando. Estaba haciendo un trabajo horrendo en las ventanas.

 _Tal vez necesitaba comer un poco más_ , pensó. Se sentó y se quedó mirando por la ventana un tiempo. La tensión crecía en su espalda, y sus brazos se estaban volviendo letárgicos. El paisaje exterior era fascinante. Después de algún tiempo se enfocó en el interior y se dio cuenta que sus manos se sentían como si estuvieran flotando en el agua. Era una sensación divertida. Se rió un poco cuando un hipogrifo voló y aterrizó en el patio exterior. Hizo cabriolas alrededor de un minuto, la miró y se fue volando. Fue la cosa más extraña que había visto nunca. A continuación, se desmayó.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione recuperaba la conciencia por períodos muy cortos de tiempo sólo para sentirse mal. Por lo general, podía buscar un aspecto positivo de todas las malas situaciones, pero en esto todo era malo. Los momentos conscientes parecían una sinfonía de dolor y horror.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Su conciencia parecía emerger de nuevo, era llamada por una voz. Poco a poco sus ojos se abrieron, parpadeando, la luz la estaba matando pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando. Una ola de dolor la golpeó mientras su mente parecía volver a conectarse con su cuerpo. _¿Por qué despertar para esto?_ pensó.

—Beba esto, señorita Granger. —Oyó la voz de nuevo.

Hizo un intento de cumplir, las costumbres arraigadas eran difíciles de olvidar, pero nada en su cuerpo estaba siguiendo instrucciones. Parpadeó de nuevo para ver al profesor Snape sentado cerca de ella. Su mente era una mezcla de pensamientos incoherentes y flashes de realidad.

—¿Puede moverse? —preguntó.

Trató de asentir, pero no tuvo éxito.

—Esto va a hacer que se sienta un poco mejor. —Dijo y le levantó la cabeza para verter un poco de líquido. El movimiento hizo que su cabeza explotara en dolor, pero gracias al movimiento logro ver que estaba desnuda. _Oh, simplemente genial_. No, no desnuda, había algo más.

Se atragantó un poco con la poción por no tragar correctamente.

—Está enferma. —El profesor le anunció cuando su cabeza cayó sobre la almohada de nuevo. —Se está recuperando ahora, aunque supongo que no se sentirá bien todavía. Tiene Viruela de Dragón. Por lo general, sólo afecta a los ancianos, pero parece que usted tiene un sistema inmune comparable a una persona de noventa años de edad. —Continuó con tono monótono.

 _No te vuelve verde_ , gritó Hermione en su mente.

—Te vuelve verde con desagradables forúnculos. Y es permanente, pero Draco ha sido muy hábil al cubrirla toda de lodo peruana. Éste extrae las toxinas que convierten su piel a verde. Una vez que esté completamente lavada, vamos a ver el éxito del lodo. Le debe mucho, señorita Granger. Esta enfermedad suele ser mortal, y es altamente contagiosa. La mayoría, generalmente, son atendidos por un elfo doméstico de edad avanzada, pero Draco no se ha alejado de tu lado en tres días. —Dijo y miró hacia el sofá, donde Hermione asumió que estaba Draco. Ella escuchó un ronquido, lo que significaba que estaba muy cansado. —Dejó el campo de batalla, por lo que perderá la estima del Señor Oscuro. —dijo mientras se levantaba. —Él abandonó la batalla para ir a cuidar a su sirvienta muggle enferma, eso es visto por algunos de forma bastante negativa. Vuelve a dormir. —le ordenó. —Te sentirás mejor cuando despiertes.

El cuerpo de Hermione no necesitó más, y estuvo dormida incluso antes que él terminara la frase.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ella se despertó de nuevo por la sensación de alguien frotando ligeramente su rostro. Cuando abrió los ojos, Draco se inclinaba sobre ella.

—Oye. —Dijo en voz baja con una gran sonrisa de alivio. —¿No te dije que nunca me dejarías?

Su cuerpo todavía le dolía y aun así se negaba a seguir cualquiera de sus órdenes para moverse.

—Vamos a limpiarte. —Dijo y la levantó de la cama. La llevó hacia el baño donde una bañera caliente la estaba esperando.

Él se metió junto con ella. Todavía estaba vestido, sentía su camisa de suave algodón mientras la sostenía. Todavía no podía mover un músculo mientras él empezaba a limpiar el lodo de su cuerpo con un paño.

Era desconcertante estar en el agua sin poder moverse. Si la soltaba, se ahogaría. Tenía que confiar en él para mantener su cabeza por encima del agua. Empezó la limpieza por su rostro, y luego se movió hacia abajo mientras trataba de abrazarla.

El agua estaba completamente sucia una vez que terminó de lavar cada parte de ella. Vació la bañera, la sostuvo contra él, y la volvió a llenar.

—Podría ser peor. —Dijo examinando su rostro.

 _Sólo un poco de color verde claro_ , Hermione pensó. Tenía ganas de reír, pero no pudo.

Lo miró mientras examinaba su cuerpo. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? quería preguntarle. Si dejaba la lucha para ir a cuidarla, habría consecuencias para él, probablemente para los dos. Él realmente estaba actuando como un idiota despreocupado. Se dio cuenta que no habría manera de que las cosas fueran capaces de continuar como antes. Todo lo que había hecho para proteger ese pequeño refugio que había establecido para sí mismo, llegaría a su fin por sus propias acciones. A pesar que ella había hecho lo mismo con Neville, en cierto modo. Tal vez ambos sólo eran dos idiotas que trataban de sobrevivir y mantener la cordura.

La levantó de la bañera y la llevó de vuelta a la cama, había sido completamente liberada del lodo. El resto de la habitación era un lugar desastroso. Había lodo por todas partes. El escritorio de la esquina servía de mesa y había pergaminos y papeles esparcidos por toda la habitación. Él la secó lo más rápido que pudo y se despojó de sus ropas empapadas.

Arrastró una manta a través de ellos. La mano que quedó apoyada sobre su vientre todavía no respondía. El calor los abrazó con bastante rapidez y Hermione pensó que todo se sentía absolutamente encantador. Era tan maravilloso que no le producía ningún remordimiento. Ella dejó que su cuerpo y su mente se relajaran por primera vez. Tal vez eso era suficiente por ahora.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Dieciocho.**

 **Notas:** Esta nota va a ser corta. Me disculpo por la graaaaaaaaaan tardanza, pero estuve ocupadísima con la universidad, y aprovechando que mañana no tendré clases; me dedique a la historia. Esta semana oficialmente término las clases, yay por mí, lo malo, es que vienen los exámenes finales D: por lo que no podre actualizar hasta después del 5 de diciembre, plis no me odien, juro que después de esa fecha seré toda suya. De todas formas, espero les guste el capítulo y les quería contar que solo quedan 3 capítulos para que la historia termine. Y al final la nota no salió corta como creía XD los quiero, love, love, love para todos.

Seguimos con la modalidad de x cantidad de reviews, voy a subir la apuesta, si recibo 22 comentarios o más, voy a actualizar con prontitud. Vamos no sean tímidos.

 _Guest Guest:_ ay! Muchas gracias, espero que este capítulo también te guste.

 _Guest UH25:_ jejeje… ahora me tarde un poquito, pero estuve muy atareada. Uyy! Si lo que compartieron antes te gustaba, me imagino que los tiernos momentos compartidos aquí te encanto, lo que es yo… me fascino que Draco cuidara de Herms :3

 _Guest Guest 2:_ owww… lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto por esta actualización cariño, imagino que debió ser tedioso revisar todos los días.

 _Guest Steff:_ Neville está bien, Draco no es tan idiota como para engañar a Hermione con eso, él sabe que manteniéndola feliz puede lograr ciertas ventajas.

 _Guest Meg:_ ese fue un lindo gesto por parte de Draco, además que los Sly no son tontos y saben aprovechar las oportunidades, y salvar a Neville le daría la oportunidad de pedirle a Hermione algo a cambio.

 _Guest Guest 3:_ aww… me alegra que quedaras encantada con el capítulo anterior, y espero que este también cumpla con tus expectativas.

 _Guest JustALittleStar:_ ese Draco sí que sabe hacer trueques XD

 _Guest pam:_ ay muchas gracias. Pero por supuesto que voy a actualizar, y lo seguiré hacienda hasta que la historia termine. Si? Crees que Voldy debe ganar? Wow… es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso. Por supuesto que deben estar juntos, yo también los quiero juntos.

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**camnz**_ y esta historia fue beteada por _**Ilwen Malfoy**_. Contiene **nonconsensual**.

 **xxxx**

Draco no estaba cuando Hermione se despertó. Su cuerpo todavía le dolía y sentía sus piernas inestables, pero realmente tenía que ir al baño. Se puso una túnica que encontró en el armario de Draco que era demasiado grande para ella y la arrastraba por el suelo. Una vez que terminó de usar el baño, se la quitó para ver su tez en el espejo.

Estaba muy pálida, pero al menos no estaba verde. Lo que Draco había hecho había funcionado, pero de todos modos no estaba perfecta. Ahora se veía muy pálida y su piel tenía un brillo nacarado, y un ligero brillo verde que competían con el brillo natural de su piel. Mayormente se anulaban entre sí, pero parecían cambiar con el ángulo de la luz. Tenía un poco de verde aún, donde sus labios se juntaban y en la línea de sus pestañas, también a lo largo de la línea del cabello. Supuso que el lodo que utilizaron para extraer la toxina no llego a esos lugares.

Le tomaría algo de tiempo acostumbrarse a su nueva apariencia. Todo podría haber terminado mucho peor. Salvo que ahora no estaba segura de lo que sentía por Draco cuidando de ella, no creía que cualquier otra persona lo hubiera hecho. No durante una batalla, sobre todo yendo en contra de las órdenes de Voldemort, que en sí mismo ya era un peligro muy grave. Ella no quería reconocerlo, pero ni Harry, ni Ron hubieran pasado tres días exponiéndose a una enfermedad mortal durante la batalla sólo para cuidar de ella. Molly Weasley podría, pero ella era la madre de todos y el cuidado de enfermedad era algo que sólo una madre haría. Y ahora también Draco Malfoy.

Racionalmente quizás hubiera sido mejor para todos los involucrados si sólo la dejaban morir. Ambos eran propensos a ser severamente castigados por esto, y ahora tenía que, al menos, sentir algún nivel de gratitud, y realmente, realmente no quería. Nunca les pidió que hicieran eso y si hubiera tenido elección no lo hubiera hecho. Pero, la otra parte de ella, la que contenía a su instinto de supervivencia, no podía estar más que aliviada por todavía estar viva y respirando, aunque sólo sea por un tiempo.

Hermione regresó a la cama volviéndose a dormir, pero fue despertada por Draco al poco tiempo.

—Come. —Ordenó y puso una bandeja de comida junto a ella.

Su estómago se rebeló ante la idea, pero su mente era un caos, sabiendo que se recuperaría mucho más rápido con los alimentos.

—Gracias. —Dijo, por la comida. Le hubiese gustado decirle que no debió haberlo hecho, pero no era capaz de expresar los pensamientos conflictivos que acarreaba esa declaración.

—Los muggles han tomado el Callejón Diagon. —Draco comenzó a ordenar la habitación.

Quería preguntar cómo se produjo aquello, pero no estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta.

—Vas a estar en problemas por tu ausencia —dijo, simplemente.

—Es bastante claro que estábamos perdiendo. Nada podría haber hecho yo para cambiar el resultado de las cosas ¿por qué quedarse para ser asesinado?

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora? —Hermione no estaba segura si preguntaba por él o por la situación en general.

—No lo sé —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —Los muggles parecen haber establecido una fuerza que es impermeable a nuestra magia.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó.

—Han hecho algo. Pusieron una barrera que nuestros hechizos y maldiciones no pueden pasar. Es algo que no está en todas partes, pero sí en lugares específicos, nos han dejado bastante indefensos.

Hermione trató de pensar en las consecuencias, pero las ramificaciones que se deslizaban a través de su mente la dejaron agotada.

—Tenemos que encontrar alguna manera de hacer frente a esta fuerza. Padre no tiene ni idea de lo que es. Nadie ha podido atravesarla antes. —Continuó hablando. —El Señor Oscuro está molesto. No creo que él sepa cómo enfrentar a los muggles. ¿Sabes lo que es?

—No. —respondió ella.

—¿Podrías decirme si lo descubres? —Draco preguntó mirándola de cerca.

—No puedes esperar en serio que yo te ayude, que yo ayude a Voldemort. —Respondió asombrada.

—Acabo de ayudarte. Nadie se habría preocupado de ti si yo no lo hubiera hecho. —Dijo alzando la voz.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero ayudar a Voldemort? —dijo no creyendo lo que escuchaba. —Es obvio que olvidaste que yo luché en el otro bando. En lo que a mí respecta, Voldemort tiene que terminar esta guerra. Nunca pedí que me ayudases, por cierto, fue tu elección y no pretendamos que tu principal preocupación era mi bienestar.

—Oh, sólo he arruinado mi reputación y la de mi familia por impedirte morir. Desde luego, no era por mi bienestar tampoco, ¿verdad? —gritó.

—Bueno, yo no voy a ayudarte a volver a tus buenas gracias al darles una ventaja en esta guerra. ¡Que se joda!.. y jódete tú también —. Hermione sintió el escozor de las lágrimas. —Después de todo lo que me has hecho, que me mantuvieras aquí, el violarme, ¿cómo puedes esperar que te ayude? ¡por el amor de Merlín!, me convertiste en una puta.

—Por lo que recuerdo, fue tu idea. Yo hice lo imposible para ayudarte. He puesto mi vida en riesgo dos veces para ayudarle y me tratas como si fuera nada.

—Será porque no representas nada para mí. Nunca pedí nada de esto. Nunca elegí estar aquí. ¡No quiero estar aquí!. Me has mantenido aquí, en contra de mi voluntad. ¿Qué demonios esperas de mí? —gritó.

—¿No estabas tan dispuesta un par de noches atrás? No estabas fingiendo. Y no me vengas con eso de ser una puta, porque ambos sabemos que no lo eres. —Escupió. —Tú me quieres y has estado luchando todo el tiempo contra eso. No soy estúpido, Hermione.

—¡Estás completamente loco! —declaró a través de sus dientes apretados. —Yo no te quiero. Nunca lo hice. Estás tan jodidamente desesperado por no estar solo... ¡Ve a buscar a alguien que realmente quiera estar contigo!.

—Por lo menos soy honesto. Más de lo que se puede decir de ti. —Dijo y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Bueno, honestamente puedo no soportar seguir viéndote. —Le gritó. —¡Me das asco!.

Ella le lanzó una almohada mientras él cerraba la puerta detrás de sí. Se frotó su dolorida cabeza en un intento de calmarse. Ese no había sido el tranquilo y digno "gracias por salvarme la vida" que estaba pensando darle. Pero él la había hecho enojar y ella perdió por completo el control.

La discusión había drenado toda la energía que tenía y durmió durante un par de horas, pero la tensión nunca pareció desaparecer. Pudo oír voces en el exterior de la puerta de la habitación cuando se despertó, lo que era inusual. Nadie venía a menos que estuvieran buscando a Draco. La idea de otra discusión llego a su cabeza, así como los problemas que él estaba pasando por desertar en la batalla.

Draco volvió una media hora más tarde.

—El Señor Oscuro está aquí —dijo. —No vas a salir de la habitación, para nada.

Hermione asintió, sabiendo la gravedad de la situación.

—Dadas las circunstancias, creo que lo mejor es que ambos mantengamos un perfil bajo —dijo y fue a servirse un poco de whisky. La tensión en él era visible. —La mansión es la nueva sede y está llena de gente.

Se sentaron en silencio durante un tiempo, escuchando el ruido exterior. Platos con la cena llegaron después y ambos trataron de comer. Draco mantuvo su copa llena de licor después de la cena, e incluso Hermione se tomó un trago.

Tiempo después, la puerta se abrió y dos mortífago entraron en la habitación.

—El Señor Oscuro quiere ver a la chica. —anunció uno de ellos.

—No. —Draco gritó y sacó su varita, pero fue alcanzado por una maldición del tipo de un Expelliarmus de parte de uno de los hombres y voló de vuelta a la pared golpeándose con fuerza y desplomándose en el suelo.

—Vamos chica. —Le ordenó uno. Hermione no reconoció a ninguno de ellos, y no podía mover sus piernas. Su cooperación no fue del todo necesaria, ya que cada hombre se apoderó de uno de sus brazos y la llevaron arrastrando.

Ellos salieron de la habitación y caminaron por el pasillo hacia las escaleras que conducían hacia abajo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

 _Oh, Dios_ , pensó. Eso es todo. Ellos la llevarían con Voldemort y sería el final para ella. Los sangre sucia no sobrevivían a una audiencia con él. Esta era la última hora de su vida, probablemente los últimos minutos. Sin duda habría una cantidad infinita de dolor antes que finalmente la matara. Apretó fuertemente los puños. No es como si algo realmente importara ahora, sus pensamientos divagaban sin control.

Pronto vería a sus padres, a Ron y a Harry. A Ginny y todos los demás. Al menos Neville estaba a salvo ahora. Y Draco… Draco quedaría devastado, estaba enamorado de ella después de todo. Era tan claro ahora, ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? él estaba enamorado de ella y probablemente lo había estado desde hacía un tiempo. Siempre había estado allí en la escuela, distrayéndole durante sus victorias, notando todas sus emociones, mirándola de reojo cada vez que ella era reprendida. Él siempre había estado presente, llamando su atención e insultándola.

Ella fue llevada a una de las salas de estar, donde Voldemort se encontraba sentado sobre una silla en una parte más elevada de la habitación. Se dio cuenta que los mortífagos estaban haciendo un círculo alrededor del perímetro de la habitación, dejándola en medio, tirada en el suelo. Al parecer, ya no usaban las máscaras en estos días.

No hubo miradas lascivas o burlas, como cuando fue capturada en un principio.

—De rodillas, Sangre Sucia —. Ordenó uno de ellos. Ella conocía a algunos de estos hombres, pero otros no estaban. Lucius y el profesor Snape estaban presentes. Parecía que la mayoría de los hombres que estaban presentes eran de la antigua guerra, no había nadie menor de 40 años en la habitación.

Ella no quería mirar a Voldemort, pero podía sentir sus ojos en su piel. Eventualmente, terminó alzando la vista brevemente para ver a los ojos a esa criatura inhumanamente horrible, al parecer ella debía inclinarse respetuosamente antes.

—¿Ella es la que ayudaba al chico Potter? —preguntó a los hombres que afirmaron en silencio.

—La criada por los muggles. —Alguien dijo.

—Y conocedora de sus artefactos... —Voldemort añadió en voz baja. Su voz estaba haciendo que escalofríos recorrieran la espalda de Hermione

—¡Dime como están neutralizando nuestra magia! —Ordenó.

Ella trató de formular algo para decir, pero no consiguió nada coherente.

—Chica, yo te aconsejaría responder... —Continuó.

—No lo sé. —Se las arregló para contestar con voz temblorosa.

—Tal vez con algún incentivo. —Dijo y la existencia de Hermione se llenó de dolor. Cada fibra de su ser estaba en llamas y su mente se incendiaba también mientras en vano intentaba interpretar lo que estaba ocurriendo. El dolor sacudía su conciencia con fuerza. La maldición amainó y lentamente comenzó a recuperar la perspectiva. Estaba tumbada en el suelo ahora. Al poco tiempo se vio afectada por una maldición más larga que la sacudió violentamente fuera de la conciencia.

Cuando regresó, sus miembros se sentían como el plomo.

—No puedo buscar en tu mente lo que quiero saber, muchacha, tienes que decirme. —Dijo con voz de fingida dulzura.

Hermione podía sentir que otra ronda de Cruciatus se acercaba, así que empezó a hablar en un intento de retrasar el dolor insoportable, que era mucho peor que cualquiera de los otros cruciatus que había sentido antes. Obviamente, una habilidad en la que Voldemort sobresalía. Pobre Harry, tener que lidiar con esto tan joven.

—No sé lo que es. Tal vez algún tipo de campo electromagnético. Podría ser cualquier cosa. Tal vez algo de radiación. —Ella parloteaba. —Lo han logrado con el sonido. Ellos pueden cancelar el sonido.

—¿Cómo es eso posiblemente relevante? —preguntó uno de los hombres con impaciencia.

—Todo es energía de una forma u otra. —Acotó el profesor Snape, para sorpresa de Hermione.

—No lo entiendo. —La voz de Voldemort resonó en la sala.

—La aplicación de una fuerza igual u opuesta anula la original —dijo Hermione.

—¿Y cómo los muggles aplican eso en nuestra magia? —oyó decir a una mujer. Debía de ser Bellatrix, pero Hermione no se molestó en confirmarlo.

—No lo sé —dijo Hermione.

—¿Cómo lo detenemos? —preguntó Voldemort, de nuevo con tono dulzón.

Hermione no tenía idea. Ella fue golpeada por una maldición de nuevo y el dolor atravesó su cuerpo, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar la maldición. El dolor y la visión borrosa la hicieron sentir náuseas. Se terminó por un tiempo y luego regresó antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento.

—Tal vez unos huesos rotos ayudarían... —sugirió amenazante él.

—Tiene que haber algún tipo de fuente de energía. —Ella se apresuró a decir. —Si ustedes pueden conseguir la fuente de alimentación, lo detendrán.

Una ola de murmullos rompió a través de la habitación.

—Y ¿cómo se ve la fuente de poder? —alguien preguntó.

—Es móvil, por lo que deben ser baterías o un generador. Tal vez una célula de combustible, los militares utilizan célula de combustible.

—¿Y qué son esas cosas? ¿A qué son similares? —alguien le preguntó con impaciencia.

—Serían cajas. Camufladas con pintura, probablemente. —dijo. Sinceramente no debería estar diciendo esto, pero esa parte estúpida de ella que quería vivir parecía estar tomando el control a pesar de que la parte racional sabía que probablemente sólo extendería su vida por cuestión de minutos.

—Todos ellos tienen cajas. —Alguien hablo.

—Serían pesadas —dijo.

—¿Qué es a lo que parecen?

—No lo sé —dijo. Ella tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas que no había notado antes.

Voldemort la miró como si supiera que había dado todo lo que tenía. Eso era todo. Hora de morir.

—Bien. Eso no me dice mucho, Sangre Sucia, pero es más de lo que cualquiera de ustedes ha sido capaz de decirme. —Dijo al grupo. —La Sangre Sucia ha demostrado ser más útil que cualquiera de ustedes esta semana.

Él la estaba mirando de nuevo, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar algo mejor. Hermione odiaba el haber sido de utilidad y odiaba aún más el no haber sido desafiante.

—Sin embargo, tu utilidad tal vez ahora se acabó. —dijo.

—Si me lo permiten. —Oyó la voz de Lucius, para su absoluta incredulidad. —Mi mujer encuentra que su servidumbre vale la pena.

Voldemort analizó las palabras unos pocos segundos.

—Y tu hijo está enamorado de ella, ¿verdad? —cuestionó Voldemort. —No se aguantó no estar a su lado para curarla de la enfermedad cuando nuestros hombres estaban luchando en el Callejón Diagon. No me mientas, mi amigo inconstante.

Lucius parecía no querer responder. Ella podía ver su mente trabajando para formular una respuesta.

—Él tiene una cierta obsesión por esta chica. —Finalmente admitió. —Encuentra comodidad en su uso y tal vez ha ido un poco lejos.

Voldemort estaba pasando sus uñas a lo largo de su garganta mientras consideraba las palabras.

—Nadie de tu familia ha sido firme en la batalla. —Voldemort señaló como una cuestión de hecho. —Culpar a la chica es una vergüenza. Pero entiendo que nuestra presencia es una tensión para tu esposa, dejaré que se quede con la chica. Ella ha proporcionado información útil y puede haber más cosas que necesitemos saber de los muggles teniendo en cuenta que todos ustedes son totalmente inservibles.

Lucius agarró por el brazo a Hermione y rápidamente se la llevó fuera de la habitación. La acompañó arriba, Hermione trataba de mantenerse en pie.

—Mantente fuera de su vista. —Dijo y se fue.

Hermione dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo. Su cuerpo se negaba a creer que el peligro había pasado y todavía temblaba de miedo y adrenalina. Casi no podía controlar su mano lo suficiente como para abrir la puerta de la habitación de Draco.

Él todavía estaba tumbado en el suelo donde había caído. Hermione se arrodilló a su lado, su pequeña revelación antes de su posible y tortuosa muerte volvió y suspiró. Draco estaba enamorado de ella.

—Niño estúpido... —suspiró en voz baja para nadie en particular.

Le acarició el cabello y el rostro, y le dio una palmada en la mejilla para conseguir que se despertase. Le tomó un tiempo hacer que volviera a la conciencia.

Malfoy había tratado de protegerla y había terminado herido en el proceso. ¿Cómo en el mundo había pasado algo semejante? ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes?. Esto no era como ella había esperado que se viera el amor. Él era un Slytherin después de todo, en cada sentido de la palabra. Ellos tomaban lo que querían y él no se había quedado atrás en eso. ¿Qué había esperado? ¿Rosas y chocolate? Los Slytherins enamorados no eran un espectáculo agradable. La mayoría tenía matrimonios concertados y se quedaban allí. Tal vez era mejor para todos los involucrados que no se enamoraran, ya que causaban estragos.

Poco a poco los ojos grises de Draco se abrieron parpadeando, parecía estar tratando de enfocar su visión.

—Estás de vuelta —dijo. —Pensé que te había perdido...

—Hubiera apostado por eso. —respondió.

Draco gimió mientras se incorporaba. Estaba claro que tenía una conmoción cerebral. Ella le ayudó a llegar a la cama donde se acostó y se cubrió los ojos con el brazo. Apagó las luces con su varita y Hermione se acostó cerca de él.

—Se supone que debes permanecer despierto si tienes una conmoción cerebral. —le informó.

—Sólo cállate. —Dijo y tiró de ella para descansar su cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Bueno, será mejor que escuches mi "te lo dije" ahora en caso de que mueras durante el sueño —bromeó.

Draco se durmió de inmediato, pero Hermione todavía tenía demasiados pensamientos rondando por su cabeza. Su cuerpo se hundió más allá del agotamiento ahora que la adrenalina había desaparecido. Increíblemente, ambos habían sobrevivido a este día. Odiaba que hubiera caído ante Voldemort y les hubiera dado la información. Tal vez no la información que les fuese a ser demasiado útil, o eso esperaba, pero era información al fin y al cabo. Sus pensamientos negativos, sin problemas, la llevaron a dormirse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Diecinueve.**

 **Notas:** Hello mis amadisisisimos lectores! Cómo están? Sé que les había prometido el capítulo para la semana pasada, pero resulta que viaje, y no tenía computador para publicar el capítulo, por lo que me atrase un poco, espero que con este capítulo de larga duración me personen la tardanza. Otra cosa les cuento que ya solo quedan dos capítulos para el final de esta historia, triste lo sé, me había encariñado con esta historia. Lo bueno es que estoy publicando otro Dramione (auto publicidad descarada) para que lo vean, está bien bueno, así que pásense por allí también, se llama "Sus hermosos aterradores ojos".

Otra cosa, no puedo creer que sobrepasáramos los 300 revius, los amo con todo lo corazón por eso, gracias totales por ser los mejores fans de la vida.

Seguimos con la modalidad de x cantidad de reviews, voy a subir la apuesta, si recibo 25 comentarios o más, voy a actualizar con prontitud. Vamos no sean tímidos.

 _Guest Guest:_ el capítulo anterior fue algo corto, pero espero que este lo encontraras más largo. Igual me alegra que te gustara el anterior, me tarde un poco más de la fecha que dije, pero aquí está el capítulo.

 _Guest Meg:_ a estas alturas del partido creo que ya puedo decir que si, lo que Draco siente por Hermione es amor y del verdadero.

 _Guest Nuria16:_ jejeje… creo que pillaste la razón del título de la historia XD

 _Guest JustALittleSstar:_ pues descontando este, solo quedan dos capítulos más u.u

 _Guest Astorya:_ la malvada Universidad tampoco te dejaba leer fanfics, al menos no estoy sola en la triste realidad. A las 3 de la mañana? Wow… eres mi idola, yo prefería dormir a revisar las historias XD

 _Guest Guest 2:_ me alegra que te guste la historia :D

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**camnz**_ y esta historia fue beteada por _**Ilwen Malfoy**_. Contiene **nonconsensual**.

 **xxxx**

Ambos despertaron por la conmoción sucediendo fuera de su habitación. Oían gente gritando a lo lejos y otros corriendo por el pasillo. Draco se vistió y se fue a ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Hermione decidió vestirse también, pero no salió de la habitación. El ruido parecía continuar. Se acercó a la ventana para poder ver algo y la vista la hizo volverse.

Había tanques a lo largo de la línea de árboles en el borde de la propiedad. El ejército muggle estaba aquí y los mortífagos debían estar bajando para prepararse para la batalla.

Hermione no podía hacer otra cosa más que cubrirse la boca y mirar. Había militares muggles hasta donde la ventana le permitía ver. Estaba segura que toda la casa estaba rodeada. Iban a atacar.

Se alejó de la ventana, pero aún no sabía qué hacer. Había estado en batalla más veces de lo que quería recordar, pero no con militares muggles. Miró a su alrededor y notó que los cuadros no se movían, por lo que cualquier fuerza neutralizante de magia que los muggles habían creado se estaba utilizando. Esto significaba que nada mágico funcionaría, ni sus varitas, ni la red flú. Estaban atascados ahí y los muggles estaban a punto de atacarlos.

¿ _Cómo en el mundo ocurrió esto_?, pensó Hermione. Nadie vigilaba mientras los muggles se acercaban y rodeaban su cuartel general. Por supuesto que Voldemort era demasiado arrogante como para esperar esto, ella apostó. Estúpidos y estúpidas purasangre. Bueno, ahora era el momento de pagar. Ahora estaban neutralizados y acorralados.

Las implicaciones estaban dando vueltas en su cabeza. Realmente iban a perder esa guerra. La guerra terminaría y la normalidad se reanudaría, y el día de los puros sería cosa del pasado. No podía evitar sentir algún tipo de nostalgia por cuando la habían despreciado por su herencia cuando vino a este mundo. Bueno, ahora ellos estaban siendo acorralados por su especie. Por desgracia, ella estaba atrapada allí también.

¿Eran de su clase? ¿Podrían los muggles llegar a distinguir entre ella y los sangre pura? Reconoció que probablemente ella no lo haría si estuviera en su posición. Su mente estaba tratando de formular una acción cuando un fuerte estallido sonó y la casa tembló.

¡Estaban disparando! los muggles estaban entrando. ¿Por qué no se rendían? Necesitaban entregarse. Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás mientras las tablas del suelo bajo sus pies temblaban por segunda vez. Corrió hacia la ventana y miró hacia fuera. Había mortífagos tratando de atacar y fueron fusilados por los muggles.

Escucho más explosiones y crujidos de cristales rompiéndose. No se iban a rendir, se dio cuenta que los muggles estaban entrando. Volvió a cubrirse la boca y se quedó allí hasta que una explosión más fuerte la hizo buscar refugio en el cuarto de baño, que no tenía ventanas.

Las explosiones continuaron y Hermione pudo empezar a escuchar que partes de la casa comenzaban a caer. De alguna manera alguna estúpida, pensó que la bañera era el mejor lugar para esconderse y entro en ella. No era cómo si una bañera pudiera ser de mucha protección contra un ejército invasor, pero era todo lo que tenía.

Pudo oír a Draco gritando su nombre.

—¡Estoy aquí! —Gritó y se volvió para verlo entrar.

—Los muggles están atacando. —Él dijo.

—Lo sé. —Respondió.

—No podemos salir, nos impiden salir. —Señaló pasándose las manos por el cabello.

—Tienes que rendirte... —Le pidió.

—No va a suceder, Voldemort nunca se rendirá.

—¡Van a matarte si no lo haces!

—Sí, lo sé. Pero la rendición no es una opción, Voldemort está apuñalando a cualquiera que lo traicione.

Hermione lo miró un rato tratando de pensar en la situación, pero no pudo encontrar una solución.

—Voldemort ha recogido algunas de las armas muggles en el camino y están haciendo buen uso de ellas. —Continuó. —Tienes que huir.

—Tienes que huir también.

—Están disparando a los mortífagos que se acercan a ellos, saben cómo lucimos y saben de la Marca Oscura, ellos simplemente me matarán, tú no tienes una marca, te pueden dejar pasar. Será mejor que me quede aquí, tengo que quedarme, mi madre me necesita.

—No me puedo ir, la pulsera. —Hermione tartamudeó.

Draco intentó con su varita, pero fue inútil. Lo agarró la pulsera con las manos e intentó abrirla. Estaba temblando por el esfuerzo y finalmente cedió lo suficiente como para que ella se la quitara. Daba gracias por estar tan delgada.

—¡Vete ahora! —Dijo evitando sus ojos.

—Draco... —Ella comenzó pero él se alejó.

—Te tienes que ir, no hay mucho tiempo. —Apremió.

Hermione podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo a través de ella y sus manos temblaban. La idea de ser libre era emocionante, pero el pensamiento que primaba en su cerebro era que él iba a quedarse atrás mientras ella huía. Realmente no tenía opción, creía que al quedarse las posibilidades eran mejores para él. Obviamente, si él pensaba que ella tendría mejores probabilidades si huía, significaba que él no creía que sus posibilidades fueran tan buenas.

Otra poderosa explosión rompió el cristal de la ventana del dormitorio. El ruido era ensordecedor.

Ella lo agarró y lo besó en un desesperado adiós antes de volverse hacia la puerta.

—Sé que nunca me has amado, pero fue bonito fingir. —Dijo él tristemente.

Hermione trató de encontrar algo que decir, pero Draco la apartó con una mano en la cadera.

—¡Vete ahora! —gritó y Hermione se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Ella se volvió mientras caminaba por la puerta y lo vio por última vez mirándola desamparado mientras salía por la puerta. Corrió por las escaleras y el suelo temblaba mientras bajaba. Podía oír que una de las paredes se derrumbaba detrás de ella mientras corría por los escalones de la cocina.

Cuando llegó allí, Stina estaba acurrucada en una esquina y los elfos de la casa estaban apiñados en la otra.

—Stina, tienes que huir. —Le dijo. —Ve a buscar a Lucius y haz que te quite el brazalete.

Stina sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Encuentra a Draco o al profesor Snape, encuentra a alguien, tienes que huir! —Hermione gritó.

—Me protegerá. —Ella susurró.

—No, ¡se acabó!, chica estúpida, tienes que huir, es la única manera. —Hermione le gritó, pero no parecía hacer ninguna diferencia en Stina.

Hermione pudo escuchar que más paredes se desmoronaban afuera y se volvió hacia los elfos. Ella sabía que no tendrían mucha oportunidad contra las armas muggles y dudaba que los muggles les dieran el beneficio de la duda si se aventuraban a salir.

—Vayan a la parte más profunda de la mansión y quédense allí hasta que todo termine, entonces y sólo entonces salgan, aparézcanse en Hogwarts—. Dijo, y los elfos comenzaron a seguir sus indicaciones dirigiéndose hacia las mazmorras en grupo.

Hermione corrió por la puerta y comenzó a correr a través del jardín. Rasgó las mangas de su vestido para que pudieran ver sus brazos en caso de que estuvieran buscando una marca oscura. Sus pies descalzos se deslizaban por el frío lodo mientras corría alrededor de los arbustos en el jardín. Había escombros volando detrás de ella e incluso piezas de artillería de algún tipo la hacían trastabillar en el camino. El humo le picaba en los ojos al correr. Apenas podía oír las explosiones por su propia respiración agitada. Incluso un poco de lodo se deslizó en uno de sus ojos, trataba de limpiarlo. También podría saborear la sangre en su boca.

Estuvo en la puerta; al final de la propiedad antes de ser consciente de que había saltado. El aterrizaje le hizo torcerse el tobillo, pero ignoró el dolor y siguió corriendo.

Cuando llegó a la fila del ejército, se arrodilló y levantó las manos.

—¡Estoy desarmada! —gritaba una y otra vez.

Un soldado se acercó a ella con su arma apuntándole directamente. Levantó las manos tan alto como pudo, porque parecía que estaba a punto de dispararle.

—¡Soy una prisionera! —le gritó. —Soy prisionera, no estoy armada.

—¿Eres mágica? —el chico le pregunto en voz alta. Parecía que no tenía más de quince años. Ella no era mucho mayor cuando empezó a pelear.

—Sí, pero no del tipo que ellos aprueban. —Dijo tan fuerte como pudo, todavía mantenía sus manos tan alto como podía.

—¿Eres una sangre sucia? —preguntó para sorpresa de Hermione.

—Sí, mis padres son gente normal, son dentistas en Londres —. Dijo. No estaba segura de si podía aliviarse, porque el soldado seguía pareciendo que estaba a punto de dispararle. —Eran. —Ella se corrigió más para sí misma.

—¡Sargento! —gritó mientras seguía apuntándola con su arma.

Al cabo de unos minutos, otro hombre se acercó y los dos hablaron entre sí. Hermione intentó desesperadamente hablarles mientras los soldados decidían su destino.

—Interrógala —. Dijo después de una breve discusión y saludó a otro soldado que caminaba alrededor de ella. El primer soldado se acercó y apuntó con el arma a su rostro mientras otro le ataba las manos con una especie de corbata de plástico. Le taparon la boca y empezaron a cargarla a alguna parte. Realmente no podía caminar, ellos levantaron sus brazos por sobre su cabeza antes de llevarla a la parte trasera de un camión.

Después de ser empujada sobre un asiento, los dos soldados se sentaron frente a ella, todavía con sus armas apuntándole.

Se quedaron allí unos minutos y Hermione empezó a relajarse un poco. No iban a matarla. Ella no pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a fluir pesadas por sobre sus mejillas y la cinta adhesiva que cubría su boca. Podía oír el bombardeo en la mansión cuando su respiración comenzó a normalizarse. Podía escuchar las piedras de las paredes desmoronándose. No quería verlo porque sabía que sería una imagen que se quedaría en su cabeza para siempre.

Probablemente ya estaba muerto. Se dio cuenta que el bombardeo continuaba. No iban a dejar nada en pie. Lo había deseado muerto tantas veces, pero ahora que estaba sucediendo sabía que no era eso lo que quería. El dolor se apoderó de su pecho cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sentada allí escuchando como Draco estaba siendo asesinado y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Él era lo único que tenía en su vida, sobre todo ahora que Neville había desaparecido. Su enemigo. El que tan desesperadamente quería que lo amara. Pero ella se negó y no podía entender por qué. Todo parecía tan insignificante ahora.

No había sentido ningún remordimiento por ser cruel con él. Pues su crueldad era suya, y eso sí le servía de consuelo.

Ella no quería esto. Esto era horrible. Esa mañana se habían metido juntos en la cama y ahora él estaba muerto y todo había terminado. Este era un precio demasiado alto por su libertad. Preferiría aceptar el brazalete a esto. Sólo deseaba que todo pudiera regresar atrás. Todo. De regreso a donde estaban todos en Hogwarts con un futuro brillante delante de ellos. Felices, riendo, burlándose, incluyendo la enemistad juvenil entre ellos y los Slytherin. ¿Por qué todo esto tuvo que suceder? ahora todo estaba destruido. Todo se había ido.

El idiota lanzó a Hermione a su asiento cuando el camión empezó a moverse por el camino lleno de baches, un camino que nunca fue diseñado para vehículos. No podía molestarse en levantarse, así que se quedó allí llorando.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Veinte.**

 **Notas:** Winter is coming! Ok no :v pero el final si está llegando.

El reino de terror de Voldy finalmente llego a su fin… tal vez no es lo que muchos esperaban, pero tenía que suceder, es tiempo de que Hermione sea libre y feliz.

Les quiero comentar que ya estoy trabajando en otro Dramione, yaaaaaayyyy! Esta vez se tratara de un OS, será cortito, pero les aseguro que será bueno bueno. Otra cosa, voy a tomarme un pequeño receso para descansar la mente y la vista, por lo que desde hoy hasta el 8 de enero, no voy a publicar nada.

Cualquier duda, consulta, petición de traducción, contarme de su vida, si quieren que les dé spoilers de los siguientes capítulos, o lo que sea, no duden en enviarme un PM, o si gustan también estoy en Facebook, uso este mismo alias, así que si quieren buscarme, no hay drama.

Los adoro, son los mejores lectores del mundo mundial. Felices fiestas!

Seguimos con la modalidad de x cantidad de reviews, voy a subir la apuesta, si recibo 25 comentarios o más, voy a actualizar con prontitud. Vamos no sean tímidos.

 _Guest UH-25:_ no pudiste haberlo dicho mejor, de lo bueno poco, y ya esta buena historia está llegando a su final. Me alegra saber que también lees mi otra historia :)

 _Guest Guest:_ me alegra mucho que te gustara la historia.

 _Guest Sakata-2:_ lograste ponerte al corriente, afortunadamente los capítulos no son largos, por lo que uno puede fácilmente leer varios capítulos en solo un par de horas, lo sé, una lástima.

 _Guest Guest:_ pues muchas gracias.

 _Guest Guest:_ KHÉ? Morir? Cuándo dije eso? no, nadie importante va a morir.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _camnz_ y esta historia fue beteada por _Ilwen Malfoy_. Contiene **nonconsensual**.

 **xxxx**

Habían pasado seis meses, y hacía ya un mes Hermione había descubierto quién era el prisionero 613. Lo habían sacado de entre los escombros de la mansión, inconsciente y herido. Desfigurado, le habían dicho. Ella había pensado cada día en él antes y después que le dijeran sobre su supervivencia. No sabía por qué no había ido a verlo. Estaba asustada. No sabía cómo se sentiría y no quería hacerle daño. Ahora lo había perdido todo. Su familia estaba muerta, junto con la mayoría de los mortífagos y las otras personas de la casa. Otros dos habían sido recuperados de los escombros. Uno de los Carrow, que se suicidó rápidamente y otra joven Slytherin que era cuatro años menor que ella en Hogwarts.

Todos los partidarios de Voldemort fueron perseguidos y entregados a los muggles en compensación, incluyendo todas las posesiones y riquezas de los Malfoy. Hermione trabajaba en el comité de reparaciones, tratando de establecer buenas relaciones de posguerra con los muggles, que resultaron ser bastante razonables; aunque ellos creían que los principales culpables debían ser castigados para prevenir cualquier acción futura. Los muggles habían insistido en que las relaciones entre los dos mundos volvieran a ser un secreto. El nuevo Ministerio, del cual Hermione ahora era parte, había estado ayudando a hacer olvidar a gran parte de la población muggle afectada. Habían culpado del daño que los mortífagos habían causado a los extremistas musulmanes, quienes estaban muy contentos de asumir la responsabilidad y demasiado desorganizados como para darse cuenta de que no era verdaderamente su obra.

El mundo mágico no estaba regresando a la normalidad. La mayoría de las familias de los Gryffindor habían desaparecido y gran parte de la población de Slytherin también estaba diezmada. Los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban empezando a regresar desde el extranjero o saliendo de su escondite, y los esclavos habían sido liberados, incluyendo a Luna, quien logró reunirse con su padre. Uno de los gobernadores de Hogwarts, que Hermione no conocía, estaba asumiendo el cargo de Jefe de Estado. El nuevo ministro era un hombre llamado Ralf Mentwart, que había pasado la mayor parte de la guerra en el extranjero pero parecía tener cierta confianza en los trabajadores del ministerio que no habían muerto en la guerra o no habían sido asesinados por los mortífago.

Incluso Neville regresó por un tiempo, pero rápidamente se fue otra vez, había conocido a una chica en Estados Unidos. Fue genial verlo y Hermione lloró durante la mayor parte del encuentro. Pero se mantuvieron en contacto con el servicio de correo de búho inter-atlántico. Aparte de Luna, no había muchos rostros conocidos. Trabajar en el comité de reparaciones la mantenía locamente ocupada.

Hermione había regresado a la casa de sus padres, que era más bien una cáscara vacía. Le traía malos recuerdos, así que se trasladó a la casa de Harry en Grimmauld Place, que desde entonces se la había dado a ella junto con todos sus otros bienes. Había logrado arreglarla un poco con una limpieza completa y una generosa capa de pintura blanca. Incluso logró quitar la pintura de la chillona señora Black de la pared. Bueno… no de la pared, pero se las arregló para quitar la pared. Ahora la almacenaba en el sótano, junto con algunos de los tesoros de los Black. El comité no sentía que era apropiado quitarle ningún objeto que fuese de Harry, así que ahora ella estaba atascada con las cosas de la familia Black. Supuso que podría dárselas a Draco, si él las quería. Era el único pariente de la familia de los Black vivo. Realmente era lo único que le quedaba. Incluso los escombros de mansión Malfoy habían sido vendidos.

Pero ahora finalmente iba a visitarlo. Una gran parte de ella no quería. No quería enfrentarse a él y el caos emocional que acarreaba estar cerca de él. Todo era mucho más fácil cuando podía enterrarse en su trabajo. Pero ahora él había dejado de comer, así que ya no podía ignorarlo más.

Caminar a través de los pasillos de Azkaban la hizo estremecerse aunque los dementores habían sido abolidos. No estaba segura de sí habían sido destruidos, ni siquiera estaba segura de si podían serlo. Azkaban contenía algunos de los mortífagos que no habían estado en la mansión Malfoy el "día de la liberación", como el Ministerio ahora prefería llamarlo. Más que nada como un intento de mejorar las relaciones públicas. Draco y la chica de Slytherin se hospedaban allí junto a todos los criminales locos que ya lo estaban, lo que hacía más triste el estar encerrado en aquél lugar. Una vez que las cosas se resolvieran, tal vez debería tratar de establecer un programa de rehabilitación para los que tuvieran alguna esperanza.

Sus pasos resonaban por los pasillos y podía escuchar a las personas deslizándose dentro de las celdas. El guardia estaba caminando delante de ella a través del laberinto de pasillos. Todo era gris o negro, algo deprimente. Finalmente se detuvo y sacó su enorme llavero y varita. Tardó un minuto en abrir la puerta y al hacerlo sintió que quería vomitar.

Draco estaba tendido en un montón de paja en una de las esquinas. Estaba acostado sobre su vientre. Tenía el cabello sucio y llevaba la misma ropa con la que lo había visto por última vez, hacía ya seis meses. Estaba mucho más delgado.

—Hola Draco. —dijo y no obtuvo respuesta. Esperó un minuto y se sentó recargada en la pared a un metro de distancia de él.

—Oí que no estás comiendo. —Dijo volviendo a recibir silencio como respuesta.

—Sólo vete. —Dijo después de unos minutos. Su voz era ronca como si no hubiese hablado durante un tiempo. Al igual que la suya, se dio cuenta con una sonrisa amarga.

—Come algo. —Ella dijo.

—¿Hará que te marches?

—Probablemente.

—Está bien, voy a comer ahora vete. —Dijo y se movió.

Hermione no supo qué decir. Como había temido, no había nada que pudiera hacer o decir para mejorar las cosas. Había perdido todo y ahora era un prisionero. Ella sabía lo que se sentía. También sabía que preferiblemente no quería sentir nada.

—Sabes no me gusta cuando estas demasiado delgado. —Ella dijo. Repitiendo las palabra que él le había dicho en lo que parecía ser una vida atrás, mientras que al mismo tiempo parecía que había sido ayer. Estar con él era extraño. En parte parecía que había pasado un par de días desde que lo había visto por última vez.

—Por favor, vete Hermione, no tengo nada que ofrecerte—. Dijo en voz baja.

—Como si alguna vez lo hubieras tenido. —Ella resopló.

Podía ver la tensión en su cuerpo.

—Pero por alguna razón —continuó— por alguna razón inexplicable, te he extrañado. —Lo cual, lamentablemente, era cierto, su cama no parecía tener suficiente calor. Había probado con botellas de agua caliente, incluso una manta eléctrica que fue una tarea titánica instalar en Grimmauld Place.

Ella lo escuchó cambiar de posición.

—No tengo nada. —Él dijo. —Están todos muertos, se lo han llevado todo.

—Lo sé. —Respondió.

—Ni siquiera pude dejarte embarazada...

Hermione estaba tratando de suprimir el "¿Qué mier...", su mente estaba gritando, pero al final decidió descartarlo. Ella sabía que él tenía graves problemas con los límites.

—Soy absolutamente inútil.

—Eso puede tener algo que ver con el anticonceptivo muggle que tu madre me daba. —respondió.

Draco se movió un poco más y murmuró algo que no llegó a entender.

—Supongo que si quisieras tener un bebé... podríamos... ya sabes... tener uno. —musitó ella. —Obviamente, no ahora, porque estoy terriblemente ocupada. —No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, pero acababa de decirlo. Acababa de ofrecerse a tener un hijo con Draco Malfoy, lo que era una confirmación de su locura.

—Por favor, no te burles de mí. —Susurró y se volvió para mirarla.

Tenía una gran cicatriz que iba desde su frente hasta su mejilla. Había dañado el ojo que ahora había perdido su pigmento por completo. Su instinto le decía que desviara la mirada, pero no lo hizo.

—Yo... —comenzó, pero no terminó la frase.

Suspiró y se volvió para apoyarse en los codos.

—Me extrañas, ¿verdad? —él dijo.

Oh maravilloso, la arrogancia. Se le erizo la piel, pero ella sólo pudo encogerse de hombros porque era tristemente cierto. Supuso que la arrogancia era una buena señal, aunque ella quería darle un puñetazo.

Casi podía ver una sonrisa.

—Te ves como pedazo mierda, ahora come.

—De acuerdo. —Él dijo— Pero yo siempre me veo bien, incluso en mi estado más humilde, incluso sin nada me veo bien.

Hermione no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Adivinó que la cicatriz no iba a detenerlo. Le añadía un cierto misterio a su rostro irritantemente guapo.

—Los muggles insisten en que estés en prisión por lo menos dos años más. —Dijo con seriedad. —Aunque creo que una vez que los requisitos de los muggles estén cumplidos, te dejarán salir. Todo el mundo quiere olvidar esta guerra. Como si eso fuese posible. Todo el mundo parece haber tenido su cuota de pérdidas y muerte. Cinco años de guerra parecen ser suficiente.

Él lo consideró durante un minuto y entonces preguntó —Pero en dos años, ¿estarás aquí?

—Sí. —respondió segura.

Él extendió la mano y tocó su rodilla. Podía sentir el calor de su mano a través de sus ropas. Parecía tan delgado y frágil, que había esperado que fuese frío.

—Tengo que irme. —Dijo con una sonrisa. —Tengo una reunión en tres minutos.

—¿Salvando al mundo de nuevo? —él bromeó.

—Alguien tiene que arreglar este mundo. —Dijo mientras llamaba a la puerta de la celda. Antes de irse dijo— Te veré en dos años.

Escuchó el fuerte ruido de la puerta cuando se cerró detrás de ella. No iba a volver a visitarlo. Tenía que ser castigado después de todo, sólo por ser un idiota arrogante. Podría pasar dos años preocupándose de si ella estaría allí o no. Lo haría, pero no le importaba que se preocupara.

—¡Granger! —Ella lo escuchó gritar.

—¿Qué? —gritó de nuevo desde el pasillo.

—Quiero estar casado.

Hermione rodó los ojos y maldijo ligeramente.

—De acuerdo. —Dijo después de unos minutos. ¿Quién era ella para negarle algo a alguien cuando estaba en el peor momento de su vida?, se justificó a sí misma. —Pero no tengo tiempo para planear una ridícula boda.

—Resulta que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. —El gritó de vuelta.

Siguió caminando.

—¡Granger! —lo oyó otra vez desde más lejos. —Siempre supe que te conseguiría al final.

—Y probablemente vivirás para arrepentirte una y otra vez. —Gritó antes de salir con una sonrisa.

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Veintiuno.**

 **Notas:** ¡Queridos hermanos y hermanas, he aquí el final prometido! Alabado sea el Dramione. No sé si reír porque la historia finalmente acabo, o llorar por haber llegado al final tan pronto, o simplemente quedarme sentada viendo a la nada. Sinceramente no espere que esta historia tuviese tan cálido y amable recibimiento, les agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón por todos sus comentarios y por su amabilidad, gracias por seguir la historia, por sus lindos reviews y por los favs.

Dedico este capítulo a **MARUVTA** , sé que no es un pov como el que probablemente tenías en mente, pero aquí Draco se sincera y dice que es lo que realmente siempre quiso. Aun así, espero que te guste el final.

También te lo dedico a ti **Ilwen Malfoy** , por ser la mejor beta de todos los tiempo... muchas gracias por todo linda.

 _Guest Guest:_ me alegra que te gustara la historia.

 _Guest Guest:_ tardo, pero se dio cuenta al final, es como dice el dicho, no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.

 _Guest Guest:_ espero que el final te gustara.

 _Guest mait:_ pue si, hubo reencuentro XD

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


End file.
